


Return Of The Great Power: Book 1 - The Return

by pink_green_white_4ever



Series: Return Of The Great Power [1]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 52,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_green_white_4ever/pseuds/pink_green_white_4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been eight years since Zordon chose Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy and Kimberly to be Power Rangers and to protect Earth from Rita Repulsa and her minions. It's been nearly five years since Zordon's life was given up to save the universe, and now, Earth's first tweleve Power Rangers are being called back to Angel Grove for a mission of epic proportions.</p><p>Could it be possible that Zordon, before his death, knew that the alliance known as the Empire Of Evil, would return to once again take over Earth? The answer is a resounding yes. As a precaution, Zordon left strict instructions with Alpha 5 to reunite those he trusted most to save Earth, and the Universe - the Power Rangers.</p><p>It's a race against the clock now as Alpha 5 tries to reunite the team, get them the power they thought lost to them forever, and help mend the rift between them.</p><p>Along the way, our favorite heroes are joined by familiar faces, must face their deepest secrets and darkest fears, and come to terms with their destiny, all before the Empire of Evil, led by one Ivan Ooze, can destroy them and that which they fight for - peace throughout the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Old Friends, New Mission

Ok, I know when you read this chapter, you'll say "WAIT A MINUTE" when you see that Ivan Ooze, Dulcea, and Ninjor are together in the story...I'm combining the first movie into the show's timeline, so that all of this happened...if that gets confusing, I apologize, but I just couldn't leave out Ninjor, or Dulcea and Ivan, if that makes sense?

Also, this is set in an AU sometime after the Turbo Rangers became the Space Rangers...none of the other teams after that will exist in this story, until perhaps later...

Thanks to my beta-readers - Jang and Lessa - for taking the time to sloth through this story, and my others!

I do not own Power Rangers, in any way, shape, or form. If I did, Tommy and Kim would still be together, Trini and Billy and Rocky and Aisha would have gotten together, and Jason would have started dating Katherine. And let's just say, the show would have definitely evolved to something beyond PG-13, if you get my drift. :)

Return Of The Great Power  
Book 1: The Return  
Prologue: Old Friends, New Mission  
By: Pink_Green_White_4ever  
Last Revised: April 12, 2004

**

The news that Zordon of Eltar had died in order to save the existence of the very universe, saddened many beings, but also filled the hearts of those beings with hope. For with Zordon's death, many thought, peace would reign supreme.However, Zordon was wiser than any would ever know, for the sorcerer, in the time before his death, insured that the greatest of all evils, the Empire Of Evil, an alliance of the cruelest, most wicked beings in the known universe, would never destroy the hard earned peace.

To do this, he left strict instructions with his assistant, Alpha 5, as well as a written history of the struggles that a planet known as Earth had against the Empire. He wrote of the champions who had held evil at bay, wrote down his final instructions to said champions and any who he knew could aid them, and sealed them in a special capsule, which would only open after his death.

Nearly five years after his death, the attacks started on Eltar, and quickly made their way to the blue-green marble known as Earth. It was then that Alpha 5 was able to open the capsule and to know of the instructions Zordon had left. The following is an excerpt from the great sorcerer's personal files.

~*~

Eltar  
1997

Home. Family. Two words that many beings never truly understand the meaning of. I know the strengths and weaknesses that come from understanding those two simple words. And that is why I am writing my thoughts down.

I recently returned to my home planet of Eltar, after having spent several millennia trapped in a time warp on the planet Earth, which is located in the Milky Way, in a system known simply as Sol. When I made the decision to accept Lerigot's help to return to the place of my birth, I left behind a planet that was a much beloved second home, and I left behind a group of beings who have become my children in every way except by blood, beings who have become the family I lost all those years ago.

I sit here, gazing out at the gardens just beyond my window, and ache. Not for the family I was forced to leave behind and then lost on this planet, for I accepted long ago that I would never see them again, but for the group of Earthling teenagers I left behind that I had watched grow, helped train, and loved with every fiber of my being.

My time grows short, as I can feel my destiny fast approaching. I know what will come in the following years for the group I first chose to defend the Earth, and ultimately our universe, from the Empire of Evil, so I have decided to write down my observations and last instructions to them, hoping this will ease the pain they will feel when they are called back in to the service of a duty they now think they've left behind.

Alpha 5 assures me that he will do all he can to mentor my young ones and deliver these last instructions to them. Bare with me a moment as I go through a small background on the teams I trained and the Rangers that I worked with before my return home.

By the time this is read, there will probably have been many teams of Power Rangers, the Universe's most elite fighting force, on Earth. The Originals were the Mighty Morphin' Rangers, who I personally selected and trained. Following the Morphin' team was the Zeo team, who were my Morphin' Rangers with new powers, but a different line up, and after Zeo were the Turbo Rangers, again some of my original Rangers with new powers and new teammates. They were the last team of Power Rangers I saw on Earth. Since then, the Turbo powers have been passed, and the Space Rangers have come into existence, as far as I know, but I am secure that the legacy I started with those five ordinary Earth high school freshmen will be passed on even further.

Even after knowing all this, those first twelve Rangers will always remain the most special to me. The first team consisted of Jason Scott who was the Red Ranger and leader, Zachary Taylor - second in command and the Black Ranger, William Cranston - who we affectionately called Billy - the scientist and Blue Ranger, and then there were the girls. Trini Kwan, the Yellow Ranger, and Kimberly Hart, the Pink Ranger. Both girls served to meld the team together - Trini with her calm and serenity and Kimberly because she was, pardon the pun, the heart of the team. The original team then added the sixth member, the Green Ranger, Thomas Oliver - or Tommy as we often called him - who started out as Rita Repulsa's Evil Ranger. Yes, Rita Repulsa was released from her imprisonment of ten thousand years in a space dumpster by several Earth astronauts. Eventually, Jason was able to break the spell that Tommy was under and the team welcomed their brother in arms to the fold.

Nearly six months would pass before Tommy began to lose his Green Ranger powers. With the arrival of Lord Zedd, he would regain and then lose them completely, a fact that I know haunts the original six, particularly Tommy and Jason, even today. Alpha and I had many a conversation about what there could possibly be for us to do to bring Tommy back to the team. Eventually, we took a chance, and using the Light of Goodness, we created the White Ranger, the same way the original six powers had been created. The White Ranger would join the Morphin' team as its new leader, and while not completely replacing the Green Ranger, I knew the White Ranger powers would help the Rangers cope with Lord Zedd, who at the time was becoming an increasing challenge for them.

I shall never forget the day my young ones discovered the true identity of the White Ranger. They had discovered only a day before that Alpha 5 and I were creating a new Ranger in the hidden rooms of our Command Center. They protested amongst themselves, before my summoning them to the Command Center, bringing someone new into the team when Tommy was perfectly capable of handling the powers. Imagine their surprise when I introduced them to their new leader, and they discovered it was indeed Tommy. Jason, Zack, Trini and Billy stood in awed silence as Tommy removed his helmet. I laugh, thinking of how Kimberly reacted. It pleases me to know, that that event set in motion the next step of their relationship. Tommy, too, was particularly pleased when Kimberly, upon seeing it was he in that white suit, fainted there on the Command Center floor.

It wasn't long after that that we received the news that Jason, Zack and Trini had been accepted to join the Teen Summit Peace Conference in Geneva, Switzerland - not only a different city then where they lived, but an entirely different Earth country all-together. One of their last battles as Rangers subsequently helped me find their successors. Aisha Campbell, Rocky DeSantos and Adam Park, all teens from nearby Stone Canyon who had just transferred to Angel Grove, took over for my departing Rangers. I know now, with hindsight, how hard it must have been for Tommy, Kimberly and Billy to adjust to the change, but as veteran Rangers, they took it all in stride. I am proud that the three of them made their new teammates feel at home.

Many battles followed for this new team, including a changing of Zords and powers when Ivan Ooze was released from his imprisonment. It was during that battle that I was injured, and the Rangers' powers lost, forcing them to Phadoes, where they met with the Ninjetti warrior sorceress, Dulcea. My good friend helped them retrieve the power of the Ninjetti, an extension of what is known as the Great Power.

The Rangers made it passed the obstacles on Phadoes and returned home, destroying Ivan Ooze in the space just beyond Earth's moon. A few weeks later, they met with Ninjor, another of the Ninjetti masters, and trained with him, learning to bond themselves to their powers.

Unfortunately, the time was fast approaching when we would lose Kimberly. At this moment, I will admit something no one but Alpha 5 knows - if the events leading up to Kimberly leaving could be redone, I believe I might have asked her to stay, especially knowing what happened to her once she gave up her duties as a Ranger to follow her life's dream to compete in the Pan Global Games as a gymnast. I personally believe this was the beginning of the end of my Rangers. I know the five that remained on the team were never quite the same once Kimberly departed, particularly Billy and Tommy, for obvious reasons - Billy because he was the last remaining original Ranger, and Tommy because of the love shared between him and Kimberly. Much to my disappointment I have learned that time cannot be turned back, it only moves forward. Once Kimberly left, Katherine joined us as the Pink Ranger.

Katherine had been partly the reason Kimberly had left in the first place. The young Australian had been taken captive by Rita and Zedd and turned evil. While under their spell, she took Kimberly's power coin, and kidnapped Ninjor and the White Falcon Ninja Zord, which shut down the other Ninja Zords, as the Falcon was the center of their power. She did eventually break the spell, and ended up saving not only Ninjor and the Pink Power Coin, but she also saved Kimberly's life when the other girl fell off the balance beam practicing for her audition for her gymnastics coach. When Kimberly left, she passed her powers and duties to Kat.

It seemed life was getting back to normal by then. The Rangers adjusted to their new teammate, and continued to move forward through the problems of their everyday teenage lives. And then disaster struck yet again. Master Vile, the father of Rita Repulsa and the newly arrived Rito Revolto, arrived on Earth. After an intense battle with him, the Rangers took his source of power, the legendary Zeo Crystal, broke it into five pieces, and scattered them in the time stream. Of course, much to our dismay, the Rangers were soon stripped of their powers, turned into ten-year-olds again, forcing me to send them on the quest for the Zeo Crystal, which they would use to become the Zeo Rangers.

During this time, the Power Rangers from the planet of Aquitar came and assisted us. Eventually, the Earth Rangers recovered the Zeo Crystal, but while Aisha was in Africa, she met up with Tanya Sloan, and the two girls traded places, Aisha staying in Africa and Tanya returning with the Zeo Crystal shard Aisha had been sent to find. This presented another problem when Tanya returned. With only five shards of crystal and six Rangers, one Ranger would have to step down from active duty.

This was the end of the original team, as it had been known. Billy selflessly stepped down, giving his spot on the team to Tanya. From then on, Billy became tactical advisor to the Rangers, but I've always felt he may have felt left out after that, as the Rangers and he grew steadily apart.

Of course, this was not the only relationship to suffer. For some inexplicable reason, Kimberly wrote a letter to Tommy, breaking off the relationship they had had when she left. To say we were all shocked and confused was an understatement. To this day, I still bare the burden of knowing some of what happened between them and never once breaking Kimberly's trust by telling the others, a fact that haunts my heart.

Of all the Rangers, Kimberly and Tommy were the closest, as both teammates and as a couple outside of their duty. Perhaps one day, they will find their way back to one another. Should they, I would like for them to know, it pleases me that they were able to grow and return to that which I know they both held deep in their hearts.

After the activation of the Zeo Rangers, the Aquitian Rangers returned to their home world. However, they returned not long after with problems of their own. Billy made the decision that he would return with the Blue Aquitian Ranger, Cestro, and help the Aquitian Rangers. At this point, I started having regular visits from Tommy. His emotional state was in jeopardy. With Billy, Aisha, and Kimberly's departures, the young Ranger leader was beside himself. I believe I am the only one of the team that will ever truly understand the extent or the toll those events took on Tommy. For many days and weeks, I counseled him as best as I could, but nothing short of things going back to the way they had been could have helped him.

Eventually, a humanoid known as Prince Trey of Triforia, and the Gold Ranger, came to Earth in search of a candidate for his powers. Tommy took the initiative and called Jason home to replace Trey. We eventually helped Trey give his powers to Jason, who once again joined the team. I sensed a change in the group, but never really sought to understand it; another event that unfortunately still remains shadowed in my heart.

There is an old saying on Earth, and it is something like "All good things must eventually come to an end." This was the case with Jason's time as the Gold Ranger. Because the Gold Ranger powers were much more alien than the Zeo or Morphin' powers, Jason's body started to reject them. Ultimately, he was forced to relinquish them or die. It was a decision that he made with great reluctance, one that both Tommy and I spent countless hours discussing with him.During this time, the Machine Empire descended on the blue-green planet, scaring away Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. The Rangers fought to the death, time and again, and managed to repel the evil forces as they had always done.

It was several months later that the Power Rangers would go through the last power and line up change I would be around to witness. Somehow, a space pirate known as Divatox came to Earth to take it over. Her battle plan was to unleash Maligore, the Flame of Destruction. In order to do so, she needed the wizard, Lerigot, to open a dimensional gate to the island of Murianthias, which is in the Nemesis Triangle, so she could sacrifice two pure hearted humans to the fire in a volcano on Murianthias where Maligore had been trapped.

Around this time, Jason had invited Kimberly to return home for a visit. Much to the dismay of the team, particularly Tommy, the pair were captured along with the Rangers' classmates, Bulk and Skull, and taken to the island with Divatox. As if things couldn't get any worse, Rocky was injured practicing for the martial arts tournament he, Tommy, and Adam had entered in on behalf of the Little Angel's Orphanage. At the hospital, an eleven-year-old boy known as Justin Stewart overheard the Rangers discussing with Rocky the newly risen problems and the capture of their friends.

Because of Rocky's injury, and because Justin had been snooping, as the Rangers put it, the eleven-year-old was suddenly chosen to go in place of Rocky on the mission, and this eventually led to Justin joining the team as the Blue Ranger when they became Turbo Rangers. Lerigot, whose family was being held captive by Divatox because of their special magical abilities, managed to escape and also helped the Rangers on this mission.

When the team arrived on Murianthias, they watched on in horror as Jason and Kimberly were lowered into the volcano, and turned against them. It took strength of heart from the entire team to turn the two back to the side of goodness, but none more so than Tommy. He managed to stall his two best friends long enough for Lerigot to work his magic and free them. In the end, the Rangers defeated Maligore, but Divatox got away, and returned to Angel Grove to wreck havoc.

It was at this time, when the Rangers returned, that I was given the chance to return home. A lifelong friend of mine, Dimitria, took over my place as mentor to the Rangers, and was joined by Alpha 6 when Alpha 5 returned to Eltar to be with me.

Since then, not a day has gone by that I don't think of the Rangers.

I have made arrangements with as many of my friends and acquaintances around the universe that I could contact, so that in the event that the Empire comes back, they will help the Power Rangers mentioned in this memoir repel the threat. Along with this written Ranger History, I have left a recorded message for my young friends, and the schematics I first used when creating the Earthen Rangers, for they may need them.

For now, I leave the rest in Alpha 5's capable hands.


	2. Chapter 1: Call Of Duty

Ok, first, I DO NOT OWN SOUTHWEST AIRLINES!! I just fly with them whenever I go somewhere. I also don't own Interpol...please don't sue.

Ok, as far as relationships are concerned, this story is hopefully a departure from my other PR stories. In my heart of hearts, I'd like to think that Kim wrote that stupid letter because she didn't think it was fair to be so far away from Tommy and keep him tied down, but this story is sorta different in that aspect. Being away from Tommy and her friends has helped Kim develop a backbone. ::crosses fingers:: let's hope I get this right :)

Thanks to Jang the DEFENDER and Lessa Solarem for beta reading the story!!

Return Of The Great Power  
Book 1 - The Return  
Chapter 1: Call Of Duty  
By: Pink_Green_White_4ever  
Last Revised: April 12, 2004

~*~

Wednesday  
June 12, 2002  
12:10 P.M.

 

"We will be arriving in Angel Grove in twenty minutes. Please have your seatbelts fastened, trays and seats in their upright and locked positions, and thank you for flying with Southwest Airlines." Jason Lee Scott yawned and stretched as the flight attendant's words crackled over the intercom. 'Nearly an entire day on planes or in airports, I'm starting to feel like an accordion', Jason thought as he attempted to work out the knots in his muscles. His eyes suddenly focused on his left wrist, where the silver communicator rested. It looked like an ordinary watch to anyone who saw it, except it wasn't. 'Not when messages like THAT come from completely left field over it.'

Two days prior, the long silent communications device had started beeping irregularly, almost as if in Morse code. With a little help from one of his co-workers, Jason had managed to decode the message, and had been shocked when he'd read it. He could still remember Officer Adams, one of the agents he worked with at the Frankfurt, Germany office of Interpol, and his reaction to decoding the beeping message. "I thought Alpha 5 was gone," Jason muttered yet again to himself. Hadn't Tommy told him after the Turbo Rangers had rescued Lerigot, that the alien wizard had stayed in Angel Grove for a while and then helped Zordon and Alpha 5 go back to Eltar?

'Your presence is requested in Angel Grove, Jason' the message had started. 'Come immediately, the fate of many rests on your shoulders.' It had finished abruptly, leaving Adams looking at him in confusion and Jason with a ball of fear clutching his stomach. He hadn't been a Power Ranger in over five years, so why the sudden call?

~*~

Adam Park and Tanya Sloan Park walked along the huge expanse of the terminal of Angel Grove Airport, waiting for the person they were supposed to be picking up. "What time did Rocky say Jason's plane was arriving?" Adam asked his wife, who looked down at her watch.

"Twelve thirty. He was at the airport in London when he called the Dojo last night," Tanya murmured, trying to stifle the yawn that she felt coming. "What about the others?"

"Sporadically over the next few days, that much I know," Adam smiled, his arm sliding across Tanya's shoulders, pulling her tight to his side. "Do you think they'll all show?"

Tanya's face suddenly turned serious as she looked up at her husband. "After a message like that, they had better come," she growled. Alpha 5 had scared the living day lights out of all the older Rangers still living in Angel Grove when they'd had the message come across their communicators.

"Sorry I asked," Adam replied. "It's just, after everything that's happened, I have to wonder if certain people will actually show."

"You mean Billy, Kim, Aisha, and possibly Trini and Zack?" Tanya asked, as the pair stopped in the middle of the terminal, seeing that Jason was walking toward them.

Adam shook his head. "Yep." Smiling when he saw Jason had spotted them, he leaned over and pecked a kiss to Tanya's cheek. "Jason."

"Thanks for coming to get me, guys," Jason said, stepping forward and giving them both hugs. "Care to explain what's going on?"

Adam gave him a look that said 'I don't know any more than you' while Tanya shook her head. "Jason, the rest of us are pretty clueless as to what's going on. Have you talked to any of the others?"

Jason nodded. During his layover at JFK Airport in New York, he'd called Kim, Trini and Zack. "Yeah. Trini and Zack are driving down from Seattle. They should be here late tonight or early tomorrow. I also talked to Kim," Jason started, watching Tanya's expression go tight and Adam nod. "It's a maybe."

"I can't believe for one minute she wouldn't come when something was this serious," Tanya angrily replied as the trio turned to make their way for the luggage claim.

Adam sighed. "Tanya, sweetheart, we don't know the full story, especially since none of us had more than two minutes to talk to Kim the last time we saw her. Maybe there's a good explanation for what you're thinking about."

"A good explanation for her breaking Tommy's heart?" Tanya's voice dropped to a deadly whisper.

Jason shook his head while Adam tried to calm his wife down. "Or not," Adam muttered as Tanya rolled her eyes at him, returning her attention to Jason.

~*~

1:30 P.M.

'This is the address,' the blonde woman thought as she stepped from her rental car, looking up at the looming building before her. The sign read Red Ninja Martial Arts. 'Only you Rocko' the blonde thought with a laugh. Taking a deep breath, she walked toward the doors with a grace and surety that she'd honed in her years away from Angel Grove.

The cool air hit her in a rush as she stepped through the glass doors. To her right was the receptionist, to her left a couple of offices, and straight ahead was a hallway that she could already tell opened up into a bigger room. "May I help you?" the red haired woman behind the front desk asked as Kat turned and smiled at her.

"Yes, I'm looking for Mr. DeSantos," Kat replied as she stepped toward the desk.

The woman nodded and looked over the papers taped to the wall next to the desk. "He's got ten more minutes in his class. You can wait here for him or you can walk down the hall there and he should be near the mats."

Kat nodded. "I'll walk down and find him."

"Will you sign in please? Mr. DeSantos wants to keep track of visitors. Also, you'll need to sign out when you're done." Kat nodded her understanding and took the offered pen, signing her name to the form on the clipboard. "Thank you Ms. Hillard, enjoy your visit."

"Thank you," Kat spoke, turning, making her way down the hallway toward Rocky and his students. She found him at the head of a class of thirty. He was correcting their forms as they performed a series of blocks and punches in pairs. Kat felt a wave of nostalgia overcome her. Rocky was wearing a gi in his signature color, red, his hair was cropped shorter than the last time she'd seen him, and he looked like he'd filled out a bit more.

After correcting the final pair's form, he stepped back up in front of the class, bowed to them, had them bow to him, and then dismissed the students. When he stood back up, their eyes met, smiles lighting their faces. "Well gee, look what the cat dragged in, no pun intended," he cracked as Kat walked toward him, a playful scowl lighting her face.

"Watch it Ape Boy," she grinned before they hugged each other. "Long time no see, Sensei."

Rocky laughed. "Very funny. You're right; it's been a while. I take it you got the message?"

Kat sobered quickly, the real reason for her return to Angel Grove suddenly in the spot light. "Do we have any answers yet?" By the look Rocky gave her, she knew the answer before he even opened his mouth.

"No," he started as the pair turned and made their way into the office just behind the front of the gym. Once they were both in, Rocky closed and locked the door. "I got a letter from Alpha with some of the details, but other than that, we have nothing to go on. Adam and Tanya went to the airport to pick up Jason, Tommy's heading out to Stone Canyon this afternoon to nab Aisha from her parents house and to get Justin from his adopted family's house. I haven't heard a word from Trini, Zack, or Kim, and who knows if Billy even got the message."

"Rocky, I don't like this," she spilled her fears to him, watching him nod in agreement.

Rocky sighed. He felt the same way she did. "Tell me about it, but Alpha's letter somehow sparked an urgency in me that I can't explain. I guess we'll know more once everyone who's supposed to be here gets here."

~*~

2:00 P.M.

The black and silver jeep pulled up in front of the three-story house, it's engine being cut almost as soon as it had stopped moving. The driver, a young man in his mid twenties with short, spiked brown hair and deep, brown eyes hidden behind a pair of silver rimmed glasses hopped out and practically flew up the walk to the blue painted door.

Impatiently, he pressed the doorbell several times, his foot tapping as he waited for the house's occupants to answer the door. "Can I help you?" a young girl, about seventeen, asked as she opened the door, her eyes widening as she got a good look at the young man.

"Is Justin home?"

"That depends, why do you want to talk to my brother?" the young sandy blonde haired girl fired back, blue eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Footsteps could be heard on the staircase to the left of the door, announcing the arrival of a teenaged boy of about fifteen or sixteen. When the boy got a good look at the man on the other side of the door, he smiled and nearly flew down the stairs. "TOMMY!" Justin hollered as he jumped the last three steps, skidding to a halt when his sister shot him THAT look. "Candy, this is Tommy Oliver. Tommy, this is my sister, Candy."

The girl turned her attention from her brother to the man standing on the other side of the door. Her parents had informed her before leaving for their business trip, that a friend of Justin's from Angel Grove would be coming to pick him up for an extended summer stay. "I apologize for snapping at you. When Mom told me Justin's friend was coming to pick him up, I wasn't quite expecting someone older."

Tommy nodded and smiled at her. "That's alright. Bro, you ready? We still have to make a stop and grab Sha."

"Aisha's back from Africa?" Justin quipped, his surprise evident. The last time he'd spoken to any of the others had been Rocky, and that had been nearly three months before. He'd gotten a vague rundown of the entire team's goings on, and at the time Aisha had been in Africa still.

Tommy nodded. "She got back a couple of days ago. The entire gang is meeting up at the youth center in a couple of days," Tommy told the younger boy, who motioned for him to come in and follow up the stairs. Candy shook her head and wandered back further into the house.

"When you say 'Entire Gang' what exactly do you mean?" Justin had heard all about the other Rangers that had come before him, though he'd only had the opportunity to meet Kimberly and Jason. Of course, between Rocky, Adam, Kat, Tanya and Tommy, he'd heard ALL about Trini, Zack, Aisha and Billy.

Tommy sighed. "Everyone back to the original six, if Billy can make it back from Aquitar. Something serious is happening." Justin stopped in the middle of stuffing his duffel bag. If all twelve of the Rangers that were now retired were returning, whatever was going on was deadly serious.

"Is it bad?" The look Justin got from Tommy answered before the older male could.

"I don't know."

~*~

Friday  
June 14, 2002  
2:15 P.M.

Two days later, the newly reunited group met up at the Youth Center in Angel Grove. Introductions were made as they sat down. Around the table where the Rangers had always sat, as well as a second table, Jason, Zack, Trini, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tommy, Kat, Tanya and Justin brooded in silence. None of them had heard a word from Billy, so they didn't know if the transmission had even gotten to him, and Kimberly was still missing as well. "She wouldn't miss this," both Trini and Aisha muttered as they contemplated their friend. "Billy is understandable, but not Kim."

"Well, whether she wouldn't or not," Adam started, catching everyone's attention. "We need to start discussing this. We're supposed to go to the old Command Center site this afternoon for further instructions."

The group, Tommy noted, had changed more than he cared to admit. The dynamics of the friendships weren't quite the same as they had been when they'd all first been formed. 'Not unusual, as we have been apart for nearly five years' he thought sullenly. Aisha and Trini had obviously stayed in contact, as the two former yellow rangers sat close together and whispered back and forth. Of course, their actions could also have spoken for their mutual friendship with Kimberly, Tommy thought to himself. Zack and Jason, who'd been very close, now sat away from one another - Zack next to Aisha and Jason next to Trini. Kat was sitting between Jason and Rocky, instead of next to Tommy, which had always been her first choice, while Adam, Tanya and Justin sat, in that order, between Rocky and the other former Red Ranger. Tommy himself was seated between Zack and Justin, closing the circle.

"So, oh great leader," Zack chuckled, throwing his comment at Tommy, whose eyebrows rose in annoyed humor at his friend. "What's your take on this whole situation?"

Tommy shook his head. There were some days he just wanted to curse Zordon for ever giving him the position of Ranger Team Leader - the title had stuck with him far longer than the job had - a fact he wasn't sure he quite liked, especially in situations like this. "Your guess is as good as mine, Zack. What I'd like to know is, what was your letter all about, Rocko?"

All eyes turned to the former red and blue ranger, who fidgeted nervously. "All Alpha said was that we were needed, that they fate of many rested on our shoulders, and that the first twelve Power Rangers were to return to the site of the old Command Center today, at three o'clock, and we would receive further instructions." Rocky's voice was strained as he finished, his face showing that he still didn't understand what was going on. "Basically, the same things the communicator message said."

"Well," Trini started, standing from her chair, her eyes going to her watch and back to the faces of her teammates and friends. "We've got forty five minutes until we have to be there, and it's nearly a twenty five minute drive. We should get going."

"Trini's right," Kat pointed out, standing and stretching. "Who knows how long it's gonna take us to decide who's driving with who." The joke helped ease the tension in the group as they all stood, threw some money on the table for the drinks they hadn't finished, and headed outside.

~*~

2:40 P.M.

The three cars pulled up at the base of the mountain nearly a half hour later. "We have to walk?" Rocky winced as Jason, Zack and Trini nodded.

"Wouldn't be the first time we've walked to or from the Command Center," Zack managed as he shut his door and helped Aisha out of the back seat of his and Trini's rental car. Jason, Tommy and Justin had ridden in Tommy's jeep, while Adam, Kat and Tanya had hopped a ride in Rocky's Durango. Trini had already left the driver's side of the rental car, her attention on the mountain that resided beneath the place that had become a haven, a second home, a place that was no longer standing.

"Let's go, we've got about fifteen minutes to get up there," the former yellow ranger started up the trail, the others following.

Trini and Zack were unprepared for the sight of what had once been the Power Rangers' base of operations. Like Jason, Tommy, Kat, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam, the two had known the Command Center in its original splendor, which the ruins before them spoke nothing of. "Oh my god," Aisha whispered. It wasn't the sight of the rubble, but of the figure standing among that rubble that had the former Yellow Ranger in shock.

Standing there, like the goddess Aphrodite rising from the sea, was a caramel haired, brown-eyed girl dressed in a simple white dress and tennis shoes. The look on her face spoke of the feelings raging through her. "Kim," Jason murmured when he caught sight of her tear stained face. The last time she'd been in town, Jason had avoided showing her what remained of their second home; evidently the shock of seeing the Command Center in ruins was too much for her upon her arrival.

"I really missed a lot, didn't I Jase?" she croaked as her hand gestured to what was left of the once mighty building. Taking a deep breath, she attempted to calm her raging emotions. The others really didn't need to see her lose it. "Sorry I didn't meet with you guys in town, I had a few stops to make before I came out here. Figured you'd be here when I got here."

Shaking themselves from the shock of her presence, Aisha and Trini surged forward, wrapping Kim in a three-way hug. "We missed you!" Trini half laughed, half cried as she and Aisha pulled back, both taking a good look at Kimberly. The last time either had spoken to her, things in Florida hadn't been very good, but Kim had always been a fighter, a survivor. They knew she'd weather the storm.

Laughing, Kim swiped at the tears on her lashes. "I missed you too. Um, my companions are already inside, you guys ready?" she asked, receiving curious glances from the others, particularly Tommy, Jason, Tanya and Kat. "It's not what you guys think, they're supposed to be here. Come on." With that, Kim turned and stepped back four paces before descending into the hole in the ground where a staircase was revealed. Reluctantly, the others followed.

~*~

3:00 P.M.

"This is the old Power Chamber!" Rocky commented as the group finally walked through the dark and into a semi-lit room. Inside, three figures stood by a computer console, all trying to get the lights on.

"BILLY!" Zack cried out as the only human of the three turned toward his friends, a gentle smile lighting his face.

"Hello Rangers," the smaller of the two robots spoke, causing all of the newly arrived Rangers to halt in their tracks.

With the exception of Kimberly and Billy, the others couldn't fathom how Alpha 5 and Alpha 6 could be standing in front of them when they were both supposed to be either scrap metal or on Eltar. "It's an exceptionally long story, one that is imperative to why we've been called home," Billy pointed out as Kimberly broke away from the group and neared the two robots, hoping to help.

"Alpha 5, this is why the power hasn't come back on," Kim muttered as she bent over the console, hit three buttons, and flipped a tiny switch. Instantly, the lights came on. Like the Command Center before it, the Power Chamber was in shambles. The only things that had remained intact after the destruction of the power base were the last six Morphin' uniforms, all of which still stood behind the shatter proof glass, and the one computer console that powered the lights.

The Rangers, with the exception of Billy, looked at Kimberly as if she'd grown a second head. The Kimberly most of them knew and remembered had absolutely no knowledge on using the computers, unless it had been the ones inside her Zords. "What? I took a few computer classes during college, give me a break," Kim growled when she caught the looks of her former teammates.

Finally shaking their stupor, the former Rangers turned their eyes to the two robots. "You two want to explain to us why you summoned us so urgently?" Tommy hissed.

"Because Zordon commanded it," Alpha 5 spoke for only the second time, nearly sighing when the Rangers' faces showed their shock. "Before Zordon died, he set up a contingency plan should the forces of evil ever break free of their confinements or find their ways back to Earth. I was entrusted with the instructions, and until now, have not had to put them into action."

"Alpha," Jason started as Alpha 6 spoke up.

"Yo Rangers," the slightly more human version of the two robots started. "Just listen to what my man 5 here has to say, then you can ask questions."

With the exception of Billy and Kimberly who were working with Alpha 6 on the computer, the others took up various positions around the room as Alpha 5 began to explain why he'd summoned them. "As most of you know, it's been several years since Andros was forced to destroy Zordon to save the universe," Alpha started, watching as the Rangers winced. "Before he died, Zordon put together a time capsule, of sorts, for you. He knew, shortly after his return to Eltar, that it may be necessary for the original twelve Rangers to come back together, but what's more, is that he trusts you twelve more than any other beings in this universe to defend all living beings from evil. He left me strict instructions for the event that the Empire of Evil returned."

"Empire of Evil?" Justin asked. His face showed his confusion as Alpha 5 turned toward the youngest Ranger.

"All of the beings the Power Rangers, from the first Morphin team to the Turbo 1 team, faced," Alpha spoke slowly, watching the fifteen-year-old nod. "All those beings you twelve battled against were members of the alliance once known as The Empire of Evil. Ivan Ooze was the originator of this alliance."

Six pairs of eyes, those belonging to the Rangers who had battled Ivan, widened in shock. Billy and Kimberly had been filled in before the others arrived, but Alpha had kept some things from them. "Maligore, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Master Vile, Divatox, King Mondo, they have all served terms as the head of the Empire at various times. There are many more who you've yet to meet, and I hope to the Morphin' Grid you never have to."

"So some of them have returned?" Trini questioned, watching as the six Rangers who had made up the team that knew of Ivan Ooze tried to get over their shock.

"All of your enemies have returned," Alpha 6 started, shocking the group even more.

Billy shook his head. "How is that possible? We used Ryan's Comet to destroy Ivan, from what Kim told me the first Turbo Ranger team destroyed Maligore, and the Machine Empire ran off Rita and Zedd, not to mention the Turbos battled against Divatox and I know Master Vile is supposed to be long gone," Billy continued. "And furthermore, when Zordon died, weren't each of the ones that were not humanoid destroyed and those who were turned into normal humans?"

"Billy, if I had the answers to those questions, I would gladly give them to you," Alpha 5 spoke, looking at his human friend. "But I don't have them. All I can do is play for you Zordon's last message to you."


	3. Chapter 2: Zordon's Last Words

Return Of The Great Power  
Book 1: The Return  
Chapter 2: Zordon's Last Words  
By: Pink_Green_White_4ever  
Last Revised: April 17, 2004

Author's Notes and Disclaimer:  
A lot of people are going to ask about the timeline here. The story is AU starting after Zordon's death, which means that none of the following teams exist in this story - Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, or Dino Thunder. None of them were created in the timeline this story takes place. Sorry to all of you who are or were fans of those seasons - I have particular favorites now from each of those seasons, but I just really wanted to focus on Zordon's teams.

Thanks to Jang the DEFENDER and Lessa Solarem for beta reading the story!!

~*~

June 14, 2002

The twelve former super heroes gathered around the small projection machine Alpha 6 had set up and watched as Alpha 5 punched a series of buttons. A ghostly image of the man all of them had known, even if briefly, appeared. "Hello Rangers," the image spoke, the familiar half-grin appearing on the face long burned into most of their memories.

"Oh Zordon," Trini murmured as the hologram began to play the rest of the message.

"If you're seeing this, hearing this, it means my worst fears are coming true. Alpha 5 must be with you at this very moment, putting into action a plan I have mapped out for you in the event that you are needed once more." The group watched as Zordon's image disappeared and was replaced by that of an ancient scroll, which opened at Zordon's next words.

"During the era of the Morphin' team, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy and Kimberly were forced to go to a distant planet - Phadoes - and retrieve what is known as the Great Power. While there, a good friend of mine, the Master Warrior, Dulcea, also gave the six the power of an ancient race known as the Ninjetti. They used this power to destroy Ivan Ooze, or so we thought. As we learned, Ivan was literally made of ooze, leaving behind the possibility that someone, someway, somehow, might be able to bring him back after they used Ryan's comet to destroy him. Just a few days ago, in the time that I'm recording this, it was learned that someone is planning to bring him back, by finding samples of his DNA that have been floating in space, as well as any that was left behind on Earth. There have also been other rumors and murmurs about other prominent members of the alliance known as the Empire of Evil."

The group watched as the scroll flashed pictures of their old foes, each of them getting the sinking feeling that this 'family reunion' wasn't going to go as smoothly as they had hoped. "Alpha should have already explained to you what the alliance is, and who some of it's leaders have been. I'm afraid if he's playing this message for you, then it means that the time has come for you once again to take on the duty I first entrusted to you. In a few days time, you will once again face your toughest enemies, but worry not. I would not leave you without help. The Master Warrior, Dulcea, and several of the other ancient masters will come to aid you on your journey. For now, allow me to leave my last message to each of you."

The group immediately straightened. Zordon had kept the details from them, but just from what he had told them, they knew they were probably about to face their biggest battle yet. "Justin," the hologram proceeded, as the youngest Ranger stood at attention. Zordon's form reappeared on the hologram. "I only knew you for a short time, but in that time you proved, even at a young and tender age, that you had what it takes to be a Power Ranger. You may still be young when you view this, so please remember something for me. Do not be afraid to ask for help. Do not be reluctant to listen to the advice of the other Rangers, for they have the experience to teach you everything you will need to know to cope with the changes you will be going through."

Unconsciously, Justin nodded at the hologram, swallowing hard. "Tanya, you were a Ranger through two teams. I admire the determination and faith you put into coming from your homeland to join a team of strangers to help save the world. Never lose the independent spirit you have always had."

"Katherine, you became a part of the team at a time of immeasurable grief for your teammates, and you helped the five you joined with cope with that. There is no one more qualified then you to have been the successor of the pink powers, for you not only allowed Kimberly to entrust you with that duty, but you made it and the powers uniquely yours. Never lose your sense of self." Tanya and Kat shot each other teary glances as the message continued.

"Adam, our frog prince," Zordon started, causing the group who understood the joke to crack up laughing, including Alpha 5. "Silent as a sentry, Adam, you have always been a calm breeze in the storm that was your duty, watching over and helping your friends in ways they never will understand. Continue your silent watch, but do not forget to participate." Adam nodded, his eyes falling from the hologram as tears gathered in the corners.

"Rocky," Zordon's voice called out, causing the former red and blue Ranger to look up at the hologram from the floor. "Your determination, your strength, and your sense of humor have served, not only you, but the team, well. Never waiver from those qualities that set you apart, and never let go of your unending faith."

Rocky nodded and stepped back as Zordon's hologram started to address Aisha. "Aisha," Zordon started, causing the former yellow ranger to swallow the lump of emotion in her throat. "Your persistence, your daring nature, your strength to fight for any cause you believe in, all made you an incredible asset to the team. Do not ever give those up."

"Trini," Zordon's voice suddenly filled with an emotion that some of the Rangers hadn't heard before. "Your level headed thinking, your silent support, and your willingness to help anyone with anything, are all qualities that you had even at the tender age of fifteen. When you left for the peace conference with Jason and Zack, a part of me left with you. Remember, I'm always with you." All eyes turned to Trini, who stood staring at the hologram, transfixed, with tears streaming down her face.

"Zachary, you always seemed to be able to lighten the tension from any situation during those early days," Zordon's voice announced, causing the original five to smile. Zordon was right, Zack had always known just how to break the silences that had hung between them when things were at their worst. "Your sense of humor, your sense of honor, and your quick thinking kept you and your fellow Rangers out of many a tight spot. I commend you for taking the initiative and following your dreams. Even though you left the Rangers, I knew you were still doing the duty I entrusted to you, even if it was in a far different capacity than fighting. I am extremely proud of you."

Zack's eyes misted over as he and Trini gripped each other's hands, sharing the silent support. "Red and Gold," Zordon next words rang out, causing Jason's back to straighten. "Two very bold colors that fit you, Jason, perfectly. You were my first choice as leader of the Power team all those many years ago, because I knew that you were the one that could lead your friends to victory." Jason swallowed his rising emotions. "It pleased me when you humbly stepped back when I handed Tommy the team, as well as when you returned to help out where you could. Both are true signs of the leader I saw in you - that you were able to understand that what I chose was best for the team and that you were needed once again. You have always been protective of your fellow Rangers, a powerful asset to the team, and a dominating, reliable force in a world of uncertainty. Never change."

Tommy reached over and clasped a hand on Jason's shoulder while Katherine reached out and grabbed his hand, allowing him her support for this wave of emotion he was feeling. "Billy," the hologram started as the former Blue Ranger let a sad smile spark across his face. "I watched you grow from the shy, intellectually superior boy you were into the confident, mature, and comfortable man I knew you would be. While your cerebral prowess was greatly appreciated, I believe it was your heart and faith that made you such an integral part of the team all the way until you left. Thank you for all you did, even after you gave up your active status."

Kimberly leaned over and grasped Billy's hand, nodding her head as he let a few tears fall. "Tommy," the hologram called to one of the last two he had yet to speak to. Kimberly blinked in surprise, as did Tommy, both of them having assumed Zordon would address Kimberly first. "You came to us under dire circumstances, and I know that even though your friends and teammates never once held you accountable for what happened, you continue to feel guilty over it. I want you to remember that no matter how you became a Power Ranger, you were always one of MY Rangers, and you were always an important part of the team." This time, it was Tommy's eyes that misted over. Without a word, both Jason and Kim's hands shot out, Jason's grasping Tommy's shoulder as the latter had done for him earlier and Kim's reaching out to take his right hand. The trio had had long talks about what had happened back in the early days. To know that the connection between them was still there eased their minds.

"As the White Ranger, you brought the team to a level I have never seen any other power team achieve, on Earth or otherwise. As the Red Zeo and Turbo Rangers, your experience as leader and as having been one of the first six Rangers benefited the team when you found yourselves backed into a corner," the message paused for a moment, and the Rangers half expected Zordon to speak to Kimberly at last, but that wasn't the case. "However, I will never forget the way I watched you struggle with certain events. Through it all, you kept a tight hold on the hope that, what was your heart's desire, would be returned to you. You have quite possibly been given a second chance, do not let what resides in your heart go unsaid this time around."

Tommy stared at the hologram in shock. He hadn't been prepared for Zordon to bring up those long talks they had engaged in shortly after both Kimberly and Billy had left. Unconsciously, the hand that Kimberly held tightened its grip on her, conveying some of what Tommy was feeling to the girl who had first held his heart.

The hologram started to fade in and out, making Kimberly wonder if Zordon had recorded anything for her. "Ay yi yi! I apologize Kimberly, it's acting up," Alpha 5 spoke as Kim sighed and nodded. She started to think that maybe she wouldn't get to hear what Zordon had recorded for her, until Alpha 5 managed to stabilize the hologram.

"Kimberly," it started, causing the former Pink Ranger to straighten her posture. "My talented Pterodactyl, my shining Firebird, my agile Crane," Zordon's words washed over the last of the Rangers. "I believe a large part of me died the day you left. All of you became my children, but none more than you, Kimberly, who reminded me of the daughter that I'd lost. I firmly believe you have always been and always will be the very heart of the Power Ranger team. Whether it was the way you left or even why you left, though we all understood your need to follow your dreams, I believe that that was the day we all knew things would never quite be the same."

Kimberly's eyes were clenched closed, unwanted tears trickling down her cheeks as Tommy unconsciously pulled her against his side, allowing her to bury her face in his shoulder. It had been a long time since Kimberly had really cried, as she'd learned that sometimes you just had to put your emotions on the backburner, lest they swallow you whole. It was almost a relief for her to be able to let go of the controls, even for a little while. "You were very much the glue that held the team together, but more so, held certain members of the team together. I can only beseech this last request to the powers that be - I hope that you will be able to let go of what was and rejoin your teammates. For I believe that for the team to win, and more importantly for our Falcon to soar, they will need their supporting wind and their heart. Never forget that you were, and always will be, loved."

Kimberly felt Tommy's embrace stiffen at Zordon's final words. She immediately pulled out of Tommy's arms, seeking Jason's comfort. The others watched on helplessly as Tommy's eyes filled with an unbearable sadness as Jason wrapped Kim in his arms, shooting Tommy an 'I'm sorry' look. Tommy instantly knew he'd caused this sudden ache himself when he'd let her feel his shock at Zordon's words. Both Kat and Tanya stepped toward him, each laying a hand on his forearm to let him know they were there for him. "And now, I leave you with these departing words. Never forget that not only are you a team, but a family. Work together to achieve your goals, and trust the power inside of you. May the power protect you."

With that, the hologram went silent, Zordon's image disappearing as the reeling Rangers stared at one another in shock. The only sounds in the room for a few moments were the slowly receding sniffles of several people. "Alpha 5?" Billy asked as the smaller robot nodded.

"In two days time, the first of your allies will be arriving to help you. Until then, I suggest you rest, think of what Zordon told you, and relax." Turning from the heartbreaking scene, Alpha 5 joined Alpha 6 at the computer console.

~*~

June 15, 2002

The next afternoon, the Youth Center was all a-buzz with activity. The group of Rangers trickled in slowly, all congregating to the two tables that had been their usual spot since the days of the first Rangers. "What is going on?" Rocky asked as he, Adam and Tanya watched the crowd that hovered on the main floor of the Youth Center.

"All the gymnasts from Angel Grove High and Stone Canyon High, as well as every private training facility in both towns found out Kimberly's in town," Justin smiled as the three elder Rangers sat down, joining him and Tommy at one table while the others sat at the second table.

Tanya frowned. "Why would they be here to see Kim?"

"Because," Billy started as everyone's ears tuned in his voice, "Kimberly not only went to the Pan Global Games twice, where she helped the team win gold both times, as well as medalled herself in a couple of events, she went to two Olympics, too. If memory serves correct, she was an alternate for the floor and beam in 1996 and 2000."

"She was the one who taught the girls their beam routines during Pan Globals, anchored that team for most of their events, where she scored various medals, but I believe she also scored a Silver on Floor and a Gold on Beam in the individual competition in 2000 in Sydney, as well as received a Gold for the team competition in 1996 in Atlanta," Tommy pointed out, causing the others to cast him curious glances. "What? Did you think just because of what had happened I wasn't going to watch her? She's been one of my best friends for entirely too long for me to simply just give that up."

Jason was the first to recover. "We know that, Bro, but all things considered..."

Jason didn't get to finish as Kim immediately hopped off the balance beam, where she been practicing under the watchful eyes of her audience, and headed for her friends. "Hide me!" she hissed as she ran over and crouched down next to where Rocky and Adam sat.

"Um, Kim," Rocky started, looking over the side of the table at the hiding former Pink Ranger. "What's wrong?"

Kim sighed. "I'm sick to death of being hounded! Every where I go, it's Gold Medallist this, Gold Medallist that, even at home I can't find any peace!" she whined. "Some days I wish I could just turn back time and shake myself for ever going."

Kat's expression was one of confusion as she walked around the table and crouched next to Kimberly. "Kim, would you really do everything over again? You accomplished your biggest dreams by going to the Games, both of them, and winning medals."

Kimberly blinked and then looked up at her blonde friend. 'Would I do everything over again?' she asked herself. The answer was a resounding yes, if she could use the gift of hindsight. "Looking back now, knowing what I do, there happens to be a hell of a lot of things I'd do over again, Kat, but nothing more than choosing to go." Knowing that she'd just opened herself more than she had in five years, Kim stood quickly and fled the room.

"Ok, rewind," Zack spoke. "Trini, Aisha, spill it. What happened to her while she was gone, beyond what we already know about?" At that point, all eyes immediately darted to Tommy before going back to Aisha and Trini's faces. "She hasn't spoken to the rest of us, but with the looks on both of your faces, I know you know."

Both Trini and Aisha looked at one another, trying to decide whether or not they should tell the group, particularly with Tommy sitting with them. Trini finally decided that she was just going to give them an answer they would have to live with until Kimberly decided to tell them the truth. "What happened to Kimberly is for Kimberly to tell you. I will not break her trust. Just know that what happened destroyed the Kim we knew in so many ways." Aisha nodded in agreement with Trini as the group glared at the two.

"That doesn't help," Jason growled.

Trini sighed. "It wasn't meant to. Kim isn't the same girl any of you knew in high school. She's changed, probably more drastically then the rest of us. I think she has a lot of regrets, particularly where the team and certain team members are concerned." Trini's eyes rose from staring at the table to look Tommy dead on. When Kat reached over and grabbed Tommy's hand, Trini looked away. 'This is going to be one very LONG mission,' she thought to herself as she turned her attention back to her drink.

~*~

"You two can't keep dancing around what happened," Jason's voice tossed out as he and Tommy lifted weights in the Youth Center. "You didn't talk after Murianthias, neither of you have tried calling one another, and I know you haven't written to each other after what happened. If you keep going the way you're going, you're going to hurt for the rest of your lives. Besides, how are we gonna function as a team when what's between you two is pretty much dividing all of us?"

Tommy looked down at his friend in anger. "I don't believe it's any of your business, Jason, or anyone else's for that matter, what's between me and Kim and how we handle it."

At that, Jason lifted the bar one last time then with a speed to rival the Turbo Rangers at their best, flew off the bench and whirled around to face Tommy, his face as red as the uniform he use to wear. "Do you think I like seeing my Bro and my little sister acting the way you have been toward each other? I'm not stupid, Tommy, I know it hurts like hell," Jason barked, watching the darkness seep into Tommy's facial expression. "What you've got to remember, Bro, is that what is between you and Kim needs to be resolved, because it's dividing the team in two, and with the mission we have coming up, we'll need all the stability we can get."

"SHE BROKE MY HEART!" Tommy yelled, causing several of the other people at the Youth Center to stare at him in shock. "I'd have given her anything, Jason, I'd have moved Heaven and Earth for her if that's what she'd wanted. She threw all that away, IN A LETTER!"

"Have you ever stopped to think how she was feeling when she wrote the letter?" Jason asked, watching the hurt multiply ten fold in Tommy's expression. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to justify what she did, because what she did was pretty stupid, but have you ever taken a step back and thought how she must have been feeling? She's three thousand miles away from home, cut off from her friends and family, she's just been through three very traumatic experiences," at that, Jason watched Tommy's face, realization dawning on his features. "One of these flyboy gymnasts that she's working with everyday reminds her incredibly of the man she loves, and she starts to fall. Tommy, I also know for a fact that she thought you had an interest in Kat, especially after that last visit home for Christmas."

Tommy turned his head away, blinking back the incessant tears that were stinging his eyes. "Jason, is it possible to love someone so much that even after they screw you over, you still want them?" Tommy asked as he turned to stare at his friend.

Jason raised his eyebrows in surprise. An ironic smile played on his lips as he nodded under Tommy's gaze. "Unfortunately, yes. Tommy, you were both young and inexperienced when everything was going on. You've both grown up considerably. If you still love her, fight for her, don't let her push you away. If you don't, you're going to be asking yourself why until the day you die."

~*~

Katherine watched the figure on Angel Grove Park's outdoor balance beam. For the former Pink Ranger, watching her predecessor as she was now, took Kat back to the days before Kimberly had handed her the very essence of everything she had been to go and follow her dreams. 'If she had not given you her power coin, think of all the things you would have missed,' Kat thought to herself as she watched Kimberly perform a tumbling pass on the beam and then a triple twist back flip off the end, sticking the dismount as she landed on the mats that she'd set up. "That's a new one," Kat called, watching Kim whirl around, surprised.

"Didn't know I had an audience," Kimberly started, and then smiled. "Yeah, just started working on it. Trying to challenge myself. That's only the basic shell of the routine; I've got three more parts to add to it, including two elements to the dismount."

Kat nodded. "Looks good."

"Since I don't think you came all the way out here to watch me practice, what can I do for you?" Kimberly asked. While she and Kat had been friends, and maybe even still were, what had happened between Kimberly and Tommy was still an issue between Kat and Kimberly.

Kat mentally sighed. Ever since the summons by Alpha, she'd been doing a lot of thinking about what she was about to bring up with Kimberly. "With everything we're about to face, there are a few things I want to talk to you about."

Kim understood completely what Kat was talking about, and immediately started to try to calm what she knew Kat must have been feeling. "Look, Kat, I'm not about to get in the way. I made a huge mistake, one that I will have to pay for, for the rest of my life. However, I will not destroy the happiness you two have." Kimberly evidently took Kat's look of surprise as her having hit the nail on the head. "As soon as this mission is over, I'll go. There's no point in me staying, all it's going to do is cause two of my best friends more problems, and besides, there isn't a thing left for me in Angel Grove."

Kat simply stared at Kimberly as though she'd gone nuts. Didn't Kim know? Finally, the absurdity of Kim's comments sunk in, causing Kat to start laughing hysterically. After a few moments, the blonde former Ranger noticed her brunette friend was staring at her in confusion. "Kim," Kat started, taking several deep breaths to calm herself down. "Tommy and I stopped dating after our high school graduation. Number one, the distance between us, physically and emotionally, was too great to contend with. We just never could seem to come up with what you two had. Number two," Kat went on, watching Kim's eyes narrow at her. "No matter what went on between him and I, you were always between us. It hurt, I'll admit that, it still hurts sometimes, but it also pleases me in a strange way. I knew then he still loved you, and it has taken him a long time to realize that no matter what had happened between you, he will always love you. He did his best to push it away, to not think about it, but it's always come down to the fact that you're it for him. I'm happy he's finally straightened himself out."

Kim's gaze was filled with tears, hurt, and longing. "Kat."

"I came all the way out here to tell you three things. Number one, you and I are always going to be friends. We share a couple of things no one else can," with that, Kat winked at Kimberly, causing the other woman to chuckle. "Number two, I'm glad you came back; glad you're going to be on this mission with us. I've never truly felt comfortable being a Ranger, probably because of HOW I became a Ranger, but somehow, I think I'll feel better with you here. Last but not least, number three is that if you hurt him again, I will never forgive you. Zordon was right about one thing; Tommy's been given a second chance. The boy just has to learn how to make the best of it. What Zordon neglected to say was, so have you. I love him, will always love him, but now that I have the benefit of looking back on it, what I feel for him is solely what I feel for any of the other guys, love and respect, like that of a brother and sister, only deeper."

Kim nodded. "Kat..."

"I guess there's also the fact that I've got someone special in my life now, I just want to see the two of you together again, happy again."

Now it was Kim's turn to smile mischievously. "Who?"

Kat's smile was one of pure satisfaction. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Jason." As soon as the former Red Ranger's name left Kat's lips, Kim's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Suddenly, a few comments Jason and Kat had made the day before fell into place.

Kat smiled at her friend's dumbfounded expression. "Oh my God, I am so happy for you two." Kim's genuine happiness filled Kat with immense relief. While Kat enjoyed Kim's friendship, she also knew that the former Pink Ranger held a special place not only in Tommy's heart, but also in Jason's. To know that Kim wasn't upset that Kat was seeing her 'Big Brother' calmed some of the blonde's fears. "When did that happen?"

"When I was in London," Kat started as Kimberly plopped down on the bench next to her. "He was on his way home from his second stint at the Peace Conference and had a five hour lay over at Heathrow Airport. I went down and sat with him and one thing led to another. Before we knew it, we were doing everything we could to see each other on a bi- monthly basis. You've got to promise not to say anything though, the others don't know."

"Not even Tommy?" Kim asked as Kat shook her head sadly.

"Not even Tommy. He and I haven't really spoken much since I left; I just haven't gotten around to telling him. Kim," Kat started, watching the brunette nod. "I think this is the real deal this time."

Now that didn't surprise Kimberly in the least. For as long as she'd known Jason, she'd known that whatever girl he set his sights on was going to be one happy girl, and the girl was gonna know it. "Good. Make sure you tell Jason that. You both deserve the best. And if you hurt him, I will hunt you down myself, got it?"

Kat laughed. "Deal. Come on, Billy wanted to go over a few things with everyone at his house. We're supposed to be there in ten minutes." So saying, the girls quickly picked up Kim's practice mats and hauled them back to her car, which they took to Billy's house.

~*~

"You don't think something bad happened, do you?" Aisha asked as she sat on Billy's couch, Rocky's arms wrapped around her. The two of them had been seeing one another off and on since Aisha's first visit back from Africa nearly three years before. Now that she was going to be staying permanently, the pair had decided to give it a real go.

Around the room, in various positions, the other Rangers sat, tense, waiting for their two Pink Rangers to arrive. Both Jason and Tommy looked about ready to go out of their minds with worry, a fact that disturbed yet pleased Aisha. 'Good, they should worry about their women,' she thought as she leaned her head against Rocky's shoulder. Even though nothing had been said, she knew that Jason and Kat had a thing going, especially since she'd seen the kiss they'd shared the night before when everyone had started to leave the Command Center. "Come on Sha," Rocky whispered softly, a goofy grin lighting his face. "This is Kim and Kat we're talking about here. The first and second Pink Rangers, the ones who may look helpless but could kick any one of our asses in a heart beat."

Rocky's accurate description of the two missing girls caused all of the others to start laughing, for what he said was true. Kim and Kat may have been, in the public's eyes, the weakest Rangers, but the team knew better. Both girls had fiery tempers when pushed to the limit, skills that were unimaginable when they were angry or a friend's life was in danger, and both knew exactly where their strengths and weaknesses lay.

However, it was no surprise that Tommy and Jason jumped when Billy's doorbell rang. Tommy, taking a page from his past as the White Tiger, pounced from his spot next to the window to throw open the front door; he was greeted by two grinning girls. "Where the hell have you two been? You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago."

Kat's face was all grin while Kim looked a bit more shocked by his outburst. "We stopped by Ernie's and grabbed smoothies and snacks," Kim informed him as the two girls pushed past him. "I figured Billy hadn't gone shopping just yet, and I know how everyone, especially Rocky, likes to snack during our meetings." Rocky was about to protest, but Aisha, Adam, Tanya, Justin and Billy's laughter cut him off.

"Gee Tommy," Kat whispered as Kim started handing out the drinks. "Worry much?" As soon as Kat's question reached his ears, Tommy turned to glare at her, her face answering with a smirk. "Can we talk?"

Tommy nodded. "Jason told me on the way over here," he started as the pair excused themselves and went to sit on the front porch.

Kat sighed. "Tommy, I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to hurt you, and I didn't want to jinx what was happening between me and him."

"I completely understand. I'm happy for you," Tommy told her, his eyes lowering to take in the wood beneath his feet. Initially, Jason's news had hurt, but he knew he'd get over it. Kat and he had had a good time together, but they had never been able to really make things work.

"All you have to do is talk to her."

Tommy shook his head. "It's not that simple."

Kat sighed, then allowed the fire to flare in her gaze as she grasped Tommy's chin and made him look at her. "Then make it that simple. One or both of you is going to be permanently scarred for life if you keep this up. I know you're still hurt, so is she, but she loves you and you love her. Put the past behind you and start over. You're not seventeen anymore, you're both adults. You won't get back what you had because it's going to be different, just like you two are different. Maybe it'll even be better."

"The others are still mad at her for what happened."

Kat sighed. "I'm still mad at her for what happened, but none of us have the right to be, except you. What happened was between you and her."

"Jason said it was affecting the whole team," Tommy sighed as Kat leaned over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Jason's right, it is affecting the team. We love both of you, and it's hard on us cause some of us feel like we have to take sides, but this isn't any of our business. If it starts affecting our mission, then it'll be our business. Until then, this should remain between you and Kim." With that said, she pecked him on the cheek and stood up.

Tommy joined her a second later, the pair heading for inside. "So, what kind of smoothie did ya get me?" Tommy asked as Kat chuckled.

"Strawberry Kiwi, what else?" Kat quipped, watching as Tommy's eyes lit up. She still couldn't understand, after all these years, his obsession with Strawberry Kiwi drinks. Of course, the sight of Kim drinking the same drink as the pair entered the living room gave her a clue. "Let me guess, her favorite too?"

Tommy looked over at Kat and nodded. "Yeah, and her favorite lip gloss. Still can remember the first time I kissed her and tasted it." At the somewhat goofy expression on Tommy's face Kat started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tanya asked as the pair finally settled down with their friends to hear Billy's discussion.

"We were just talking about Tommy's obsession with Strawberry Kiwi smoothies and Kimberly." Kat's words shushed the whole group, everyone turning to stare at Kimberly, who was sitting on the floor with Justin just in front of Aisha and Rocky. Poor Kim's face was as red as Jason, Rocky and Tommy's old uniforms.

"Alright, that's enough, we need to get down to business here," Billy's serious tone snapped the others from their moment of laughter, all eyes darting to the former Blue Ranger. "While we were at the Power Chamber, I managed to get some hints from questioning Alpha 6 about who's coming to help us."

The common consensus among the group was worry. Billy saw it in their eyes, but knew that when they found out WHO was coming, they might not worry so much. "And just who is coming?" Justin asked as Billy smiled.

"Do you remember what Zordon's hologram was saying about Ivan Ooze and our first encounter with him?" Billy asked the younger male, who looked like he was thinking hard on something for a moment, nodded enthusiastically.

"I didn't think she was allowed to leave the planet to come all the way here?" Kim softly questioned, her gaze narrowing as she tried to think of her last encounter with the Master Warrior, if that was even who Billy was talking about.

Billy's grin was huge as he looked at Kim. She had definitely given up the valley girl routine and become a force to be reckoned with if she had guessed the answer so quickly. "Sometimes, rules are meant to be broken."

Kim's slow nod told Billy she understood. "I don't get it," Zack commented as Kim turned from her position facing Billy, who was standing beside Rocky's side of the couch, to look at Zack, who sat on the opposite side of the room.

"When we first encountered Dulcea, she couldn't help us on Phadoes further than the ruins of the Ninjetti temple, because she said she would start aging as rapidly as Zordon had been outside of his time warp then," Kim supplied as Zack nodded along, her answer clearing up some of his own confusion. "My question for Billy was how could she come here, to Earth, when she hadn't been allowed to step off that plateau to help us then."

"That's a good point," Aisha started, sitting up and turning to fully stare at Billy.

Shrugging, Billy took up a spot on the arm of the couch next to Rocky. "Like I said, some rules were meant to be broken. Maybe the powers that be are allowing her to help us this one time."

"Or maybe she's doing this, knowing the risks of leaving her post, to help us anyway," Tommy supplied, the implication of his statement scaring the others a bit. If Dulcea did leave her post to help them, she might be condemning herself to death.

Jason thought hard about the topic being batted back and forth. "Would she really do that though?" he asked, ceasing the conversation that had been going on. "Would she knowingly leave whatever it is that she's supposed to be guarding unattended if she knew it would kill her?"

"Jason's got a point," Trini spoke. "There's got to be more to it then what it seems."

"Well, she isn't the only one coming to help us, if Alpha's hints were true," Billy told them, leading them into the rest of the discussion.

Adam's eyes lit up like lights on a Christmas tree. "Ninjor? The Blue Centurion?"

Now some of the Rangers who had understood what was going on blinked in confusion. "Who?" Kim asked. She knew Ninjor, had worked with him just before she left, but the Blue Centurion?

"You know Ninjor," Rocky supplied, waiting as Kim acknowledged that fact. "The Blue Centurion came to help out right around the Zeo/Turbo crisis."

"I think at least Ninjor's coming, that much I'm pretty sure about, but I don't know about our interstellar police friend." Billy's comment gave Justin the opening he'd been waiting for.

"Like I told Aisha in the car the other day," Justin smirked. "This is turning out to be one big family reunion." With that, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Tanya all threw pillows at Justin, hitting Kim in the process.

"HEY!" Kim cried, ducking and dodging the flying projectiles. Soon, the whole group erupted into non-stop laughter.

~*~

"Thanks for walking me back," Kim murmured to Rocky and Aisha, who merely waved her thanks off.

"Come on Kim, you think we'd let you walk back to this hotel all on your own? Angel Grove may be one of the few relatively crime free cities in California but it's not one hundred percent safe," Rocky objected.

"For Ex-rangers or not," Aisha finished as they walked Kim to her door. Just as Kim was about to go in, Aisha reached out to grab her hand. "Kim, are you ever gonna tell them what happened, tell HIM what happened?"

Kim turned around, the horror that Aisha would ask that in front of Rocky quickly spreading across her face. "SHA!" Kim hissed.

Rocky gave both girls a puppy-dog look, causing them both to start laughing, which eased Kim's mood. "Come on Kim, we're your friends. We want to know what happened so we can help," Rocky pouted.

"Rocky, there is no way you could help me," Kim started. "Then or now. There was nothing to help me with. I've had a lot of soul searching to do. Aisha," turning to her other friend, Kim let a sad smile cross her features. "I'll think about it, alright? But I don't think it's going to change anything. It was exactly what it seemed and then some."

"At least you're thinking about it, which is better than you flat out telling me to mind my own business," Aisha muttered as Rocky and Kim's laughter cut her off.

"Sha, even if I told you that, it's not like you'd listen, right?" Kim asked, sticking her key into the lock and unlocking her door.

Aisha stuck her tongue out at Kimberly and then grinned. "Probably not."

Both Kim and Rocky rolled their eyes. "See you tomorrow." With that, Kim turned and went inside, latching the door shut behind her.

~*~

Kimberly quietly left her room two hours later, dressed in a one-piece pink and white bathing suit, a towel wrapped around her neck, a pair of white shorts covering the bottom of her bathing suit and her hair pulled into a tight bun.

The only sound in the abnormally quiet evening was the clap of Kim's flip-flops on the concrete as she walked from her room to the pool area on the other side of her building. Unlatching the gate, Kim stealthily slipped into the pool yard. She set the white towel on one of the lounge chairs, slipped her sandals and shorts off, and then proceeded to the shallow end of the water.

Slowly, she dipped her foot in, nearly purring when she found it warm. 'Thank God for heated pools,' she thought with an appreciative smile as she slid the rest of her body into the water. After taking a few minutes to get her bearings and let her body get use to the water, Kim started to stretch her arms and legs out as she swam back and forth across the length of the pool.

In the shadows of the bushes surrounding the pool area, several sets of eyes watched in amusement as the former Ranger and World-Class Gymnast slipped through the water with as much grace as ever. "My lord?" a scratchy voice questioned lowly, causing the leader of the group to growl slightly.

"What?"

Gulping, the first to speak thought of how he was going to word the question. "Are we going to take the Pink Ranger or just watch her?"

"We're going to attack," the leader supplied. "But do so only to shake her up. Leave her to tell her friends."

Nodding, the first being stepped back to join the five others with them. "You heard our Lord." The leader smiled as his followers jumped from behind the bushes and over the gate that surrounded the pool, scaring the former Ranger, who promptly screeched in alarm.

Kim had been at the shallow end of the pool just turning to start another lap when she saw the large creatures jump over the pool gates. Her eyes widened as she screeched in momentary surprise. 'Tengas!' Kim thought as she managed to hop out of the pool before the five gigantic crow-like birds in purple armor surged forward.

As she darted out of the reach of the first of the big birds, Kim lost her footing and fell, sliding across the smooth concrete, stopping right at the feet of another waiting Tenga. Her mind went into over drive as she managed to bring her legs up and kick it in the stomach, sending it stumbling back as she scrambled to her feet.

"As skilled as ever," a voice dripped with sarcasm as Kimberly fought off the Tengas, who were finding her increasingly difficult to corner. Twisting around to deliver a back handed blow, Kim's eyes widened when she caught sight of who had spoken.

"Ivan!" she hissed as she ducked a Tenga, tossing the nasty thing over her shoulder and into the pool behind her, ignoring it as it landed with a screech and a splash. Taking a deep breath, Kim started to feel the exhaustion of the fight and the long day taking it's toll on her. 'God I wish I hadn't left my communicator in the room!' she snapped mentally. 'Get a grip Hart, you can take these bird brains and that pile of snot,' she thought confidently as she took out two of the four remaining Tengas, sending them crashing into the iron gating surrounding the pool. Without being aware of what was going on around her, Kimberly felt shock ripple through her when she saw the gold plated monkey with wings emerge from the bushes. Suddenly, the remaining two birds grabbed her about the arms, forcing her to her knees before Ivan, even as she struggled.

"Hello Kimmie!" Goldar smiled at her, watching her lip rise in a snarl.

Kim's eyes narrowed. What the hell was Goldar doing with Ivan, again? Kim continued to struggle with the two Tengas that held her, but all it served to do was make her tired and hurt her arms. "What do you want Ooze?"

Ivan's purple eyes lit with laughter. "Merely to give you a taste of what is to come. Now, why don't we run along, Goldar, those pathetic ex-Rangers are on their way." With that, Ivan and his followers disappeared.

With the disappearance of her would be captors, the force of Kim being let go caused her to stumble backward into the pool, just as someone shouted her name.

~*~

She felt the burning sensation in her chest. She could feel herself coughing up the water she'd swallowed. Then gentle hands were turning her from her back to her side, making sure that she didn't re-swallow the water. As her mind drifted back to the land of the living, she could hear the worried murmurs of those she assumed were her friends. Clinging to that stubborn nature, Kim forced her eyes open. The first person she saw was a soaking wet Tommy, pale and terrified, his own breathing shallow as he gazed at her.

"Kimberly?" Billy's soothing voice questioned as a hand reached down to her wrist, checking her pulse.

Kim took a gulp of air, attempting to calm herself enough so she could get a grip on the situation. "Yes Billy?"

"How do you feel?" Billy asked as Tommy reached down and helped him get Kim into a sitting position. Automatically, Tommy sat behind her, supporting her as Billy looked over her face and the rest of her body for injury.

Kim blinked at Billy's question then shuddered when she felt Tommy sit behind her, not knowing if it was his touch or the cold that made her do so. "Billy, I just got the shit kicked out of me by five of Ivan's over sized crows and had a run in with Goldar and Ivan, all of which without any sort of power to back me up. How do you think I feel?" Kim snapped, watching Billy glare at her. "Sorry, I sort of lost my balance when they teleported out of here and fell into the pool."

Without realizing it, Kimberly's strength seeped out of her, causing her to sit back against Tommy's chest. She didn't realize the precariousness of her position until she felt Tommy's heart rate speed up and felt his arms go around her, but she just didn't have the heart or the strength to push away from him. "Sit still so Billy can finish checking you," Tommy commanded softly as Kim sighed in reluctance. When he used that tone of voice, there was just no arguing with him, especially since all she wanted to do now was sleep.

"How did you guys know I was in trouble?" Kim asked as Billy checked her reflexes, hoping to keep awake.

"Would you believe Alpha 5?" Rocky inquired.

Kim looked up at the others, her facial expression showing her bewilderment. "How'd Alpha..."

"Enough Kimberly," Billy told her, knowing if she got worked up she'd hurt herself more. "We'll tell you on the ride back to my house. I don't think it's wise for you to stay by yourself."

"Billy!" Kim whined, and then pouted when she heard Tommy sigh in agitation at her protest.

"Don't Billy me," Billy told her, trying not to laugh as she shot a better pout at him. "Tommy, are you ok?" Billy asked finally.

It was then that Kim realized why Billy had asked him that. "What happened to you?" she asked, and then felt stupid when she realized he had been the one to pull her from the water.

"I'm fine Billy, really," Tommy motioned as he slipped from behind Kim, rising to his feet before he bent over and hoisted her into his arms, the look he gave her shushing any argument from her. Instead, she merely glared at him before giving up the fight she knew she wouldn't win, allowing herself to relax marginally in the safe embrace of his arms.

"I can take her Tommy, let Billy check you out," Jason started as Tommy shook his head in refusal. His fear still hadn't abated yet, of course, neither had any of the others'. Kim's brush with Ivan had been too close a call.

The rest of the Rangers present smiled sad smiles at Tommy's refusal; the minute the group had rushed through the pool gates, Tommy had been the one to dive into the pool. Kimberly's body had been floating like a rag doll, face down, when they'd found her. He hadn't let any of them touch her as he'd pulled her from the water, even when Billy and Jason had offered to do CPR on her so Tommy could catch his breath. The stark fear in his eyes had warned all of them back, with the exception of Billy, who'd been monitoring Kimberly's pulse and chest as Tommy had forced the precious oxygen into her lungs until she'd started to breath on her own.

"Come on, you guys, it's been a long night and Kim's starting to fall asleep," Trini motioned at the near sleeping Kimberly nestled in Tommy's arms. The only thing keeping the stubborn girl awake was the fact that she was still glaring at Tommy, whose gaze was focused on Billy. "Besides, Tommy doesn't look much better and Billy will be happier once he's checked him over too." With that, the group hurried out of the pool yard.

~*~

Jason stood in the doorway with Trini and Zack, as the trio watched Billy finish taking a look at the bump that had formed on the back of Kim's head. Tommy sat in the overstuffed beanbag chair in the far corner from the door, his eyes focused on the near sleeping girl in Billy's guest bed. They had tried to reason with Tommy that he should go get some sleep, but he refused to leave Kim's side. "I guess that answers my question," Zack murmured as Trini turned to look at him and Jason continued to watch Billy.

"What's that Zack?" Trini asked as her friend gave her a sad smile.

"Whether or not he still loves her," Zack replied.

Jason frowned. He could still remember the conversation from earlier in the day that he and Tommy had had. Tommy was still hurting, but he knew the threat of Ivan was real, as Kim's run in with the sinister being had already proven just how real. "His emotions are getting the better of him," Jason interrupted whatever Trini and Zack were whispering back and forth. When he knew their attention was on him, he continued. "One minute he's so pissed at her he can't see straight and the next he's laying his heart open, with more trust, then I've ever seen him have."

"Love can do that to you," a new voice whispered. Jason turned and saw Kat standing behind him. He pivoted slightly, allowing her to squeeze into the doorway with him and the others. "How are they?"

"So far as we can tell, Tommy's just a bit water-logged. Billy thinks Kim might have a concussion, though she says she doesn't remember hitting her head on anything as she stumbled back into the pool." Kat cringed. Kim's encounter with Ivan and the Tengas earlier had brought back some disturbing memories of when her Pan Global dreams had gone up in smoke. "She's got a fairly good sized lump on the back of her head."

Kat nodded. "Come on you guys, Billy's just about done, and Aisha and Adam have been cooking up a storm. Let's go eat and give Tommy and Kim some privacy." Taking the initiative, Kat shooed the three reluctant friends away from the door before she motioned for Billy.

"What's up?" he asked as she smiled.

"Food. When you're done, why don't you come eat and give them some time? I'll have Rocky help me bring something back for the two of them later." Billy nodded his understanding and went over to speak to Tommy for a moment before turning and following Kat out of the room.

~*~

Adam sat on the deck attached to the back of Billy's house, his thoughts a jumbled mess. 'Kinda like the rest of my life!' he grinned sardonically to himself. Most everyone had either fallen asleep, or was sitting in the living room watching a movie, but he felt her presence before she even touched his shoulder. "Hiding?" her voice was soft, a tone it had taken him a while to get use to.

"You do realize our anniversary is in like three weeks, don't you?" Adam asked softly. Hard to believe they'd been married nearly a year.

Tanya laughed before she leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Yep. Are we going to make plans or are we just gonna be spontaneous about this?"

Adam grabbed her about the waist, pulling her down to sit on his lap. He held her tightly, closing his eyes and just basking in their love for one another. "What would you like to do?"

"Let's plan for a quiet evening between the two of us, but with the way our luck runs, it'll probably get interrupted," Tanya whispered. Adam smiled that shy grin Tanya loved so much and nodded.

"Tanya," his voice was clear as a bell as Tanya focused her attention on him. "I love you."

Smiling, she leaned forward, catching his lips with her own. After a few passion filled moments, Tanya pulled back and answered him. "I love you too."


	4. Chapter 3: Return To Phadoes

Return Of The Great Power  
Book 1: The Return  
Chapter 3: Return To Phadoes  
By: Pink_Green_White_4ever  
Last Revised: April 19, 2004

Author's Notes and Disclaimer:  
What do you think so far?? Hope you like it. Please don't forget a few very important things - 1 - I don't own the Power Rangers....lots of other people do. 2 - I like reviews and emails. Please keep such to constructive criticism, I don't appreciate flames. 3 - please remember that as a fanfiction writer, this story is my opinion. If you don't like it, you don't have to read. This is an adventure set in AU of after PRiS and is straight from my imagination.

Thanks to Jang the DEFENDER and Lessa Solarem for beta reading the story!!

~*~

June 16, 2002  
6:45 A.M.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon as the three vehicles - a silver and black Jeep, a red Dodge Durango, and a yellow Ford Focus - sped along the familiar path from the highway leading out of Angel Grove to where the trail to the former Power Ranger base was. The dust cloud was just starting to become faint enough to see through as twelve figures stepped from the vehicles. Adam, Tanya, Justin and Billy emerged from Tanya's yellow Ford Focus while Jason, Rocky, Aisha and Kat stepped from Rocky's red Durango. The final four to approach the trailhead were Tommy, Kim, Zack and Trini, who had ridden in Tommy's Jeep. "We have to walk again?" Rocky complained as Aisha smacked him in the stomach playfully.

"Come on Rocko," Tommy muttered. "It's not like this is that complicated of a trek."

"Yeah, but it's not even seven in the morning, I've only had a piece of toast and a glass of orange juice, and you guys expect me to climb a mountain on a nearly empty stomach!" Rocky complained as the others either rolled their eyes or laughed.

Tommy shook his head. "Let's go." With that, he moved forward, Justin, Zack and Trini immediately following him. Sighing, Aisha, Adam and Tanya started pushing Rocky forward, Kat following immediately behind them. Billy and Jason lingered behind with Kimberly, who was slow in moving because of the sudden aches and pains that had crept up over night thanks to her fight with the Tengas.

"You ok?" Jason whispered as he and Billy flanked the former Pink Ranger, who nodded and sighed.

Kim was angry with herself and with the previous evening's events. She felt winded, thanks to the bruised ribs she had, and her head was aching and causing her to feel dizzy, thanks to the concussion she'd sustained when she'd taken the tumble into the pool. "I'm irritated. I don't like feeling like this," she whispered as Jason and Billy nodded.

"Just don't over do it, please," Billy pleaded with her, causing her to throw a 'who me?' look in his direction. "Yes, you."

Kim smiled wryly. "Mind reader," she muttered as Billy chuckled.

"Hey, I learned a thing or two on Aquitar."

Kim giggled at that. "And here I thought you knew everything, Mr. Cranston." At that, Billy shot her a fake appalled look.

"I'll have you know, Ms. Hart, that I do not and never have claimed to know everything," he told her, letting mock hurt into his tone.

"Could have fooled me," Jason muttered, causing Kim to burst into a gale of laughter. In fact, she laughed so hard she was soon gasping for air, causing Jason to call out a halt to their trek. The others stopped in surprise, turning to see what the commotion was. Aisha and Trini immediately rushed back to help Kim, who was being lowered to the ground by Jason and Billy. "You ok?" Jason asked as Kim struggled to regain regular breathing.

Gulping in air, Kim shot him a glare. "I'd have been just fine if you two hadn't made me start laughing like a hyena," she accused, causing both Trini and Aisha to sigh in relief. They had thought Kim was having serious problems; they were relieved it was only a minor one. Billy and Jason's faces bore guilty expressions as the others trickled back to check on Kim. "Guys, I'm fine, really. What did you expect leaving me back here with Jason of all people?" At that, Rocky, Adam, Zack and Kat started laughing.

"Hey!" Jason blurted out at the insult she threw at him.

"Cut it out and let's get a move on," Tommy commanded, turning from the scene. His heart was racing. He, too, had thought Kim had been in serious trouble. The group suddenly went quiet at the tone of their former leader's voice, each of them moving to get back to the task at hand. Twenty minutes later, the group was walking through the tunnel that led to where the Power Chamber remains were.

~*~

The Power Chamber Ruins

"Yo yo yo! Morning, Rangers!" Alpha 6 greeted as the twelve entered. Alpha 5 was busy with what remained of the viewing globe.

"Morning!" the group chorused as they fanned out around the room, each taking up various positions leaning against a wall or what was left of the consoles. Billy gestured to a pile of rocks, motioning for Kim to sit down. The former Pink Ranger rolled her eyes at him, but did as he asked. As soon as his pink friend was set, Billy moved over to speak with Alpha 5 about what he was doing.

"So what's going on?" Zack asked Alpha 6 as the robot turned to regard the former Black Ranger.

"GOT IT!" Alpha 5 cried out as the view globe roared to life. The group of warriors swung around to see the image of a Red Ranger on the screen. "Go ahead."

"Alpha, it's about time you got the viewing globe fixed," the Red Ranger joked, causing Alpha 5 to tilt his head to the right.

Several of the ex-Rangers, particularly Justin, Tommy and Adam, knew they had heard that voice before. "Ay yi yi! My apologies Andros! Is everything set?"

The Red Space Ranger could be heard chuckling on the other end. "Yes Alpha 5. Are all of them present?" Alpha nodded and watched as the Red Ranger turned from the screen to say something to the person behind him, who just happened to be the Yellow Space Ranger. "Good, then have them stand together and we'll teleport them up."

"Rangers, please gather together," Alpha 5 murmured as the group did as they were asked. "The Space Rangers will be transporting you to where your quest for power will begin. Once there, your guide will join you. Good luck." With Alpha 5's last words, Andros initiated the teleportation.

~*~

The Astro Mega Ship  
Cargo Bay

It took the ex-Rangers several seconds to realize they were standing in the cargo bay of the Astro Mega ship. "Welcome." All eyes swung around to stare at the man in gray and black who stood but feet from them.

"CARLOS!" Justin yelped as the Black Ranger started laughing.

"Hey man," Carlos greeted as he stepped forward. "Welcome to the Astro Mega ship. If you'll follow me, I'll take you all to your quarters and then to the bridge to meet with the others." So saying, Carlos turned to leave the cargo bay, the group following close behind.

~*~

The Bridge

"Welcome," Andros spoke as the twelve ex-Rangers walked onto the bridge behind Carlos. "I'm Andros, for those of you who don't know me. I'm also the Red Space Ranger. This is Zhane the Silver Ranger, Cassie the Pink Ranger, T.J. the Blue Ranger, and Ashley the Yellow Ranger." The four Rangers who had given up their powers so that Ashley, Carlos, T.J. and Cassie could become Rangers, smiled.

"Thanks for the help," Tommy started. "Allow me to introduce you to everyone, for those of you who don't know who we are. This is Jason, the original Red Morphin' and the second Gold Ranger; Zack, the original Black Morphin' Ranger; Billy, the original Morphin' Blue Ranger; Trini, the original Yellow Morphin' Ranger; Kimberly, the original Pink Morphin' Ranger." Tommy paused as the Space Rangers looked to the original team and smiled in surprise.

Smiling, Tommy continued. "This is Rocky, the second Red Morphin' and the Blue Zeo Ranger; Katherine, the second Pink Morphin', and the original Pink Zeo and Turbo Rangers; Adam, the second Black Morphin' and the original Green Zeo and Turbo Rangers; Aisha, the second Yellow Morphin' Ranger; Tanya, the Yellow Zeo and first Yellow Turbo Ranger; Justin, the Blue Turbo Ranger; and I'm Tommy, the Green and White Morphin', the Red Zeo and first Red Turbo Ranger." Zhane lifted an eyebrow as he studied the group of twelve. They had an impressive amount of experience and diversity between them.

"Can I ask you something?" Kimberly piped up as the silence stretched out. Andros nodded at her. "Where are you taking us?"

All of the Space Rangers eyed the original Pink Ranger in shock. "Neither of the Alphas told you?" T.J. asked as Kim shook her head. "You're going to Phadoes."

Jason, Zack, Trini, Katherine, Tanya and Justin's brows narrowed in confusion as Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy and Kimberly gasped softly in shock. "The Great Power," Aisha whispered.

"The Ninjetti," Kim murmured as she moved to stand next to Tommy, who was still trying to process the information they'd just been given. "Do you think it's possible?" she asked as she looked up at him. When his dark brown gaze lowered to her, Kim watched the wonder spread across his face. "Tommy, is it even possible for us to get that power again?"

A meaningful smile slipped across his face as Tommy shook his head. "Kim, anything's possible."

~*~

The Astro Mega Ship  
3:30 P.M. Angel Grove Time

Later that afternoon, Kat and Jason strolled along the corridors of the ship, hand in hand, simply basking in the silence between them. Adam and Tanya had decided to take a nap; Justin was somewhere on the ship with T.J. and Carlos; Aisha and Trini had wandered off with Ashley and Cassie; Rocky and Zack had taken Zhane up on his offer to use the simulation deck for some training, Billy had taken up DECA's offer for a guided tour of the ship, after the computer had scared the wits out of eleven of the ex-Rangers and completely fascinated the former Blue Ranger by informing them she was nearly sentient like Alpha 5 or 6; Tommy was somewhere, presumably with Andros; and Kimberly was unaccounted for.

"Quiet time at last," Kat whispered, smiling when Jason brought their clasped hands to his lips, nuzzling her long tapering fingers gently.

Jason chuckled as he caught her comment. "Alone time at last," he replied as she smiled and nodded. They had stayed at his parents' house when they'd been in Angel Grove, but between that and spending time with the others, they had hardly had time to just be together.

"Jason, do you think they'll finally get to be happy again?" Kat murmured as the pair stopped by one of the observation windows and looked out.

Jason shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. They've both got to let their pride go and talk, otherwise things are never going to get worked out between them. God knows, after everything they've been through together, they deserve to finally be happy."

Kat nodded, but in the back of her mind she couldn't help but point out to herself that Kim had caused the majority of their heartbreak. As if sensing Kat's thoughts, Jason spoke up. "She got swept up in what was happening around her, Kat. I'm still upset with her for what she put Tommy through, put us all through, but I also know from visiting with her after all of that happened that she wasn't herself when it was going on."

"Did she really fall in love with someone else? Is that even possible considering her and Tommy's connection?" Kat questioned. She couldn't see how that could happen; she had seen how in love those two were with each other before Kim had left.

Jason mulled over what his girlfriend was asking him. He finally decided to give her the only answer he could come up with. "She thought that she'd fallen in love with this other guy, and maybe for a while she did. I think because of her parents' example, and because Kim herself had never been in love with anyone before Tommy, she was really confused about how to handle everything. Add in that she had three extremely traumatic experiences right before she left..."

"Me stealing her power coin and then her giving it up," Kat murmured, her mind racing back to that horrifying chain of events that led her to becoming a Power Ranger.

"That, and her falling off the balance beam. I don't know how you felt after giving up your Turbo powers, but from my experience giving up the Morphin' powers and then the Gold Ranger powers, I can attest to the fact that you go through a depression. Added to that, I saw what Tommy went through when he lost the Green Ranger powers." Kat watched Jason's eyes darken and felt him shudder at the memory of not being able to help his friend so many years before. "Kim's was probably worse because of how quickly everything happened. Not to mention that unlike the rest of us, she suddenly found herself in a strange place, with no friends and family around to help ease her through it."

Kat nodded. Those had been some of the same conclusions she'd come to after she'd given up her Turbo powers to Cassie. She could remember all too clearly those first couple of weeks without the strength and surety the power had given her; could remember the emptiness she'd felt where there should have been that warm spot in her heart. 'No one is ever going to understand what was going on in Kim's head then,' Kat thought to herself. The point was, no one could understand because they hadn't gone through exactly what Kim had.

"Jason, Kat, report to the bridge," Andros' voice came over the intercom system, causing the two silent ex-Rangers to jump in surprise. Shooting each other worried glances they turned and fled quickly down the hallway they'd just come from.

~*~

The Bridge

"What's going on Andros?" Zack asked as Jason, Kat, Tanya, Adam, and Billy came through the main doors to the bridge.

"Tommy can't find Kimberly," Ashley spoke softly, watching as the ex-Rangers' backs suddenly stiffened. "We were just about to ask DECA to run a search of the ship." Turning, Ashley hit a series of keys on the console before her.

"Yes, Ashley?" DECA questioned.

"DECA, run a ship-wide scan for Kimberly, please," Andros cut Ashley's reply off with a sharp command. The others gasped softly at Andros' tone and then turned and watched Tommy nervously pace the front of the bridge while DECA performed the scan.

"Andros, Kimberly is on deck 4, in the Observatory," DECA spoke once she was finished with her scan. "Her vitals are steady. I cannot tell if she is merely sleeping or meditating." Silently, the Rangers watched Tommy take off like a bullet out of the bridge area.

Andros shook his head as Jason made to follow. "Thank you DECA," he started before turning to the others. "Let them be. He obviously needs some time with her." So saying, Andros turned to see Ashley give him a soft look, which he returned.

"Well, if we're stuck waiting, how about some food?" Rocky asked. The Space Rangers looked on in confusion as the former Rangers started laughing.

"Always thinking with your stomach, aren't you Rocky?" Zack questioned as Rocky glared at him good-naturedly.

~*~

Deck 4  
Observatory

The doors slid open with a minimum of sound as Tommy stood outside the observatory. Stepping forward, he spotted the figure sitting on the floor just in front of the large window at the opposite side of the room. Kim's breathing was even, causing Tommy to wonder if she was merely meditating or if she was sleeping. "Kim?" he asked tentatively as he took a few steps toward her.

"Hmm?" she responded softly. By the tone of her voice, Tommy guessed she'd been asleep.

"How come you're not answering the pages?" he asked as he finally calmed down his anger enough to go and stand directly behind her. He wanted to shake her silly for not responding when called.

Kim took a deep breath, slowly climbing to her feet and turning to stare at him. He could see well enough that she hadn't been asleep, she'd put herself into a trance. "I wasn't paying attention. Sorry. I've got a lot on my mind right now," she whispered, looking up at him. His face was calm, but his eyes were raging. It shook her for a moment knowing that his anger was directed at her. "Tommy, I said I was sorry. I didn't realize something was going on."

"Let's go," he commanded harshly, turning away from her and striding out into the hallway. Kim rolled her eyes at him. Since when did he start pulling that 'I'm the leader' crap with her?

"Listen oh Great Former Leader, I'm not a Power Ranger anymore. I don't have to follow commands like a puppy dog," Kim snapped at him. His gaze immediately rose and caught hers. It was then that she saw that he hadn't been mad; he'd been terrified. "Damn it, Tommy, don't look at me like that. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself. I was, as I pointed out a moment ago, a Power Ranger, just like you."

"Obviously, your Ranger training has worn off," he hissed. "Last time I checked, Rangers told their teammates where they were gonna be and responded when called." Kim narrowed her gaze at him, striding forward and sweeping past him as she made her way to the bridge.

~*~

Deck 3  
The Mess Hall  
7:00 P.M. Angel Grove Time

"So how long till we arrive?" Justin asked T.J. as the group, with the exception of Andros and Ashley who were on the bridge, sat in the mess hall eating.

T.J. looked over at his former teammate and smiled. "Umm..." T.J. started, looking down at the watch on his wrist. "Bright and early at seven in the morning Angel Grove time. Nervous?"

Justin frowned. Was he nervous? Yes. If there was one thing he'd learned during his stint as the Blue Turbo Ranger, it was that you shouldn't walk into any situation and not feel a little apprehension toward what you were about to face. "Yeah, I suppose I am."

Carlos nodded. He'd been listening to their conversation while he'd been talking to Zack and Adam. "That's normal, Justin. Just don't let it make you hesitate." Zack and Adam smiled. Carlos was right. Hesitating in battle could get you killed.

The sudden commotion coming from the other end of the table caused all five males to turn and watch what was going on. "Kim, sit your ass down and eat!" Trini hissed at her best friend, who had stood from her chair was making for the doors.

"I'm not hungry," Kim hissed back, then walked out, not sparing a glance at the others. All eyes turned to where Tommy was slouched in his chair.

"Tommy!" Kat whined. He and Kimberly had started to have a halfway decent conversation and then he had had to go and pull the macho man routine with her. "When are you ever gonna learn?"

Tommy kept his head down, forehead touching the table. He hadn't meant to get defensive and agitated with Kim, it was just getting harder and harder not to just lean over and kiss her, which was the last thing he knew he should be doing. "I'm trying," he muttered.

"Try harder," Aisha joked, causing Tommy's head to come up at the teasing sound of Aisha's voice. "We're not stupid, oh fearless one; we know you want to talk to her."

"Part of me wants to, and part of me says to hell with it all," he complained. His eyes darted across the table to stare at Jason.

"Aisha's right, try harder. Kim's stubborn, always has been, always will be. She's also clinging to her pride." Jason shrugged his shoulders at Tommy's unspoken question.

"The problem is, so is Tommy," Trini muttered, earning herself a glare from her friend, which she returned with interest.

~*~

Deck 5  
Kimberly and Kat's Quarters

Cassie found Kim sitting in her barely lit quarters, back against the headboard of her bed, a pillow held to her chest, and tears streaming down her cheeks. The current Pink Ranger's face went soft when she caught sight of her predecessor's predecessor. "Wanna talk about it?" Cassie asked as she moved slowly, sitting on the end of the bed, right leg tucked under her, facing Kimberly.

Kim's eyes were clenched shut as a steady stream of tears coursed down her cheeks. "I love him, I really do, and I want to apologize, but what good is that going to do for the pain I've caused?"

"Telling him you're sorry could go a long way to ease some of the pain. Explaining to him what happened, why it happened, will help too. Kim, no one ever said love was an easy thing," Cassie started, watching as her brunette friend shook with held-back sobs. "You have his love, always will, but you've got to earn his trust again. You hurt him, hurt his pride and broke his heart, and those aren't things for a man like Tommy to forgive so easily."

Kim nodded, her tears slowing to the occasional drop as she stared at the current Pink power holder. In Cassie's eyes, she could see a depth of maturity that made the younger woman seem so much older than her twenty-two years. "You sound like you speak from experience."

"He was the Phantom Ranger," Cassie whispered. Kim nodded. She'd heard all about the story from Justin. "I loved him, more than life itself."

"Then how did you end up with T.J.?" Cassie laughed at Kim's question.

"I finally let go of the impossible and embraced what had been staring me in the face for years. I'll always love the Phantom, but I am in love with T.J. now." Cassie smiled wistfully.

"You know, I just realized something. Of all the Rangers, why is it only the Pink Rangers whose love lives get so screwed up?" Kim asked suddenly, causing Cassie to chuckle.

Shaking her head, Cassie patted Kim's leg. "Kat seems to have made do better than you and I have."

Kim shook her head. "Not really. She was hopelessly in love with Tommy when they were first together, so her love life was just as screwed up as ours."

Cassie shrugged. "Must be something about pink spandex." At that, both girls started hysterically laughing.

~*~

Sol System  
Outer Planets  
Same Time

In space, between the planets of Pluto and Neptune, a large, dark ship that reeked of evil, floated silently. It was larger than any ship that had ever passed through this system; larger than even Lord Zedd's Zord, Serpentara. On the bridge of the massive hunk of metal, several figures stood or sat, each tuned into what the ship's owner was saying. "The Rangers have gone on a quest for the Great Power," the purple skinned being hissed.

"Why did you let them leave, my lord? They used the Great Power to defeat you the last time you encountered them," Goldar asked as he and Scorpina stood off to the side of the room. Just before them in two chairs sat Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. Across the room, on the other side of the being known as Ivan Ooze, sat Divatox the Space Pirate, and King Mondo and Queen Machina of the Machine Empire. Elsewhere in the ship, Maligore, keeper of the Flame of Destruction, worked on the plans for the ex-Rangers' destruction.

"Because, Goldie, even with the help of the Great Power, which I don't think they'll be able to find, the ex-Power Rangers are no match for my Empire!" Ivan hissed. "And even if they do find the Power, they will not learn to use it in time. You forget, they need Power Coins, Morphers, and Zords to match the power of even our weakest member." At that, all eyes turned to stare at Rita, who pouted.

"I say we take over Earth while they're gone!" Rita whined as Zedd, Mondo, and even Divatox shook their heads at her.

A nasty look from Ivan silenced the group. "I want them to watch, to suffer, to know there is nothing that they can do to stand between my Empire and Earth's destruction."

~*~

Deck 5  
Tommy's Quarters

Tommy felt her even before she entered the room. It had been like that since day one; they'd always been able to sense when the other was near. "What's wrong?" Tommy asked as he looked up at her. Cassie had lent her one of her pajama sets, which she was currently wearing, and Tommy realized he was going to have a hard time talking to her while she was wearing the pants and tank top outfit, which revealed quite a bit of Kimberly-skin that he hadn't seen in a long time.

Kim smiled at him. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier," she started as Tommy nodded.

"I'm sorry I acted like a jerk in return," Tommy muttered as she stepped closer to where he sat on the bed.

"Are we ever going to be able to be friends again?" Kim croaked as Tommy stared at her in surprise. "I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but I want to know if I'm going to be doing it for nothing or if there's actually a possibility you and I are going to be able to work past what happened."

Tommy stared at her for a full minute before he could even think of a reply. "Kim, when we get home, we'll talk. I don't want to deal with this right now, I've already got too much on my mind." Tommy gave her an imploring look.

Nodding, Kim turned to leave. "Kim, what's wrong? It's more than what's between us."

Kim turned back to him, a sad smile crossing her features. "I was just feeling kinda out of place, I guess. I wanted to talk," she whispered. Tommy saw the vulnerable look in her eyes, which caused his heart to shudder in pain. He'd never been able to refuse her when she looked at him like that.

"Come here," Tommy beckoned her to the bed. She smiled up at him and slowly moved over to the bed. Before either of them could say anything, Tommy pulled her down next to him, wrapping his arms around her. "Get some sleep," he whispered to her as they settled down.

"Tommy?"

"Hmm?" he replied as he settled against the headboard of his bed, his arms wrapped tightly around Kim's small frame.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, snuggling her face into his chest. Never in her wildest dreams had she expected to be back in this particular position again.

Tommy sighed. "I know."

~*~

June 17, 2002  
6:30 A.M.  
The Astro Mega Ship  
Deck 5

The alarms blared. All of the Rangers who had been sleeping stumbled into the hallway outside their quarters. The only three Rangers not present were Zhane, Carlos and Cassie, who were supposed to be on the bridge. "What the heck is going on?" Adam hollered over the alarms as he and Tanya tumbled out of their quarters.

"The ship is under attack!" Ashley cried when she, Trini and Aisha hit the floor as they made to step into the hallway as a blast shook the ship.

"Everyone to the bridge!" Andros called as they group stumbled about.

"Where's Kim!" Kat cried as she fell into the wall, Zack and Billy helping her to her feet.

Jason shot her a sharp glance. "I thought she was with you?" he asked as Kat made her way to him.

"She was there last night when I went to sleep, but she's not there now," Kat started just as Tommy and Kim came stumbling out of Tommy's room. All eyes went to the pair, who started blushing the color of Andros' uniform when they realized the others were staring.

"Do I even want to ask?" Rocky quipped as Tommy shot him a glare and then noticed that Andros was signaling for them to hurry up.

"Let's go!" Tommy commanded, ushering the Rangers to the bridge.

~*~

The Bridge

"Zhane, report!" Andros called as the Rangers filed onto the bridge.

"We've got company!" Zhane replied as he hit the stabilizers on the console before him, hoping to get the ship to stop rocking. "It's Quadra-fighters from the Machine Empire."

"What are we going to do?" Trini asked as Andros, Tommy and Jason gathered around Zhane's console. The group watched as the four men started getting into a heated discussion.

Tommy turned to the others, his face dark. "We're almost to Phadoes. We're going to try and out run them." The space Rangers all took their positions and the others moved to hang on to anything they could grab onto.

"And if we can't?" Kat asked as she and Kimberly moved to put Justin between them. Justin looked at both women and raised an eyebrow. It was funny for him, even though he'd been a Turbo Ranger through two teams, both girls were trying to protect him, even if he didn't think he needed it.

"The Space Rangers will take care of them while we teleport down," Jason told her as he stumbled toward her. As soon as Kat and Jason linked hands, a blast rocked the ship. Amidst the alarms, the Rangers shuddered when they heard the explosion and Aisha scream.

"KIMBERLY! BILLY!" Aisha called as the consoles behind the former Pink and Blue Rangers exploded, sending them both flying across the room. Tommy, who'd been standing with Andros, spun around in time to see the pair hit the floor with a sickening thud.

Moving in what seemed like slow motion, Tommy cried out "NO!" as he dove for his teammates.

Trini blinked in surprise before she too surged forward to help her friends. Knowing Tommy was freaking out enough for the both of them, Trini shoved down her panic and the sudden urge to cradle Billy in her arms as she fumbled with both his and Kim's wrists to check for pulses. "Tommy, they're still alive," she breathed out as he nodded.

Billy moaned. "Oh man!" he hissed as he came to. Trini shuddered in relief and helped him sit up before she threw her arms around him in a hug. "Trini, I'm fine, really," Billy managed as she pulled back.

"Kim?" Tommy whispered as he leaned forward, sliding his hand under her neck and sitting her up. She still hadn't moved a muscle since she'd landed. "Come on Beautiful, time to wake up," Tommy murmured softly, a sense of déjà vu sweeping over him, Jason, Zack, Billy and Trini.

The gang watched on in shock as Tommy pulled Kim closer to him as her eyes fluttered open. "Familiar scene, isn't it?" Zack muttered, Jason, Billy and Trini nodding as the others looked on in slight confusion.

"Tommy?" Kim croaked before Tommy bent over her, shielding her as yet another blast rocked the ship.

"You guys need to get changed and get going!" Ashley called over the blasts, pulling everyone's attention to the problem at hand.

"Let's go!" Rocky commanded suddenly. Trini pulled Billy to his feet, wrapping and arm around him to help support him as Tommy hoisted Kimberly in his arms and followed the others off the bridge.

~*~

The Cargo Bay

"Are you ready?" Zhane's voice was strained as it came over the intercom system.

"We're set Zhane," Adam called as the twelve former Rangers stood together.

On the bridge, Zhane punched a series of keys. "DECA?" he asked when a beeping sound was heard from the teleportation system.

"Zhane, we do not have enough power to teleport all twelve at once," the computer spoke matter-of-factly as the Silver Ranger nodded and sighed.

"Adam, we're going to teleport you in two groups, otherwise it'll overload the teleporter."

"That's fine," the former black and green ranger responded as one group of six was teleported out, followed seconds later by the second six.

~*~

Phadoes  
7:15 A.M. Angel Grove Time

Justin gulped. "Uh oh," he whispered as the group of six looked around.

"Where are the others?" Tanya questioned softly as she, Justin, Zack, Trini, Jason and Kimberly found themselves on a rocky, cliff type beach.

Kim blinked in surprise, memories from several years before coming back to haunt her. "Not again," she whispered as the others eyed her. "All we need now are some Tengas to complete the scene." As soon as the words left her mouth, a familiar screeching and flapping of wings was heard.

"HIT THE DECK!" Zack commanded as Tanya, Trini and Justin followed his lead, ducking the incoming bird-like creatures. Jason and Kim, who'd been on a ledge just above the four, flipped forward over the in-coming Tengas.

Jason glared at Kim as they landed. "You just had to say something, didn't you?" he accused as he whirled around and delivered a roundhouse kick to the chest of the Tenga attacking him.

"Hey! At least they're not Cogs or Piranhatrons!" Tanya called just as the Tenga she was fighting pushed her to the ground.

"We can't keep this up!" Trini cried out, dodging an attack only to have a Tenga push her into Zack, the pair tumbling to the ground.

"KIM!" Justin yelled when one of the Tengas grabbed Kim from behind and started to lift her off the ground.

Kim's eyes widened. This had happened the last time she'd visited Phadoes, except this time she wouldn't need Dulcea's help. "I don't think so!" Kim growled. She started swinging her feet back and forth in an effort to gain some momentum. Finally, she swung her feet up and popped the Tenga holding her in the face, causing it to release her. As Kim fell, she flipped through the air. Seconds before she landed, a whistling sound started, followed by a set of familiar ki-yai's.

"Here comes the Calvary!" Zack laughed as the rest of the group appeared and started to help.

"Familiar, isn't it?" Rocky quipped as he and Tommy slid to a stop right next to where Kim had landed.

Tommy turned a worried gaze to a still shaking Kim. "You ok?" he questioned, firing a series of kicks and punches forward, looking over his shoulder at Kim, who was battling two Tengas on her own.

"Just peachy!" she chirped before her face went pale. "TOMMY WATCH IT!" she screamed, leaping toward him. Tommy had just enough time to turn and duck as Kim flew over him, her feet connecting with the chest of the Cog who'd been approaching him from out of nowhere. Kim blinked in surprise as the hunk of metal flew back into the cliff face.

"Just what we don't need!" Adam hollered. He, Kat, and Jason suddenly found themselves back to back, surrounded by Cogs and Tengas. Billy and Justin had bounded over to help Tanya, who was currently being pinned to the ground by two Tengas and a few of the Cogs.

Zack gasped as Trini and Aisha were tossed into him. "What are these things?"

"Machine Empire Cogs!" Rocky growled, leaping to the rescue of his three friends. The whistling noise that had started when the Tenga had taken Kim into the air started to increase in volume, announcing the arrival of a cloaked figure coming to the aid of the twelve. Rocky, Adam, Kim, Aisha, Billy and Tommy grinned in recognition while the others stared on in shock as the cloak was dropped, revealing a bikini-clad woman. Taking the initiative, the woman took the two sticks she held and locked them back together, creating a staff, before she started to strike out against the Cogs and Tengas.

"Who is that?" Justin gasped when the last of the Cogs were defeated and the Tengas flew off.

Aisha smiled as the woman turned to face the Rangers. "Dulcea." The blonde woman stood before the twelve and smiled.

"Welcome back, Rangers. I've been expecting you," Dulcea watched surprise filter through the group. "Come, we've little time and much to do." With that, the Master Warrior turned. The six who'd been first sent to her years before followed without question while the others hesitated. "Jason, Trini, Zachary, Tanya, Justin and Katherine, come, we have no time for questions just now." All six blinked in surprise. Tommy and Rocky chuckled at them while Billy and Aisha laughed and Kim and Adam smiled.

~*~

"Wow!" Justin cried as the group made it's way through a gorgeous mountain-forest setting.

"I've got a very bad feeling about this," Trini murmured. Without warning, two low, long howls were heard, followed by a screech and two inhuman roars.

Dulcea smiled as she stopped. The group looked up in shock. In the trees just before them, five glowing forms could be seen - a gold eagle, a green dragon, a yellow bear, a blue wolf and a beige puma. "Dulcea?" Tommy asked when the five glowing animals disappeared into thin air.

Dulcea's smile was a secretive one. "Come, we have a ways to go still," she commanded as the group resumed their walk.

~*~

"Your Cogs could not defeat the Rangers either!" Lord Zedd argued with King Mondo as the assembled villains stood on the bridge of Ivan's ship.

"Your Tengas ran as soon as that stick wielding super-model appeared!" Mondo fired back.

"ENOUGH!" Ivan roared, causing the battling villains to jump. "So they've found Dulcea, it matters not. They will not be able to access the Great Power even if they get to it."

~*~

The clank of metal and the hiss of power charging the air was all that was heard as the figure stood over the great altar before it. On the altar, twelve glowing round objects rested. "Soon, very soon," the figure grinned as it poured more power into the objects.


	5. Chapter 4: Dulcea's Gift

Return Of The Great Power  
Book1 - The Return  
Chapter 4: Dulcea's Gift  
By: Pink_Green_White_4ever  
Last Revised: May 6, 2004

~*~

Monday  
June 17, 2002  
9:00 A.M.  
Angel Grove Time  
The Ninjetti Temple Ruins

As the group of twelve crested the rise into the temple, gasps were heard from some of them. The ruins before them were heartbreakingly beautiful. More vegetation had grown around the ancient temple since Dulcea had first brought the Power Rangers to the plateau, a fact that did not escape those ex-Rangers. "It's gorgeous," Zack started, evoking nods from some of the others.

"It's so sad," Trini murmured. Dulcea bestowed a sad smile on Trini.

"Yes Trini, it is very sad. Ninjor and I are the last in the line of the ancient Ninjetti, or were until Zordon sent Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Kimberly, Aisha and Billy to me all those years ago," Dulcea softly informed them. "The ruins have decayed greatly over the many years since the Ninjetti last thrived here. It is here where I will guide you, as best I can, to find the power that you seek."

Adam stepped toward Dulcea, a pensive look on his face. "Dulcea, how are we to get the Great Power without Power Coins?"

Dulcea smiled. "All in good time, Adam, all in good time. For now, you need to rest. I must go gather some supplies and then we shall start you on your quest." With that, Dulcea, to the amazement of those around her, transformed herself into an owl and flew off.

"Great, so we're stuck here until she comes back?" Justin asked as Tommy nodded.

"Yeah," Tommy replied before he turned toward the cliff edge, to stare out over the Neola Jungle toward the Monolith that loomed in the distance.

~*~

6:00 P.M.  
Angel Grove Time

The sun was starting to disappear behind the horizon when Dulcea returned to the ruins. Tommy and Jason sat together, staring out at the jungle and monolith, silently communicating. Katherine, Kimberly, Trini, Aisha and Tanya sat together in a circle around the fire talking about the last few years of their lives. Justin was sound asleep, his head pillowed on Kat's lap. Adam, Billy, Zack and Rocky were doing some light sparing off in the corner.

"Dulcea's back," Aisha called softly to the others while Kat gently shook Justin awake when the white owl reappeared and then transformed back into Dulcea. Moving silently, she approached the rock altar. She leaned her staff against it and produced two leather pouches, setting them on top of the rock. Turning, she faced the group of twelve before her.

"Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kimberly, and Billy, please step to the side," Dulcea asked as the six nodded and moved. Justin, Tanya, Zack, Trini, Jason and Kat stood in a semi-circle, with the fire between them and where Dulcea stood. "Many years ago, I told the six that came to me that in each of us is an animal spirit waiting to be released and that all they had to do was look deep inside. The same holds true for you. Every spirit has the potential to harness the Ninjetti power, not just the six you associate with it. Close your eyes, look deep into your soul, and reach for your animal spirit."

At Dulcea's words, six pairs of eyes shut as she took one of the leather pouches and dumped the contents into her hand before stepping forward toward the fire. When she was satisfied that the group was concentrating, she cupped her hands together and blew the magical dust toward her young friends.

The power of the Ninjetti swirled through the fire and around the six former Rangers, before transforming them into their ninja uniforms. Suddenly, Justin opened his eyes and laughed. "WOW!" he whispered.

Smiling, Dulcea moved to stand in front of the youngest Ninjetti. "As the youngest, Justin, you have much to learn from your teammates. Like your animal spirit, you are elusive, but adaptive. You have become the Puma," Dulcea informed Justin as he looked down at the beige uniform and gold insignia on his chest. At Justin's smile, Dulcea moved over to stand in front of Tanya.

"Tanya, stealth and proud, you are the sleek Panther," Dulcea informed the purple clad woman. Tanya nodded, her eyes catching Adam's over Dulcea's shoulder as the older woman stepped over again.

"At least I'm not the Pink Panther," Tanya quipped, causing the others to chuckle.

Zack gulped when Dulcea stopped in front of him. "Free-spirited, Zachary, it is your loyalty to your cause and your friends that keeps you grounded. You have become the Eagle," Dulcea informed the gold dressed Ninja. Again, the Master Warrior moved, this time coming to a stop in front of Trini. The frown on the turquoise clad woman's face reminded Dulcea of the first time Adam had learned of his animal spirit.

"Trini, what's wrong?"

"I'm a deer," the Asian girl muttered as Dulcea laughed.

"No, you are the Gazelle, calm and graceful," Dulcea murmured as Trini nodded.

When Dulcea reached Jason, she was shocked to see the panic in his eyes. Zordon had told her of his first Red Ranger, and the absolute command Jason had when under pressure. "Jason, what is it?"

"A Dragon? A green Dragon?" Jason's eyes darted over Dulcea's shoulder and locked on Tommy's placid face.

"Have you not controlled two dragons in your past?" Dulcea asked calmly. Jason blinked at her. "You had control of the Red Thunder Dragon and when the Green Ranger powers failed Tommy, he trusted you with the Green Dragon, did he not?"

Dulcea's comments made the Rangers gasp. Obviously, she had talked to Zordon before his death otherwise she'd have never known about their pasts. "She has a point, Bro," Tommy smiled at Jason, whose nod was slow.

"As the Dragon, Jason, you are both mysterious and protective." At Dulcea's words, Kimberly, Katherine and Trini started laughing, only stopping as the Master Warrior glared at them. Moving one last time, Dulcea stopped in front of Katherine.

"Lithe Katherine, you once were given command of the Crane, but that was not your true animal spirit. Passionate and mystical, you are the Tiger," Dulcea smiled at the orange dressed blonde. Katherine smiled up at her and nodded.

With a small hand gesture from Dulcea the two groups of six switched places. Walking back to the altar, Dulcea emptied the contents of the second pouch into her hand. "A little over six years ago, you where sent to me to retrieve the Great Power. I aided you by bestowing the heritage of the Ninjetti on you," Dulcea spoke as she stepped toward them. "Now you return to claim what was taken from you; to once again put the lives of many before your own."

Dulcea stepped up so that all that stood between her and them was the fire. Of their own accord, the six closed their eyes and waited for Dulcea's magic to work over them. As the sand spread, the fire roared to life, instantly clothing the six before the Master Warrior in yellow, red, blue, black, white and pink ninja uniforms. Turning, Dulcea reached out and grabbed her staff before moving to stand in front of the newly uniformed ninjas, starting with the yellow dressed Aisha. "From bear cub to mother bear. Aisha, you were fierce and unstoppable in your youth, now you stand before me mindful of your surroundings and serene. Once again, you are the Bear."

Aisha smiled and nodded, stepping aside as Dulcea moved on to the next in line - a red draped Rocky. "The mighty Ape returns," Dulcea spoke as Rocky grinned at her. "You came here powerful and smart, this time you come here selfless and trusting. Rocky, you are again, the Ape."

Dulcea next stopped in front of Billy, who once again wore blue. "Cunning and swift in your youth," she spoke slowly. "You've become wise and compassionate. Billy, again, you are the Wolf." Billy nodded and grinned moving to stand with Aisha and Rocky when Dulcea stepped over in front of the black clad figure.

"I take it you're not upset with your animal spirit this time?" Dulcea asked the grinning Adam.

Adam chuckled and nodded. "I'd like to think I've become that handsome prince you told me about all those years ago."

"Indeed you have. You have also become daring and skilled since our last meeting. Adam, you have become the Frog once more."

As the others watched on, Dulcea stood straighter when she stepped in front of the white clad Tommy. Tommy gulped when he saw the serious expression steel across her face. "The winged lord of the skies has returned," Dulcea spoke clear enough for the entire group to hear her. "You come to me now, knowing how quickly your domain can crumble and how fast your supporting wind can disappear. You were just beginning to understand your position when we last met; this time you come to me a true leader. Tommy, you are once again the mighty Falcon."

Tommy gulped again. He knew exactly what Dulcea was talking about. Silently, he and the others watched Dulcea approach the pink wearing Kimberly. "Little Crane," Dulcea whispered, her eyes sad when Kimberly's hesitant gaze met her own. "Your agility could not prevent your wings from being clipped, but like the Firebird of your past, you have risen from the ashes. You have returned to this place independent and strong. A fully mature woman stands before me where a half grown girl once did. You are once again the Crane, Kimberly, who has learned to fly on renewed wings."

Turning, Dulcea moved back to the altar as the twelve ninjas grouped together in front of her. "You twelve were chosen by Zordon, whether directly or indirectly," Dulcea spoke softly to them, a wistful smile playing across her features. "I trust Zordon's judgment. He never failed in choosing those who would carry the power without fault or regret."

The Rangers felt tears well in their eyes at the mention of their mentor, of the being who had brought them all together. "Dulcea, what are we to do now?" Aisha questioned as she moved from next to Rocky to stand next to Kim, who grabbed her hand and forced back the raging emotions.

"I want to train you in the use of your Ninjetti power," Dulcea told them. They looked surprised by that. "I was unable to do so the last time, but you're going to need the training more now then you would have then. I also have another gift for each of you."

Tommy looked perplexed. "A gift?"

Dulcea smiled at him. "Yes. I did not give them last time because they were not needed; Zordon provided you with everything you were in need of for battle." Turning, Dulcea crouched before the altar and grabbed a handful of pebbles from its base. Slowly, she stood and faced the Rangers once more, throwing the rocks into the fire, which caused them to exploded. When the fire died down to a normal flame, in front of each Ranger floated a weapon, or in certain Rangers' cases, multiple weapons.

"Some of the weapons before you are the traditional ones used by the Ninjas of Earth, others were used by Ninjetti many years ago. While your powers are best suited to your personalities, these weapons are best suited to your abilities," Dulcea spoke. She strode forward, stopping in front of Billy.

"Billy, your weapon is the Blue Wolf Staff, a variation of the three-section staff," she informed him as he reached out and took the wooden and metal weapon. "As you see, it is well named. It is three small staves held together by two chains. It is multi-dimensional in its use."

Billy nodded and watched as she moved on. "Adam, you will bear the Black Frog Tomahawks," Dulcea spoke as Adam reached out and grasped both of the medium sized weapons. "Your skill and coordination will serve you well in their use."

"Tanya, you weapon is the Purple Panther Rapier," Dulcea informed the purple ninja. "It may be slim, but its flexible and deadly, just like its owner."

Tanya smiled and watched Dulcea approach Kat. "Katherine, you will possess the Orange Tiger Longbow," Dulcea informed her as Kat reached out for the bow and quiver filled with arrows that floated before her. "Like you, it is a weapon of grace and beauty."

"Zachary, you will wield the Gold Eagle Battle Axe in battle," Dulcea spoke, causing several of the original Rangers to snicker. "What's so funny?"

Zack grinned at her. "My weapon as the Black Ranger, and subsequently Adam's when he took over for me, was the Power Axe," Zack informed her.

Dulcea rolled her eyes and moved on. "Justin, your weapon is the Beige Puma Lance," Dulcea informed him as he reached out for the long, two-headed lance. "Treat it well."

"Trini, your weapon is the Turquoise Gazelle Glaive," Dulcea smiled as Trini reached out and grasped the handle of the long, blade tipped lance that glowed turquoise in her hand.

Dulcea then approached Rocky. "The double Red Ape Butterfly Swords are yours, Rocky," Dulcea informed him as the red dressed man reached out for the two moderately size swords that floated before him. Moving on, Dulcea faced Jason. "Your weapon is the traditional sword of the ancient Samurai, Jason, and is known as the Green Dragon Katana."

Stepping over one last time, Dulcea found herself standing before Aisha, Kimberly and Tommy. "Aisha, you will carry the Yellow Bear Sais," Dulcea spoke as Aisha reached out and grasped the yellow glowing weapons that looked like they'd come straight out of the movie 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'.

"Kimberly," Dulcea spoke with a smile as the others watched the two objects float before Kimberly. "You are the only one who will carry two very different weapons. Before you are the Pink Crane Tessen, or the steel fan, and the Pink Crane Crossbow. They will serve you well."

Kim nodded and then stepped back with Aisha and the others to watch Tommy receive his weapon. "Tommy, your weapon, of all, is the most legendary, for you will not carry a normal ninja weapon, or a normal weapon period."

Tommy stared at the sword floating in front of him. "The sword before you has been in many stories over the centuries since it was first forged. Most notably, it is known as the sword pulled from a stone by a would-be King, or better yet, given to him by the Lady Of The Lake."

Tommy, Kimberly, Jason, and Kat all gasped. They knew exactly what Dulcea was saying. "HUH?" Justin quipped as Billy shook his head in disbelief.

"Tommy, before you is the mighty sword known to all throughout this universe as Excalibur," Dulcea murmured as Tommy stared wide-eyed at the floating silver, black and white sword. The others all gasped in shock at the name Dulcea placed on the sword. "Excalibur, which from here on out will be known as the White Falcon Sword, can only be wielded by those pure of heart, just in cause, and free of spirit. It is the true status of a great leader."

Tommy gulped, then reached forward and wrapped his hand around the black, leather-banded hilt. As soon as his fingertips touched the sword, a white light erupted, blinding all those present. "Tommy," Kim murmured as she opened her eyes and watched him hold Excalibur above his head.

"I don't understand, wasn't Excalibur returned to the Lady Of The Lake after King Arthur was mortally wounded?" Jason asked of the legend of King Arthur.

Dulcea nodded. "You forget, Zordon spent many centuries on Earth. Some among the most mystical and magical beings of your planet," Dulcea started as Tommy lowered the sword and stared at it. "The one who was the Lady Of The Lake entrusted him with Excalibur when it was returned to her. I give it now, because it was Zordon's decision for Tommy to have it, should you be needed once more."

"It's dark now, what are we going to do?" Trini quietly asked as the others gave Tommy some space. Kim stood near him, knowing all too well the emotions filtering across his face as he digested the responsibility that Zordon and Dulcea had just placed on him. Without a word, Kimberly reached a hand forward and grasped Tommy's free hand, squeezing it tightly as he looked over at her.

"You will rest. Tomorrow, I will train you and then you will return to Earth."


	6. Chapter 5: The Ninjetti 12

Return Of The Great Power  
Book 1 - The Return  
Chapter 5: The Ninjetti 12  
By: Pink-Green-White-4ever  
Last Revised: June 21, 2004

~*~

Tuesday  
June 18, 2002  
10:00 A.M. Angel Grove Time

The sounds of practice combat drifted through the air of the ancient ruins. The Rangers were paired off in groups of two or three. Billy, Adam and Trini were working together while Aisha and Tanya moved in a meditation Kata. Zack, Kimberly and Rocky worked together while Tommy, Kat, and Justin sparred with one another.

Dulcea had taken Zack, Trini, Billy, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, Kat and Justin aside already and trained one on one with them, showing them how to use their weapons to the best of her ability. She still had Tommy and Kimberly to work with, but knew it was better to focus on her current opponent - Jason - then to let her mind wander. "You do well with that," Dulcea complimented him as Jason used his sword to block the strike of her staff.

"Thanks," Jason told her, parrying with a strike of his own. "It reminds me a lot of my first weapon as a Ranger."

Dulcea smiled then lunged at him, watching as Jason spun out of her line of attack. "The Power Sword?" she asked softly, Jason looking at her in a mixture of shock and remembrance. He nodded, not trusting his voice to work. "They were forged by the same man, Jason."

That brought the Green Ninja up short. He stood there unmoving, sword in hand, allowing Dulcea to get the better of him with a sweep of her staff. The katana dropped with a clank while Jason's body hit the ground, hard. "Excuse me?" the Green Ninja finally managed to ask, watching on in utter shock as Dulcea smiled, offered her hand, and pulled him to his feet, all the while thinking of how much she should tell him.

"The Green Dragon Katana and the Red Power Sword were forged by Masamune, a sixteenth century Earth sword maker from Japan," Dulcea informed him. "He was one of the few non-magic beings on Earth that knew of Zordon. Masamune was commissioned to create the Power Sword when Zordon started making the first set of Ranger powers suitable to humans. The sword you hold now was one of the last he made. Had the original six powers not been lost, the Dragon Katana would have gone to whoever the Green Ranger was."

"So it was supposed to go to Tommy?" Jason asked, his voice carrying a slight bitter tone. It seemed, sometimes, that Tommy was the center of the very team; at least it seemed that way with how everyone always seemed to gather around him.

Dulcea saw the look and heard the tone of his voice. "No. It was meant for the Green Ranger, whomever it was to be. It was not preordained that you six would become Rangers; you forget the powers were created long before you were ever brought into existence." Dulcea watched Jason sigh, and allowed a grim look to mar her features. "Jason Scott, if you do not let go of that which Maligore brought forth, you will never be able to succeed in this most important fight."

Jason simply stared at Dulcea. Would he ever be able to get over the feelings Maligore's spell had unleashed all those years ago? Would he ever get over feeling like his best friend had taken everything important to him, away?

~~

11:15 A.M.  
Angel Grove Time

"I still can't believe Zordon and Dulcea gave this to me," Tommy muttered as he, Kat and Justin sat together, having decided a break from practicing was in order.

"Neither can we," Justin cracked as Kat shot him a warning look.

Turning to Tommy, Kat watched the way he was mesmerized by the sword in his hands. "It's a big responsibility," she started as Tommy nodded. "We don't know exactly what its powers are, so you've got to be prepared for anything to happen."

Tommy smiled. "I'm still in shock." A cry of disbelief shook the trio from their conversation.

Rocky was lying on the ground, both his swords out of reach, with Kimberly's Tessen pressed tightly against his throat, holding him there but not hurting. "Do you yield, Rocky?" Kim growled. Rocky's eyes were wide as he stared up at one of his best friends in total shock. All five feet two inches of Kimberly stood towering over the Red Ninja, anger rolling off her in waves. The others had jumped back as the Pink Ninja had proceeded to lay into Rocky after his teasing had gone too far.

"Rocky!" Justin called, racing to his red friend's rescue.

"Justin no!" Tanya hissed as one of her hands shot out and restrained him. "He started it; Kimberly is merely putting him in his place." As much as it pained Tanya to admit it, she knew Rocky had been asking for it. Kimberly's time away from home was still a very sore subject, and Rocky had done nothing but poke and poke and poke until Kimberly's usually restrained anger had leapt out of control.

Adam and the others stood back in shock still. "Remind me to never, ever upset her," the Black Ninja muttered.

Kimberly continued to glare down at her friend. "You know I was only joking," Rocky started as Kim began to back off inch by inch. "Kim, tell me you know I was only kidding?"

Moving stealthily, Tommy made his way toward them, his hand wrapping around Kim's upper arm. Gently, he tugged her toward him. Tommy frowned when he noticed the uncharacteristic anger in her eyes. "Rocky, what did you say to piss her off?" Kat asked.

Rocky looked at the orange clad woman in helplessness as Adam and Billy pulled him to his feet. "I was teasing Kim about Florida, and all the guys she probably met." Both Trini and Aisha reached over as soon as Rocky was back on his feet and slapped him upside the head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Rocky protested the treatment he'd just received.

Meanwhile, Tommy had pulled Kimberly away from the group. "Kim, calm down," Tommy whispered as he pulled her into a semi-hug. "What's wrong?"

Kim shook her head, pushing away from him slightly. "Rocky hit a sore spot, and after I asked him to knock it off, he kept teasing," she spoke, looking past Tommy to the monolith that loomed in the distance, her mind going back over old memories.

Tommy watched her, knew that her eyes were taking in the jungle behind him. "You've never lashed out like that before. This had to be more than just Rocky teasing you." When her eyes returned his gaze, Tommy felt the bottom of his stomach drop out on him. For the first time in his entire acquaintance with Kimberly, he saw a fear in her eyes, a fear that she had never shown, even to him.

"Florida is a sore subject, one I don't want to talk about right now, and I asked him to leave it be. Next time, he won't push me when I ask him not to." Kim's words were laced with a double meaning, one that had a ball of dread forming in the White Ninja's stomach. Kimberly had never been so harsh, so unyielding. It was a feeling Tommy knew he wasn't comfortable with.

"Come, you must eat, replenish your strength, so I can tell you of the journey ahead," Dulcea spoke, beckoning the twelve to the fire.

~~

12:30 P.M.  
Angel Grove Time

"Would you like to talk about it?" Dulcea asked when she approached Kimberly, who was sitting apart from the others, watching the jungle below. The Pink Ninja had separated herself from the others, claiming not to be hungry, when Dulcea had gathered them earlier.

Kim tried to ignore the worry she heard in Dulcea's voice, but couldn't. She nodded slowly, taking a deep breath when Dulcea took a seat next to her on the rock. "I can't believe I went off on one of my best friends like that," Kim slowly whispered, disbelief lacing her voice. "I've never gone off on one of them, not like that." Angry tears welled in her eyes, but the former Ranger and current Ninja blinked them back. Tears had no place in her life now; all they did was remind her of what had been and how things were now.

"I meant about this Florida that Aisha was speaking of," Dulcea spoke. Zordon had told her some of what had happened to the first six she'd met with, but he hadn't gone into great detail.

Kim nodded, choking back her emotions. "Shortly after we defeated Ivan, I was given the opportunity to train with a very famous gymnastics coach for an international competition."

"The Pan Global Games?" At Kim's nod, Dulcea continued. "Zordon spoke of it, and I've heard the others speak of it as well."

"Yeah, so I'm sure Zordon told you about my last week as a Ranger." Dulcea nodded. "When I got to Florida, I was pretty messed up. Losing my power coin, moving away from home, leaving my friends, especially Tommy, behind, had me spinning out of control. I sucked it up though, cause I knew I couldn't disgrace them, or myself, by falling apart." Dulcea watched as Kim's face became a mask of stone.

Reaching over, Dulcea laid a hand on Kim's back, rubbing in a slow motion. Kimberly was so distracted by her tale, that she didn't notice it, or the fact that the others were listening to what she was telling Dulcea. "Things pretty much calmed down, until I came home for a visit at Christmas. All I wanted to do once I was home was stay with them, to feel like I belonged again, but by then it was too late. I guess my head was so messed up, it wasn't listening to my heart." Dulcea wasn't quite sure what to make of that, but the others knew what Kim was talking about. Kat and Tommy had been particularly chummy that Christmas, as they'd been bonding since the incident with Kim, so it was only natural for Kim to think something was going on when she saw them together.

"When I got back to Florida, one of the trainers and I got close," Kim mumbled, closing her eyes as memories of a tall, dark haired young man with piercing blue eyes came to mind. "He treated me like I was a glass doll when we weren't in the gym, and when we were practicing gymnastics, he treated me like I could do anything. It was nice to have a guy notice me, especially since my boyfriend was so far away." The others watched Tommy wince at that comment before they turned their attention back to Kim.

"And so you fell?" Dulcea asked, knowing the bare minimum of the story.

"Now that I think about it, no, I didn't fall, I just thought I did," Kimberly fiercely growled, her eyes snapping open. "In the midst of my emotional breakdown, one of my roommates and I were talking, and she made a crack comment about Tommy and Kat. It set me to thinking that maybe I'd be doing him a favor, letting him go. It wasn't fair to keep him tied down with me three thousand miles away. I still hadn't decided what to do when things blew up in my face."

Dulcea watched Kimberly's emotions pour out onto her face. "We were training really late one night, on a routine I just wasn't getting, when it happened," Kim spoke, her voice quivering. "I managed to nail the landing, and in the middle of celebrating, he and I kissed each other. One thing led to another, and we started seeing each other in a capacity that when I think about now, it makes me sick. I cheated on the man that I've loved since the moment I laid eyes on him, with a piece of trash that isn't even fit to be on the bottom of that same man's shoes."

"Kimberly," Dulcea spoke, watching the raw look of Kim's face, watching as the former Ranger laid her heart open so Dulcea would understand.

Kim gulped. "I'm sure Zordon told you about the letter." Dulcea nodded. "Mike convinced me to write it, instead of calling Tommy like I was going to. I don't know why, but something kept holding me back. I originally thought I'd call to tell Tommy, tell him the truth, ask him for his forgiveness, and come home as soon as I could, but something kept stopping me. Instead, I wrote him the letter. Mike and I started seriously seeing each other shortly after. Right before the incident on Murianthias, Mike and I split. I came home for a reprieve, a break, and then all hell broke loose. I was going to tell Tommy the truth, but then I saw how happy he and Kat were. I left home again without telling him what had happened, and I've subsequently cut all of my friends out of my life because of it."

"There is more, is there not?" Dulcea questioned. Kim nodded. Before Kim could speak, a loud explosion sounded. Both women jumped to their feet when they saw a part of the jungle explode in a fireball.

"What is that?" Trini asked as the others rushed to join Dulcea and Kimberly at the edge of the plateau.

Tommy and Rocky shook their heads, while Adam and Tanya gasped. "More Quadra-fighters. They must be looking for us," Kat started just as another blast shook the plateau, this one closer to the base.

"We've got to get out of here. They'll destroy the temple if we don't!" Aisha growled as she and Billy lost their footing and hit the dirt as yet another blast rocked the ground.

"Dulcea?" Justin queried.

"You will have to face a test once you reach the monolith, passing it will be the only way you're going to be able to retrieve the power inside and get home."

Twelve sets of eyes took in the slightly panicked Master Warrior. Nodding, Tommy moved to stand between Kim and Dulcea. "It's time, let's go." With that, the twelve ninjas set out while Dulcea watched on, praying for their safe journey.

~*~

1:15 P.M.  
Angel Grove Time

Unlike the first trip to the monolith, the group ran rather than walked. Overhead, Quadra-fighters flew, firing down around the twelve, but never hitting their intended targets.

As they left the base of the plateau, the explosions lessened, almost as if the Quadra-fighters had backed off. "Is it just me, or do they have really bad aim?" Zack puffed out as he, Rocky and Jason leapt over a fallen tree.

"It's just you," Rocky muttered. Zack glared at him. "Normally, they hit what they aim for."

"TOMMY!" Kat and Kim cried out in shock as an explosion in front of them rocked the group. For a few moments, the White Ninja was unseen. Kim collapsed to her knees, staring at the spot where Tommy had been, unblinking. In the span of one second, it felt like her whole world was shattering around her again.

Jason gasped when the dust from the shots settled, revealing Tommy kneeling on the ground, a luminescent pink glow surrounding him while a beautiful pink bird sat on his outstretched arm. "What the hell?" Jason muttered as the others watched Tommy finally look up at the bird on his arm.

"A crane," Tanya whispered in awe as the others watched Tommy stare at the bird, his head nodding occasionally.

"Kim, is that..." Trini started as Kimberly slowly got to her feet, her head nodding in response.

Meanwhile, Tommy and the crane that was the physical manifestation of Kimberly's Spirit Animal spoke silently. [You must trust her completely, or all is doomed.]

[I trust her with my life.]

The crane flapped its wings and bobbed its head. [Your life is one thing; you heart another. Learn to trust her, He Whose Spirit is the White Falcon, or all is doomed.] With that, the crane flapped its wings and flew toward Kimberly, landing on her outstretched arm.

Tommy stood and made his way back toward the girl who held his heart, watching as she silently spoke with her spirit animal just as he had. After a moment, the crane seemed to bow to Kimberly before disappearing in a cloud of pink power. "What just happened?" Zack asked as Kim and Tommy stared at one another.

"Kim's spirit animal just saved Tommy's life," Justin spoke as Kim took three steps forward and then flung herself into Tommy's arms, her own arms going around his waist.

"Are you ok?" she choked out as she held onto him, relief washing over her when his arms tightened around her.

Tommy chuckled - same ol'Kim - always worried about him. "Thanks to your feathered friend, yeah," he quipped as Kim pulled back to look up at him. He saw she was still scared, so he smiled a giant smile for her. "Guess I owe you one."

Kim cracked a relieved smile. "Naw, I owed you one anyway, remember?" she asked, referring to the incident in the pool. Tommy nodded, then turned to start again as the others followed suit, this time his large hand hanging on tight to Kim's smaller one.

~*~

3:00 P.M.  
Angel Grove Time

The group sighed a collective sigh of relief as they passed from the desert into the cover of the Neola Jungle. Since they'd lost the Quadra-fighters, they'd slowed their pace some. "Uh oh," Trini murmured as they started walking through what seemed to be a graveyard for dinosaurs.

Adam chuckled. "Welcome back to Jurassic Park."

Rocky, Billy, Tommy, Kim and Aisha glared at him. "It wasn't funny last time, Adam," Aisha muttered. "What makes you think it would be funny this time?"

Adam shrugged. "Hey, at least we don't have to worry about the giant dinosaur chasing us. Tommy took care of him last time."

Kim winced. "You know, I said the same thing about the Tengas yesterday, and look what happened," Kim pointed out to him. Adam was about to counter with a witty comment when Kat and Aisha let out shrieks of surprise.

"Nice going, Adam!" Rocky hollered over the roar of the dinosaur that had come to life. Billy looked over at Kim, who stood next to Tommy, slightly trembling.

"RUN!" Zack called as the dinosaur, a much larger one then last time, started stalking the Ninjas.

"CRAP!" Tommy hissed as he and Billy pushed Kimberly out of the way of the large tail that came crashing down.

"JASE!" Trini cried out in disbelief as the thing started chasing her green clad friend.

Jason turned and ran toward the large tree directly behind him, running up its trunk and then flipping over the dinosaur, which simply crashed into the tree when it couldn't stop. "I take it this happened last time?" Jason fired off his question to Tommy, who he'd landed next to.

"Except last time it was Tommy saving me from that thing!" Kim growled. The dinosaur seemed to find Justin an interesting target, but the giant tail swishing back and forth was keeping the others a good distance too far away to help their young teammate. "That's it!" Kim surged to her feet, motioning for Aisha to join her.

"Ideas, girlfriend?" Aisha whispered as Kim nodded.

"When I give you the signal, let loose with your spirit animal," Kim laid out her plan as Aisha nodded. Rocky, Billy, Adam, Tommy and Kat watched the two get ready and then surged forward to make a distraction for them.

Aisha hung back and watched as Kimberly quickly climbed a tree not far from where she was. Both women could see Justin valiantly trying to kick the dinosaur away, hoping to give himself some room from where he'd been backed against a set of broken dinosaur skeletons. "NOW!" Kim called as Aisha nodded.

Before Aisha had time to react, a commotion of sounds descended upon the area, causing the dinosaur skeleton creature that was focused on Justin to turn its attention. In the bushes next to where Justin was, four sets of glowing eyes could be seen. The group of Ninjas watched on in stunned silence as a turquoise gazelle, a red ape, a purple panther and an orange tiger jumped from the bushes, each animal attacking the ancient monster.

As if it sensed it was out numbered and out gunned, the dinosaur turned and fled into the safety of the trees near where it had come from. The twelve Ninjas turned and regarded the four animals. The panther and tiger each flopped onto the ground, their heads held high as they curled their front paws under them. The ape jumped up and down for a moment, making the girls giggle at the thought of how much Rocky's spirit animal acted like him, before he too sat down, legs folded and head cocked to the side, watching them. All eyes turned to the gazelle, who bent a foreleg and gave a low bow to the group.

"How beautiful," Kat murmured as she and Tanya watched their spirit animals sit before them. Trini nodded her agreement, her gaze taking in the powerful gazelle. Rocky laughed as he and his spirit animal simply shared a nod of acknowledgement.

Gasps of surprise were heard as the four spirit animal saviors disappeared in a bright burst of energy. "Whoa!" Aisha spoke, the others nodding in agreement.

"Guys, I think we should get going before that leftover from the 'Land Before Time' comes back," Rocky seriously implored the others, who all nodded and began moving along on the path to the monolith.

~*~

6:00 P.M.  
Angel Grove Time

The rest of the trek to the monolith was fairly quiet. The six who'd been to Phadoes before warned the others of what might happen at the monolith, if indeed the four rock warriors were still guarding it.

When the group of twelve reached the clearing at the base of the column of power, they noticed how eerily quiet things were. "Tommy, I don't see the four guardians," Billy pointed out as the White Ninja nodded.

Twelve sets of eyes focused on the relatively large, black frog that sat on the steps leading to the door of the monolith. "Adam, I think he's your friend," Rocky pointed out as the Black Ninja nodded and stepped forward.

[Welcome] the voice resonated in all of their heads.

"Can you help us?" Adam inquired.

The frog smiled, an act that seemed to require ever muscle in its face and looked rather strange. [You do not need help; you must simply look inside yourself to find what you seek. Are you ready to face this final challenge?]

The group of former Power Rangers nodded, a croak from the frog their only way of knowing he'd understood them. Suddenly, a blinding silver light lit the area of the monolith, bathing each Ninja in its warm glow. [Good luck, Rangers.]


	7. Chapter 6: Haven't We Done This Before

Return Of The Great Power  
Book 1 - The Return  
Chapter 6: Haven't We Done This Before?  
By: Pink_Green_White_4ever  
Last Revised: July 23, 2004

~*~

Tuesday  
June 18, 2002  
6:00 P.M. Angel Grove Time

Justin felt the power of the monolith wash over him. It wasn't much different than the Turbo powers he'd been given command of as a young boy nor was it much more different than his newfound Ninjetti powers; but it was different all the same. There was something about the power of the monolith...hadn't the girls mentioned something called the Great Power, after Dulcea had given them their Ninjetti powers? Was this what they was referring to, this warmth and assurance?

When the beige clad young man finally opened his eyes, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until he realized he wasn't standing in front of the monolith, but in fact was standing at the base of what had been Zordon and Dimitria's column of power in the Turbo Chamber. [Face one of your greatest fears, and receive the prize you seek] a voice seemed to fade into the background of his mind, but Justin had heard the challenge all the same.

"One of my greatest fears?" Justin questioned aloud, confused at which of his fears, the ones he readily acknowledged, would have to do with the Turbo Chamber.

"You lie to yourself if you think one of your greatest fears has nothing to do with the Power!" a voice boomed around the room. Justin's head snapped to look at the column where the Rangers' mentors had resided, but found no one. Looking around the room, Justin frowned when he realized he was completely alone in the Turbo Chamber. "You are never alone, Justin, not once the Power touches you."

The young man steadily grew angry as the voice continued to read his thoughts. Didn't the person know it was an invasion of privacy? "My apologies, young one, I did not mean to offend or anger you."

Eyes wide, mouth opened in shock, Justin looked up at the column again, this time almost expecting Zordon to be floating above him, grinning down at him. The voice sounded entirely too familiar for the young former Ranger's liking. "Zordon? Zordon, is that you?" Justin asked, his voice cracking with the emotions he felt.

The room remained silent, as though the voice had left. Justin closed his eyes, his mind taking him back five years to the day he'd stepped into Rocky's hospital room and then had stepped from boyhood to super hero-dom. "Your life changed a great deal when you made the decision to visit Rocky's sick bed that afternoon, did it not?" This voice, different from the first in that it was female, was also hauntingly familiar. Justin knew he would have been able to recognize Dimitria's voice anywhere.

"Yes, the decision to go visit my big brother in the hospital changed my life in more ways than I can possibly count," Justin murmured, his mind going back over every minute of that adventure. The team still referred to it as the Murianthias incident, as the whole adventure had been unsettling, particularly for the five active and two former Rangers that had experienced it.

Justin could still remember the look on Rocky's face when the older boy had found out he had been listening to the Rangers' conversation from under the bed. Smiling, he could fondly remember the look in Rocky's eyes as the Blue Zeo Ranger had given Alpha 5 and Zordon the go ahead to give Justin the Blue Turbo Powers. Justin swore, even to this day, no other morph had felt as invigorating or liberating or even suffocating, as that first time...had it really only been five years since that momentous occasion when he'd become the youngest Power Ranger of all time?

And then the madness that had been the Nemesis Triangle and the Island of Murianthias came crashing back. Tanya had taken the incident like a champ, not really letting the fact that two of her friends were in danger get to her until after the mission had been completed. Kat had acted likewise, though the Pink Turbo Ranger had more of an emotional investment in Divatox's two hostages - Kim had given Kat the opportunity to join the team and Jason had been a teammate during the Zeo Crisis. Poor Adam. He'd been torn, between his loyalty to the current team and his friendship with the two former Rangers. But the Green Turbo and veteran Ranger had pulled through, never having to betray either allegiance. And then there had been Tommy.

If he closed his eyes, Justin could still vividly picture the look on Tommy's face through his visor when the Red Turbo Ranger had seen Kimberly and Jason dropped into the volcano and turned against them by Maligore. Justin felt, again, the pang of guilt that that one memory always brought. He'd felt like he'd let the team, Zordon, but most importantly Tommy, down, by not being strong enough or fast enough to reach the wheel that Elgar and Rygog were standing at and using to slowly drop Kim and Jase into the cursed volcano, inch by agonizing inch. And because he hadn't been fast enough, strong enough, the two former Rangers had been turned against their friends and former teammates.

"That may be true, but you also helped get them back. You're the one who suggested using our weapons to get Maligore's attention, to get him to follow us outside to battle him in the Zords." This third voice brought a smile to Justin's face. Tommy, in all the time that they'd been friends after that adventure, had never gotten on Justin's case about what he hadn't been able to do. "And, you're the one who found the entrance to the volcano to begin with."

When Justin opened his eyes, he found Tommy standing next to him, looking up at the smiling face of Zordon. To Tommy's side, Dimitria floated serenely. "I guess, even after we helped Kim and Jase, I always felt like I couldn't live up to you guys, or even their legacy as Rangers. I'll bet they never let that happen to one of their friends."

Dimitria floated toward Justin, stopping mere inches in front of him. "You are not Jason, or Kimberly, are you?"

Justin wrinkled his face in confusion. "No."

"Then why do you compare yourself to them? Are you not Justin Stewart?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

Zordon chuckled. "Dimitria has a point, Justin. Kimberly and Jason, and even you, were picked for your own unique qualities. You can't compare yourself to them, because your situations were vastly different." Justin nodded at that. He understood the span between the original team and his own two Turbo teams. "The two of them were among the original five, and later the original six. Your experiences becoming a Ranger and later on as a veteran Turbo Ranger were different then theirs as Morphin' Rangers."

"I know how you feel, Bro," Tommy started, turning to face Justin. "It's hard to live up to the expectations of others, especially when those others are legendary in your mind. What you've got to remember is that you're just you, not Jason, not Kimberly, and certainly not me or Rocky. All we expect out of you is YOUR best, which is all YOU should expect out of you."

Justin nodded. He finally understood. "One of my greatest fears was that I would never live up to the legacy of the first Rangers because I was so young, and still am, but you guys are right. Zordon wouldn't have let Rocky give up his spot on the team if he hadn't thought I could handle the responsibility," Justin spoke, watching Zordon and Dimitria nod before he turned his gaze back to Tommy. "And you guys wouldn't have let me stay if you didn't think I was taking it seriously, or wasn't able to handle it. But most of all, I don't have to live up to the legacy of the first team, I'm supposed to cherish it and what it meant, and the opportunity it's given me. Jason chose Rocky and Rocky chose me."

Justin blinked rapidly as the Turbo Chamber disappeared in a flash of light. He found himself standing in front of the steps leading to the monolith again. Turning, he noticed he was the only one of the group of twelve to be standing there. [A job well done, Justin, a job well done] the voice from before, the one who'd issued the challenge, spoke again.

Turning, Justin stared at the beautiful white falcon that was perched on the steps leading to the monolith. "You're Tommy's..."

[Yes, I am. Now, you may want to get comfortable, I do not know how long the others will take]

"And if they don't pass this test?"

[They will perish] the falcon spoke, cocking its head to the side when Justin's eyes slammed shut and the boy looked as though he were whispering something unintelligible. [Justin, I have great faith in they who represent my fellow spirit animals and the one who represents me. They know what is at stake should they fail. I have every confidence that they will succeed, and so should you]

"I do," Justin murmured. "I'm just saying a little prayer to give them some help."

~*~

In his twenty-four years of life, Zack had seen a lot of things that could be classified as weird, abnormal, and downright scary, but this one topped them all. The former Black Morphin' Ranger found himself standing in a fully functional Command Center. [Face one of your greatest fears] a voice seemed to taunt him, fading into the background of his mind as the scene before him took over his attention. He hadn't been a Ranger for a very long time, but Tommy had been the one to tell them about the destruction of their home away from home, and Zack had seen the carnage himself just days ago.

"Oh boy," Zack managed to mutter as he slowly moved around the circular platform where Alpha 5 had more often than not been found in the Command Center, monitoring Earth, the Moon and most of the Milky Way for possible threats.

"Would you not designate holding the Power as one of your worst fears?" Zack felt himself go still at the sound of that oh so familiar voice. Turning, he looked up to where Zordon should have been but found nothing but space.

Zack shook his head. Holding the Power had been scary, going to Geneva had been terrifying, but coming home after all this time, now that was something he'd been dreading nearly since the day he'd left. He'd given up the duty he'd been charged with all those years ago to go to a peace conference where the daily threat of losing your life was next to none. How stupid was that? Zack couldn't help but think he'd messed up by going to the conference. The former Ranger pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping to ward off angry tears. Closing his eyes, he could remember clearly the last time he'd stood in this very room. It had been the night of the power transfer.

"Bro, come on, you weren't the only one who left for it, remember?" The sound of his best friend's voice snapped Zack from his thoughts. Looking around him, all five of the other original Rangers stood, wearing their signature colors, and smiling at him.

"Jason," Zack started, only to be shushed by Kimberly.

The former Pink Ranger stood toe to toe with Zack, which made him laugh; same ol'Kim, still too short for her own good. "Zachary Emanuel Taylor, don't you dare think for one moment we didn't understand your need to go to that conference."

Zack stood there, mouth open in shock at the sound of Kimberly's voice, or maybe it was more she'd hit the nail on the head with her words. Was that one of his biggest fears? Was the thought of his friends resenting his choice to leave really what he had been afraid of when coming back?

"Come on Zack," Tommy started, reaching out to lay a hand on Zack's shoulder. "You, Jason and Trini went and did something that was just as important as being a Power Ranger. You guys were trying to find ways to make peace between the peoples of Earth. So you weren't fighting alien monsters on a daily basis, you were fighting monsters all the same - hate, indifference, poverty, war." Tommy's eyes shone with the honesty and sincerity of his words. Zack had never known the former Ranger leader to lie to him, let alone tell him something he himself didn't believe.

Zack finally let their words sink in. "Zack, we never resented your choice to leave the Ranger team. In fact, we were proud that you guys decided to go and do something new, that you weren't afraid to face a new challenge," Billy started. "Besides, look how much good was done in your absence. You, Jason and Trini made extraordinary improvements through the Peace Conference and your leaving the team helped bring Rocky, Adam and Aisha to it. I, for one, am glad that we were given three new Rangers, it meant that we had a bigger group of friends to share this burden with."

"What I think Billy is trying to say," Trini started, stepping toward her friend for the first time. "Is that they aren't mad at us, at you, for leaving. They're proud of us."

Zack nodded. For the first time in nearly eight years, he actually felt at peace with his leaving the team. "I've always pushed the issue aside because I felt like if I took it out, examined it, I'd find that you guys were mad at me leaving you with the duty I'd been given. Loosing your friendships because of that would have killed me." Zack's comments were directed to the three that had been left behind all those years ago.

Kim smiled and looked up at Zack. "Look where you are now, Zack," the petite gymnast started. "You've gone and done what you wanted but you've returned to that duty at the first sign of you being needed again. You've never really given it up, and you're just now realizing that." Zack cracked a grin.

"Yeah, I guess I have." Zack could say no more as the warm light from the monolith washed over him, distorting the Command Center before him until he found himself standing in front of the steps leading to the giant pillar of power.

"Zack?" At the sound of his name, the former Ranger snapped his gaze up to the worried face of Justin.

"Justin, what's going on?"

[Very well done, Zachary]

Zack gaped at the white falcon perched on the steps next to where Justin sat. "I think I need to sit down," he murmured, taking a seat on the other side of the falcon. "You're Tommy's spirit animal, right?"

[Yes. We must wait for the others now]

Nodding, Zack took a deep breath and shot a smile at Justin. The poor kid looked nervous as all get out. "So what happens if they don't pass?" The look on Justin's face was grim, and it made Zack gulp.

"You don't want to know."

~*~

Trini sighed as bittersweet memories assaulted her mind. She found herself standing next to her old locker in the main hallway of Angel Grove High. Smiling, Trini trailed her fingers along the blue painted metal where she and Kim had spent many a morning gossiping, comparing notes, avoiding Bulk and Skull's unwanted attentions or discussing Ranger business.

[Face one of your greatest fears]

Trini felt the shiver go up her spine, as the voice seemed to fade almost before she'd heard the words. 'One of my greatest fears?' she silently asked herself, confusion evident.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and the doors to the classrooms opened, students pouring into the hallway, anxious to get to their next classes. "Trini!" a voice called out in delight. Turning, Trini saw Kim, Aisha, Kat and Tanya hurrying toward her from what Trini knew had been Mrs. Applebee's room.

Blinking, Trini watched as the four girls gathered around her. They were chattering away about something or another as Kim and Aisha poked around in their lockers. 'We never attended high school together, what's going on?' Trini questioned herself as she attempted to keep up with whatever Kimberly was babbling on about. "Kim, slow down, I don't understand a word of what you just said," Trini sighed as she rubbed her fingers over her forehead, hoping to get the on-coming headache to go away.

Kim looked sheepish. "Sorry. You are coming to the Youth Center with us, right? Jason, Tommy and Rocky said something about teaching a class and Sha and I want to go and watch 'em."

Trini merely nodded, knowing it was better not to even try and attempt to sort out Kim's mile a minute conversation. Silently, the former Yellow Ranger followed her four friends over to Kat and Tanya's lockers.

"Tri, you ok?" Aisha asked softly, catching the others' attentions. Trini looked dazed as she attempted to answer Aisha's question.

"I..."

"Oh come on, Tri, you'll adjust to normal high school again, no worries," Kim gushed when she saw the look on Trini's face.

"This isn't real," Trini muttered, knowing that moments ago she'd been standing on another planet in front of a giant monolith that supposedly housed the greatest power in the universe.

Kat laughed, threading her arm through Trini's. "It's ok Trini, you'll adjust to being around all of us. Trust me, it takes some getting use to."

"I don't belong here, this isn't real."

"Trini Kwan, you did not just say that," Aisha scolded, watching as Trini's eyes flew open and her gaze landed on Aisha's face. "You're one of us, in fact you were one of the first of us. If anyone belongs here, it's you."

Trini nodded. Tanya shared an encouraging smile. "Aisha's right," Tanya started. "Don't worry about fitting back in, you still have a place here, you never lost it."

Trini smiled at Tanya, and then looked down at the petite brunette standing directly in front of her. "I've never, in the ten plus years I've known you, ever known you to have a problem when it came to wondering if you fit in or not. You can't tell me some time in another country changed that, can you?" Trini could only stare at Kimberly as her life long best friend nailed the cause of her anxiety dead center. "Trini, it's ok to be nervous, you've been away for a while, but you've just got to get past that awkwardness of being back and then you'll be fine. OK?"

"I guess I've just been feeling funny coming back. I mean, I'm kind of the odd man out when it comes to the group. You guys are paired off, pink and yellow."

"Hey!" Aisha laughed. "Tanya and I have shared teams with Kat, just like you and I did with Kim. No worries!" The others laughed at Aisha's comment before turning to walk down the hall.

Trini made to move to follow her friends but never made it. She felt the hallway fade from around her, leaving her standing at the steps where she'd been only a few minutes before, this time facing Zack and Justin.

"Trini?" Justin asked carefully when he saw the tears welling in her eyes.

She smiled at the young Ninjetti and then turned to look at Zack, who came forward and enveloped her in a hug. [Well done, Trini. You faced one of your greatest fears and over came it.]

Trini's eyes landed on the white falcon now perched next to where Justin sat on the steps. "I take it the others still haven't passed their test?"

"Nope. It's a waiting game now," Zack murmured, as the three humans got comfortable.

~*~

Billy knew his mind was playing tricks on him. In fact, it had been nearly a week and a half since he'd been where he was standing now. Of course, after he'd received the summons by Alpha 5, he'd packed as quickly as possibly and headed for home.

The strange flashlight like torches still lit the room, giving off an eerie under water glow to the walls and the screen of the computer that took up the entire wall in front of the former Blue Ranger. [Face one of your greatest fears, William]

Billy blinked rapidly and looked around, expecting to see someone standing with him. "That's odd," he whispered. Billy shook his head. He knew he must be hallucinating. His sensible side said that there was no way he could be hearing a voice if there was no one else in the room, but the side of him that believed in the magic and power that he once possessed as a Ranger knew that it was entirely possible.

"How did I get back to my quarters on Aquitar when I was just on Phadoes?" Billy questioned out loud, his mind moving at the speed of light to figure out his situation. Slowly, Billy moved toward his massive computer, typing in a series of commands that booted the giant machine up.

Shaking his head, Billy sat down in front of the console. "William, you have a communication coming in from Earth," the computer chirped evenly, the sound monotone.

"Patch it through," Billy commanded as the screen flared to life. Sitting back in the chair, Billy watched on as Tommy's face appeared on the screen, the Zeo Rangers in the background, looking rather frazzled.

"Billy?" Tommy questioned.

Smiling, the former Ranger nodded. "Go ahead Tommy."

"Billy, we really need your help," Tommy started. "Zordon, Alpha, and even Adam and I are stumped."

Billy sighed. It wasn't like he hadn't been expecting the words. There had been a few times during the Zeo Crisis that Tommy and the others had called him for help.

Of course, not only had the Zeo Rangers relied on him for help, the Aquitian Rangers had as well. It seemed he'd never grow out of the role of the problem solver, or the nickname Zack had given him - "Main Brain".

Sighing again, Billy nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Adam and I have tried to recalibrate the frequency between the Zeo Zords to perform the Mega Zord sequence a little faster, but it doesn't seem to be working. Neither Zordon nor Alpha have been able to figure out what we're doing wrong. Think you could give us a hand, if you're not busy? I know you're working with the Aquitian Rangers, but we could really use the advice."

Billy furrowed his brow. Maybe his first feelings toward the situation were unfounded. Tommy and Adam had gone to Zordon and Alpha first, after having attempted the calibrations and calculations on their own. Only when their mentor and his assistant had been unable to help had they sought his help. "We're sorry to bug you Billy," Adam spoke, his face appearing next to Tommy's. "We're just stumped. You'd have thought some of those Billy-smarts of yours would have rubbed off on us while you were here, but apparently we weren't so lucky."

Adam's teasing eased some of the tension that had built in Billy's shoulders. "Send the calculations to me," Billy smiled. The calculations appeared on the screen and Billy rapidly read through them. "You guys did a good job. It's just the math that's off a little. Try changing the combination frequency by .0005 milliseconds and that should work."

Billy watched Tommy type the calculations into the computer on his end, smiling when the computerized display of the Zeo Mega Zord sequence appeared, and worked exactly how the group had hoped. "ALRIGHT BILLY!" Billy laughed, hearing Rocky whoop in the background.

"Hey, you guys did most of the work, I had nothing to do with this. I am just surprised Alpha did not catch that sooner," Billy muttered, his mind drifting.

"Hey Bro," Jason's voice floated across as he, Rocky, Tanya and Kat squeezed together with Tommy and Adam. "How are things on Aquitar?"

Billy chuckled when Jason grinned that oh so cheesy grin of his over the communication. "Everything is fine. We are experiencing a lull at the moment and my treatments are progressing as expected."

"Any chance you'll be coming home soon?" Kat questioned with a smile.

Tanya nodded in agreement with her fellow female Ranger. "Yeah, we miss you!"

Billy felt his heart crack a little bit and then felt himself slip back into the present. There had been a possibility Cestro had told him of when he'd first gone to Aquitar for help - the treatment might not work. "I do not have any idea as to the possible date of my departure from Aquitar or my return home. I apologize, but I must be going."

The group nodded. "Billy-man?" Rocky questioned, waiting until Billy acknowledged he'd heard the Blue Zeo Ranger. "Hurry home, ok? We miss having you around. It makes hanging out at the youth center or the park kind of hard when you aren't with us. Feels like something's missing."

Billy felt his throat close up on him. The look in his friends' eyes told him that he had just been feeling sorry for himself earlier. "I will come home as soon as possible, Rocko. Billy out."

The computer screen went blank, leaving Billy to stare at it as tears welled in his eyes. His heart ached for the familiarity of the youth center, or Angel Grove Park, even - heaven help him - the sureness he felt when he was in the Power Chamber. "You miss them."

Turning, the former Blue Ranger saw Delphine standing in the doorway to his room. Not trusting his voice to be steady, Billy simply nodded to his friend. "Why do you look as if you were worried they simply see you as the person with all the answers?" the white Aquitian Ranger questioned as she stepped toward her friend.

"Because, for a long time I was always the one they went to for answers when they could not figure things out for themselves," Billy spoke bitterly. His genius was sometimes a blessing and a curse.

"Was that not a sign of their faith or trust in you, that they would come to you for answers when they could not find ones for themselves?"

Billy blinked as he stared up at the leader of the Aquitian Rangers. Delphine was absolutely right. "Until now, I did not see it that way."

"You have been feeling sorry for yourself, as you would say on Earth. You think your friends see you solely as the genius, but just now, did Rocky not make a point to inform you of their feelings? They miss having you near, just to be with."

Billy opened his mouth to retort but felt the world start to spin around him. Slamming his eyes shut, the former Blue Ranger hoped when he opened them again the room would have stopped tilting. What he hadn't been expecting was to find himself standing before Trini, Zack and Justin, all of whom looked worriedly at him. [You faced your fear, William. Congratulations]

Turning, Billy gazed at the pure white falcon that was perched on Justin's shoulder. "Tommy's spirit animal," Billy muttered as Trini and Zack helped him sit down on the steps. "One of my greatest fears, and I finally acknowledged it."

[And worked passed it]

Nodding, Billy sat with the others in silence, part of him knowing they needed to wait for those who'd yet to return and afraid to ask what would happen if his friends couldn't get passed their fears.

~*~

The sun peeked through the pastel yellow curtains of the window into her room. The air was heavy with the smell and feel of rain that had yet to fall. There were sounds coming from outside the doors of the hut, sounds of the villagers' morning routines, but that was something Aisha had become accustom to. Gone were the sounds of the big city, replaced with the simplicity and calm of the African plains. Slowly, Aisha blinked the sleep from her eyes, stretched under the thin yellow and white sheet, and then sat up, her bones creaking and protesting the movement. 'I bet Zordon never anticipated us feeling like this after we gave up the power' she mused sardonically to herself.

Once her feet touched the ground, Aisha felt the world spin slightly out of focus. [Face one of your greatest fears]

The former Yellow Ranger knew she'd heard a voice, but it was gone as quickly as it had come, and upon closer inspection, her small hut was devoid of life other than herself. "Sha, you're hearing things," she chided herself as she moved to dress.

A half hour later, and her morning wake up routine behind her, Aisha ventured out of the hut and into the heart of the village. It wasn't until she'd almost reached her small work area on the other side of the encampment that she realized a detail of great importance. "How in the hell did I wind up back here when I was on Phadoes?" she asked herself as she stopped, standing still in the middle of the path she'd been walking on. Looking around, Aisha saw the villagers she had come to know and love going on about their business like nothing was out of place.

"Aisha," the soft voice called. Turning, Aisha saw Keesha, one of her young assistants, coming toward her. The younger girl looked worried.

"Keesha?"

"Jon-ba arrived from the city this morning," Keesha spoke as she and Aisha made their way to their work area. Aisha's equipment was set up just how it had been the entire time she'd been in Africa. There were charts, books of logs and microscope equipment everywhere.

Aisha smiled. "Yeah? And how was the trip into the city?"

Keesha smiled back at her older friend. "He brought you something." Digging into the satchel at her side, Keesha pulled out a worn and dirty envelope. Smiling again, the younger girl handed the piece of mail to Aisha.

"A letter from home," Aisha murmured as she looked down at the front of the letter. In dark letters were her name and address, and the return address of the DeSantos household in Angel Grove, all done in Rocky's surprisingly careful handwriting. "Rocko."

"A letter from your friends?" Keesha asked as Aisha nodded. Noting that her friend was occupied with the letter from the United States, Keesha turned and left Aisha to her privacy.

Numb fingers slowly opened the envelope. Carefully, Aisha pulled the thick, red letter from its confines. Sitting on a stool, the former Yellow Ranger began to read.

Rocky's letter started with the pleasantries. He asked how she was, how the work was coming, how school and the weather were. He told her how the gang was fairing. It was normal chatty stuff. Then Aisha hit the second page, and felt her stomach drop out.

Rocky wrote of Kim and Tommy's break up, which shocked Aisha to death. The letter continued with Billy's departure and Jason's arrival and acceptance of the Gold Ranger powers, which the letter went on, the former Ranger leader had been forced to give up because they were slowly killing him.

Rocky wrote of the changing of the Zeo powers to the Turbo powers, and of his stepping down from his position as the Blue Ranger because of his accident. He told her about Justin, and spoke of his fears that he'd placed a big responsibility on the younger boy's shoulders.

The final page was how the team was adjusting to each other. Rocky spoke of how Tanya seemed to fit right in with them easily, how she and Kat had become the best of friends and how much Adam seemed to be taken with her.

Aisha felt sick to her stomach. She'd never been a jealous person, but for some strange reason, she was jealous of Tanya. The current Yellow Ranger seemingly had everything that Aisha had held dear - her powers, her spot on the team, her friends. 'Now I know how Kim and Trini must be feeling' Aisha thought to herself as tears pricked her eyes. She'd been thinking of traveling back to Angel Grove for Christmas, but the thought was suddenly shot out of her mind faster than if she'd morphed. She no longer fit in with the team.

"My dear, you look as though you're going to cry." Looking up, Aisha came face to face with one of the village elders, a man she knew only as Jean. Taking a deep breath, Aisha nodded and then swiped at her eyes. "I take it your emotional state has to do with that correspondence you've received from home?"

Again, Aisha nodded, not trusting her voice to not give out on her. "Aisha, do you not realize that your friends are merely keeping you abreast of what's happening in your homeland while you're here helping us?" Jean spoke, his voice soothing. "They would not wish for you to feel sad, but to rejoice that the duty you passed on is being well taken care of."

"I just feel like I no longer belong in their circle," Aisha muttered as tears threatened to spill again as she bowed her head.

Jean reached out one frail hand and lifted Aisha's chin, so that he could look her straight in the eyes. "You do not believe that, you and I both know this to be true. You share a bond with them that cannot ever be broken, nor can it be understood by those who lived on the outside of your world. You may feel like you no longer belong, but that is not true. You merely have to look within to see that their love, their friendship, still soars freely within your soul, within your heart."

Aisha nodded. Jean smiled at her before turning to leave her to read the rest of the letter. What Aisha found surprised her. Rocky finished his part of the letter with an 'I love and miss you' and then there were small messages from all of the others, each expressing how much they missed her and loved her and wished she'd come home soon for a visit. "Oh guys!" Aisha choked out as more rebellious tears, ones of happiness, leaked down her cheeks.

Bringing the letter up to her heart, Aisha closed her eyes and thought of her friends. When she opened them again, the village around her was starting to fade and blur, until it was no longer present, in its place was a dense jungle. A gentle hand rested on Aisha's shoulder, causing her to spin around. She smiled widely when she saw Billy standing before her, with Trini, Zack and Justin just behind him. "Billy!" Aisha suddenly leapt into the former Blue Ranger's arms, causing him to laugh.

"Sha?" Trini beckoned as Aisha left Billy's arms and threw her own around her predecessor. "You ok? You're crying."

"Tri, I've never been better, never," Aisha bubbled, as she moved to hug Zack and then Justin.

[I am very proud of you, Aisha the Bear]

Aisha's eyes widened at the sound of the familiar voice. Looking over Zack's shoulder, Aisha saw the white falcon perched in the tree just beyond. "You're..."

The falcon's head bobbed once. [Yes, I am.]

"Where is everyone?"

"They haven't passed their tests yet," Justin murmured, watching as Aisha bit her lip and nodded.

~*~

Rocky knew he was probably hallucinating. In fact, he was sure of it. Just a few days ago, the whole team had gathered together in what remained of the three bases used by Zordon's Rangers; the only one that had halfway survived was the Power Chamber. Therefore, Rocky knew that the Turbo Chamber could not be intact in anything other than his very delusional mind. "What the hell?" Rocky muttered to himself, turning in a circle, seeing the room he'd never stepped foot in, for the first time.

[Face one of your greatest fears, Rockford]

Rocky scowled. Not many beyond his family and friends new his full name, in fact he didn't think even Zordon had known his full name. "Face one of my greatest fears?" Rocky asked himself softly, looking around the Turbo Chamber. What could one of his greatest fears have to do with the Turbo Chamber?

"Rocky!" several voices called out, startling the former Morphin' and Zeo Ranger. Turning, Rocky found Adam, Tanya, Kat, Tommy and Justin walking toward him, each dressed in their Turbo uniforms, helmets in their hands.

Rocky frowned. "What are you guys doing here?"

The question had the Turbo Rangers staring at Rocky in confusion. "I think the question is, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be taking it easy? Remember, doctor's orders?" Adam asked, walking toward his life long friend but stopping when Rocky glared at him. Rocky looked really confused, and getting more and more agitated by the moment. "Rocko?"

"What I meant is what are you guys doing here in your Turbo uniforms? We were all just on Phadoes..." Rocky trailed off, getting a very good look at the group before him for the first time. It suddenly struck Rocky that his friends that were before him looked nothing like they did just a few moments ago in front of the monolith.

Kat's hair was well past her shoulders, where as moments ago it was just above her shoulders when not in a ponytail. Her skin was really tan, where moments before she was rather pale, thanks to the rainy weather of London.

Tanya's hair was curled and held back by a headband, instead of the braids she'd been sporting for weeks now. She seemed less sure of herself, and she wasn't standing nearly as close to Adam as Rocky had seen her since the former Yellow and Green Rangers had married.

Adam's hair was long and wild, instead of the crop cut he'd been sporting since he'd started working at the television station. He seemed a lot shyer now too.

Tommy's long wavy locks were hanging about his shoulders, instead of it being spiked and gelled. What's more, Tommy wasn't wearing the temporary silver rimmed glasses he'd been told were required since his accident on the track a few months back.

However, it was Justin's appearance that delivered the biggest shock to the former Ranger. The Justin Rocky had just seen was nearly seventeen, with short spiked hair like Tommy's and he was nearly as tall as Jason's five foot nine with a developing muscular body to boot. Instead, here he was standing before Rocky, probably four foot ten with a mop top of hair and no muscles.

"Rocky, what's wrong?" Katherine's lilt brought him back from his silence.

Shaking his head, the former Ranger tried to swallow the panic he was slowly feeling as his mind realized why he was in the Turbo Chamber and why the voice had told him to face one of his greatest fears. "Justin, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Rocky," Justin replied, confused.

Rocky swallowed the lump in his throat. "Are you mad at me for choosing you to take on the mantle of the Blue Ranger?"

It seemed Rocky's worst fear was coming true as Justin stared at him in silence. Tanya, Adam, Kat, and Tommy all stared at him like he'd lost his mind. "Why would you ask me that question, Rocky? You did what you had to do, the team needed a Blue Ranger and you were unable to fulfill the position. I've never regretted accepting your or Zordon's offer to become the Blue Turbo Ranger. Why, are you regretting asking me now?"

Rocky shook his head, staring Justin straight in the eyes, his own face a mask of seriousness. "I wonder how much of your life I've destroyed by thrusting such a big responsibility onto your shoulders at such a young age," Rocky murmured.

"Come on Rocky," Tanya started, walking over and grabbing the former Blue Ranger's hand. "Zordon could have objected to Justin's taking on the Blue mantle, as could have Tommy and Adam, if any of them had thought for a moment that Justin couldn't handle this."

Rocky sighed in frustration. Tanya may have been right about that - Zordon was a wise being, and both Tommy and Adam were veteran Rangers, they all knew the risks, but they just didn't understand his feelings. He'd made a mess of Justin's life when the poor kid already had enough to deal with.

Kat, sensing his train of thought, strode forward and grasped Rocky's chin, forcing him to look into her eyes. "You did what you had to do, Zordon did what he had to, and now Justin has to do what he needs to do. You told me something once," Kat paused, making sure she had not only Rocky's attention, but everyone else's as well. "You told me you can't second guess your actions as a Ranger, because all it takes is one split second in doing so, to turn your world upside down."

Rocky nodded, his eyes darting to where Justin stood between Tommy and Adam. The kid had a goofy grin on his face and he looked so proud standing with his two teammates, wearing the Blue armor that protected him from Divatox's goons. "I worry, and I wonder, sometimes, about what I've done to you."

"You didn't do anything but give me a chance to do something with my life. The way I was going, I would have more than likely gotten into tons of trouble, now I have something that's letting me grow and mature into the man I need to be when I get older. You changed my life, Rocky," Justin informed him. "But not in a bad way, you gave me the opportunity of a lifetime."

Rocky's own words reflected back at him. Hadn't he told Zordon, and subsequently Jason, the same thing when Jason had come back to join the Zeo team as the Gold Ranger? Both males had given him the chance to make something of himself by becoming the Red Morphin', and later Blue Zeo, Ranger.

Before Rocky had a chance to reply, he felt the scene before him waver and distort, leaving him dizzy and disoriented. Slamming his eyes shut, the former Ranger wished for the world to stop spinning.

"Rocky?" At the sound of Aisha's voice saying his name, Rocky's eyes snapped open. Standing in front of him were Justin, Zack, Trini, Billy and Aisha, all looking worried and holding their breaths.

[Well done, mighty Ape] the voice from before congratulated. Turning, Rocky saw the white falcon perched on Justin's shoulder.

"Ok, enough weird stuff. At least tell me I'm in the right time and place now," Rocky half joked.

"You passed your test, Rocko," Justin smiled, watching Rocky nod. "What the hell are those?" Justin hissed, causing the group to gather together. Turning, Rocky saw the familiar forms of Zedd's putties in the trees.

"Justin, if you liked beating up Piranhatrons, you'll love these guys," Rocky quipped. "They're Lord Zedd's putties."

Justin shot Aisha a look as Rocky dropped into a ready stance, Billy, Trini and Zack joining him. "Justin, just remember to aim for the Z on their chest!" Trini called out as the six ninjas jumped into action against the clay minions.

Rocky and Aisha suddenly shot forward, Aisha with a roundhouse kick and Rocky with a spinning heel kick. Rocky's left and Aisha's right feet each landed dead center on the Z's of the two putties in front of them, causing the minions to explode, body parts flying everywhere.

"Whoa!" Justin muttered as Zack came to his rescue, front flipping forward then performing the splits, both feet connecting with putties that were advancing on the younger ninja.

The area in front of the monolith soon filled with the familiar ki-yahs of the group. Billy and Trini were back to back, taking on the same beings they had as teenagers together. "Just like the old days," Billy laughed out as Trini shot him a sour look.

"At least they're a lot easier to beat then the Tengas, Piranhatrons, and Cogs!" Trini muttered, ducking the Putty Patroller who was trying to get her in a bear hug, then slamming her fist into it's chest and watching with satisfaction as it burst apart.

"And wasn't Kim the one who use to say she longed for the easy days of fighting putties, hanging out at the Youth Center and studying for biology?" Aisha muttered as Trini laughed, the two of them suddenly finding themselves back to back as Billy and Rocky circled the group of putties who had them surrounded.

"Don't even go there!" Zack muttered, catapulting himself to their side, Justin right behind him.

"The others better hurry!" Billy gasped. "There's too many of them to keep this up for long!"

~*~

The noise level was familiar. There were kids everywhere, working out on the weights, practicing on the gymnastics equipment, munching on food at the bar, playing video games in the corner, studying at the tables, and in the middle of it all is where Tanya suddenly found herself again, after five years.

Silently, the former Yellow Ranger stood in the middle of what had become a much beloved home away from home. She could still remember the first time that Kat, Rocky, Adam, Tommy and Billy had brought her to the Youth Center, it had been shortly after she'd arrived from Africa and the gang had deemed her settled in at Kat's house.

She felt now what she'd felt then - like she didn't belong, like she was intruding on what had been Aisha's. [Face one of your greatest fears]

Tanya frowned at the voice, noticing that no one else had heard it. "Tanya, are you ok? You've been standing there for a long time, just looking." Tanya smiled. That voice was familiar; it belonged to the portly, jolly owner of the Gym and Juice Bar - Ernie. Turning, Tanya smiled her megawatt smile at him, watching the worry seep slowly out of his eyes.

"Ernie," Tanya murmured, walking up the steps toward where he stood just in front of the Juice Bar.

"Tanya, are you ok?" Ernie asked, worried by the way she was acting. Tanya nodded, hoping to reassure them both that she was just fine, and not going mentally insane like she silently thought.

"I'm fine, Ernie."

Ernie nodded. "You've been out of it the last few days, wanna talk about it?" While Tanya struggled for an answer, Ernie continued. "It has to do with Trini and Aisha being back, huh? You're experiencing what Aisha and Kat did when they both arrived in Angel Grove."

Now Tanya was looking at Ernie, confused as hell. "You feel like an outsider, especially with your friends, or that you're a replacement for someone who was here before you."

Ernie sighed, watching Tanya's dark eyes well with tears. He knew what she was feeling, for he'd walked both Aisha and Kat through it when they'd come to Angel Grove and had joined the group of friends upon the departure of Trini and Kimberly. "Like I said, both Aisha and Kat had the same feelings. And I'll tell you what I told them."

Struggling to keep her voice even, Tanya finally managed to speak. "What's that?'

"You have no reason to feel that way. The gang loves you, just as much as they loved the ones who left and have returned. You belong, because you've made your own special place in the group," Ernie started, looking into the dark depths of Tanya's eyes, his sincerity shining brightly. "You can't take the place of the person who was here before you. What you can do is be secure that you have your own place, and now that the others are back, help them find their places again."

Tanya nodded, not sure her voice wouldn't crack if she responded. Before either she or Ernie had a chance to say anymore, a chorus of voices called out to her. "TANYA!"

Turning, the former Yellow Ranger saw her group of friends. Jason and Kat were holding hands and joking with Zack; Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Justin were teasing each other while Trini, Billy, Kim and Tommy seemed to be looking around for her. Forcing a smile onto her face, Tanya moved to join her friends. Immediately, Adam was at her side, pulling her close to him, his lips seeking out her temple for a loving caress. "Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you," Aisha laughed, reaching over to hug Tanya, who promptly and instinctively returned the embrace.

"Yeah T, we thought we'd lost ya there," Trini laughed, reaching over to squeeze Tanya's free hand.

"I had something to talk to Ernie about." Tanya's answer seemed to pacify the group for the time being. Tanya noticed the truth in Ernie's statement as she watched her friends. They were one big happy family. No matter how many of them there were, whether it was six, five, or even twelve, they were a unit, and each of them had their place. "Hey guys, thanks."

"For what?" Zack asked suddenly, each member of the group turning their attention to Tanya.

"For everything."

"TANYA!" The former Ranger's eyes suddenly misted over, the Youth Center disappearing, and in its place was the monolith, and a scene she didn't particularly care for. Ducking the gray thing that was flying at her, Tanya quickly assessed the situation.

"What are these things?" Tanya hollered to Billy, who was closest to her.

Billy ducked, panted, and then explained. "Zedd's Putties. Hit the Z on their chests!"

Tanya nodded that she understood the former Blue Ranger, and then ducked another incoming putty. Popping back up in front of the cursed thing, Tanya spun once and nailed the Putty in the chest with a well-placed elbow. She watched with some fascination as the minion exploded in an array of body parts. "Gross," Tanya muttered, then felt herself being flung forward. She landed on her stomach, rolled over onto her back, and stared up as one of the Putties came crashing down toward her. One foot quickly snapped up, striking the Z adorning its chest expertly, causing it to explode like the first.

"Aisha!" Rocky's voice snapped Tanya from her thoughts. Jumping to her feet, the former Yellow Ranger raised her eyes to see Aisha dangling from the side of the cliff above the pond at the base of the monolith, Putties weaving back and forth above her on the ledge.

"SHA! HANG ON!" Tanya cried out, moving into action. [Move quickly, Tanya the Panther] the voice from the beginning of her test urged Tanya as she moved as fast as she could to diffuse the situation and save her friend.

~*~

Black, almond shaped eyes blinked once, then twice, then a third time. Mind, heart, and soul couldn't quite grasp onto what the eyes were seeing. In fact, Adam was thinking he was going insane. He knew the scene almost like it was yesterday, instead of nearly five years ago. [Face one of your greatest fears]

"Aisha?"

Billy, Tommy, Rocky, Kat and Aisha watched Adam carefully. The former Black Ranger looked upset that Aisha had just come through the portal, carrying the shard of Zeo Crystal she'd been sent to retrieve. "Adam, what's wrong?" Billy quickly asked.

Adam shook his head in disbelief. "Aisha, what are you doing here?"

Aisha laughed slightly in confusion, holding up the Yellow Zeo Crystal. "Bringing back my piece of the Zeo Crystal."

Adam closed his eyes, swallowing hard. The way he remembered it, Aisha had decided to stay in Africa and use her knowledge of animals to help the village where Tanya lived, sending Tanya back to Angel Grove with the Zeo Crystal shard. After she'd arrived, Tanya had become the Yellow Zeo and eventually the Yellow Turbo Rangers, and Aisha wouldn't return for another three years. "Where's Tanya?"

Aisha's face showed her surprise. "How'd you know about Tanya?" Adam gave Aisha a look, one that spurned his best female friend to answer him. "She's in Africa still, Adam."

"WHY?"

"Adam," Zordon's voice boomed. "What's the matter?"

"Aisha wasn't supposed to come home, she was supposed to stay and help the animals, and Tanya was supposed to come back in her place. If she doesn't, she won't become a Ranger, and her and I won't start dating, and we won't get married."

The group of former and current Rangers watched Adam in worry. "Adam, you're losing it," Rocky muttered.

"NO I'M NOT!" Adam roared at his best friend. "This isn't real. In my time, we're on Phadoes, all twelve of us, retrieving the Great Power again, and Tanya and I are married, and Aisha never came back to Angel Grove until years from now!"

[Face one of your greatest fears] the voice murmured again.

"One of my worst fears come true," Adam, slurred his words slightly. "That Tanya never came in Aisha's place, that she and I were never together, that we never got married."

"Adam." The name was his, the voice was her much beloved one.

"Tanya."

He heard her giggle, right next to his ear, but his eyes had shut of their own accord at the sweet sound of her voice. "Adam, Aisha and I made the mutual decision to switch places, remember?"

"Yes."

"All my life, Adam, I've been headed for Angel Grove, headed for greatness as a Ranger, and coming for you. You've got me, for eternity, don't ever fear the what-if's or might-have-beens."

When Adam opened his eyes, the Power Chamber no longer loomed around him, instead he found himself standing on a familiar cliff, with Putties weaving back and forth a few feet from him. "SHA! HANG ON!"

Tanya's voice ripped Adam from his silent reverie. Bending forward slightly, he saw the yellow clad form of one of his three best friends dangling from the root of a bush, much like Rocky had six years before. "ADAM!" Justin shouted up, alerting Tanya, Trini, Billy, Zack, and Rocky to the Black Ninja's presence. Moving quickly, Adam hoped he could pull off what he had already - saving Aisha the way he had Rocky.

"Hey Clay Brains!" Adam called, taunting the putties. "Give Lord Zedd my regards!" So saying, Adam spun around, his foot connecting with each of the Z's on the putties' chests when they turned to face him, causing them to fall backwards off the cliff, exploding mid fall. Moving in a dark blur, Adam bent down, his hand catching Aisha's as she suddenly lost her grip.

"Adam," Aisha whimpered, looking up into the familiar black eyes of her friend.

Smiling, Adam pulled her up, instantly pulling her into his arms for a hug. "I got ya, Sha, I got ya."

[Well done, Master Frog. I believe your friends are still in need of your assistance]

Both Adam and Aisha looked over at the white falcon that'd landed next to them. Nodding, because he knew this wasn't the time for questions, Adam helped Aisha to her feet and the pair made their way back down to help their friends.

~*~

"Kimberly...and...and Jason." The sound of the two familiar names on the wings of the voice of one of her best friends knocked the blonde haired, blue-eyed beauty of the Ranger team from her stupor. Turning, Katherine found Tanya, Adam and Tommy standing beside her, staring at the viewing globe and the two former Rangers currently standing in Divatox's bilge.

Kat felt the well of fear rise up in her throat. Two of her friends, two very important friends were on the viewing globe, being held by one of the worst enemies the Ranger team had probably ever seen. [Face one of your greatest fears]

The former Pink Ranger knew in her heart that these events had happened years before, but it didn't stop the feeling that surfaced in her. As the group gathered together, Kat watched on as they started making plans. Zordon explained why Divatox was after Lerigot. "Lerigot is preparing to surrender," Alpha 5 told the four veteran Rangers, watching their faces fall, after Lerigot had began his prayer for guidance.

"But why? We can't let him do that!" Kat felt the words bubble out of her mouth, like they had so long before.

"It's his family Kat, we'd do the same for each other," Adam murmured.

"I just hope they're ok," Kat whispered, looking at Tommy and Adam.

"Ok, listen. We'll get Kim and Jason out of there and then we'll go after Lerigot's family," Tommy laid down their plan of attack. Kat felt the memories of what had happened when they went to get their friends come rushing back. Tommy had seemed like a crazy man trying to make sure they were ok. 'That's when I knew for sure he was still in love with Kim' Kat thought to herself, feeling the familiar sadness suddenly engulf her from her memories.

"Look, Kimberly and Jason were Power Rangers once. If anyone can get through it, they can," Adam finished, leaving the others momentarily speechless.

Kat remembered the events that followed all too clearly. "Kat, you alright?" Tanya asked as the group of four, helped Alpha get Lerigot ready.

"Hmm, yeah," Kat murmured.

"What's wrong?"

Kat looked over at her best friend, and knew that this Tanya hadn't experienced what her real best friend had - she didn't know what lay ahead of her, or what had happened to Katherine between this first encounter with Divatox and their current situation. "You know, sometimes, I wonder, am I ever going to be able to get out of Kim's shadow? It seems like no matter what happens, she's always first and foremost with Zordon, the team, Tommy." 'With Jason' Kat thought afterwards, with a small amount of jealousy and bitterness.

"Kat, you've made your own place here, just like I have," Tanya murmured. "She was his first love, nothing can ever tarnish that, not even her letter. But you've also got to remember, he's with you now, not her."

'If you only knew, Tanya, if you only knew' Kat laughed to herself. "One of my greatest fears since joining the team has been taking her place, but you're right, I can't, because no one can take her place; not on the team, not within our circle of friends, or within his heart." 'Or Jason's' Kat thought again, then felt sick. She had made peace long ago with Kimberly's place in Tommy and Jason's lives, hadn't she?

"Things will work out, you'll see. She left an incredible legacy as the Pink Ranger, and you have only furthered and honored that legacy with the work you've done in her stead." Tanya's smile relaxed Kat's tenseness.

"You guys ready to go save the world?" Adam questioned as the two girls turned to look at him and Tommy standing with Lerigot and Alpha.

"And our friends," Tommy added as the two girls nodded. "Let's move."

Just as the group moved, Kat felt the world around her start to tilt. She closed her eyes, hoping to keep her stomach from rebelling. Instantly, the world quieted, then the sounds of the Turbo Chamber were replaced with the sounds of battle.

[Well done, Katherine the Tiger. Now hurry, your friends need your help] the voice, the one who had issued the challenge Kat had all but forgotten, urged her.

Kat's eyes snapped open, and took in the all too familiar scene of her friends fighting. "Putties?" Kat cringed, knowing how annoying it was to fight Putties.

"Kat! Look out!" Zack's voice snapped Kat from her confusion. She ducked quickly, snapping her fist out and smacking the Z on the gray being's chest, watching in satisfaction as it exploded.

"Damn Putties," Kat muttered as Zack landed in a crouch next to her, smiling.

"Gee, I guess you got to deal with their dumb asses too, huh?" Zack snickered.

Kat glared at him, nodded, and snapped her foot up, connecting with the putty in front of her. "Gee, you think?"

~*~

The sounds were familiar. Seagulls squawking, kids chattering as they ran back and forth, splashing each other. The sound of the water from the ocean could be heard washing back and forth on the sand of the beach. "Open your eyes, you faker," a familiar female voice laughed.

Cautiously, the former Pink Ranger peeped one eye open, and found herself staring up into the dark, bottomless depths of Trini's gaze. "You alright?" [Face one of your greatest fears]

Kim let the other eye open, gazing up at Trini, Zack, Billy and Jason, all of whom loomed over her. Had none of them heard the voice? "Um, Tri, what happened?" Zack and Jason shook their heads at her, laughing as they pulled the brunette into a sitting position.

"Tommy bounced the volleyball off your head." Kim peered around four of her best friends, and saw the others all standing back, watching in worry. Rocky, Adam and Kat were visibly restraining Tommy, who looked like all he wanted was to sit down beside her and pull her into his arms. Tanya and Justin gazed at her quizzically, while Aisha held the white and black volleyball in question in her hands. "You've got one hard ass head, you know that?" Aisha teased. Kim rolled her eyes but quickly shut them when the action made her dizzy.

"Billy, you don't think this will have an effect on her concussion, do you?" Adam quietly questioned the former boy genius, watching him shake his head.

"I don't believe so," Billy smiled. Kim opened her eyes again when she felt the world had stopped spinning. "Are you alright?"

"I think so." Zack and Jason pulled her to her feet, with Trini moving toward her and wrapping an arm around her waist to help steady her. Kim blinked in surprise as Tommy finally managed to break free of the other trio's grip and rushed toward her, instantly cupping her face in his hands.

He looked so upset, like he felt so guilty over a tiny accident. "Beautiful, I am so sorry," he murmured to her, bringing his forehead forward to rest against hers.

Kim smiled softly. "Tommy, I'm fine. It takes more than a simple knock on the head by a volleyball to hurt me, promise." Kim watched in confusion as he continued to gaze at her, just like he use to before the letter, before she'd broken his heart. "I've been through worse, remember?"

Tommy's eyes darkened at her words, making Kim gulp uneasily. God, he was acting just like he use to, Kim thought silently. It was his simple actions that completely tipped Kimberly off to the fact that this was probably a hallucination, or a dream of some sort. Tommy hadn't looked at her like that in nearly six years, and even though they were steadily working on regaining their friendship, she knew he'd probably never look at her in that soft, tender way ever again.

"Kimberly, what's wrong?" Kat asked as Tommy and Trini moved her away from the volleyball area to where they had set up some blankets and towels for lunch.

Kim looked up at her blonde friend, and saw that Kat was reading into everything Kim was thinking. "Nothing," Kim murmured, closing her eyes as Trini helped her sit back down, this time on the blanket. A bottle of cold water was thrust into her hand, and Jason's muttered words about drinking it barely seemed to make it through the haze of emotions. [Face one of your greatest fears]

Kim shivered. There was that voice again, challenging her. Slowly, Kimberly looked around her as her friends sat on the blankets and towels, passing food and drinks around, chatting about anything and everything. Trini and Aisha sat on either side of her, filling her plate with food, watching her like a hawk. 'One of my greatest fears - that I wouldn't belong back in this group after what I put Tommy through with my letter' Kim finally acknowledged. Somehow, she'd eerily been expecting that to be her challenge since Dulcea, and later Adam's animal spirit, had informed them of how they were to get the Great Power. 'And on top of that fear, the other part was that Tommy would never accept the truth or love me again' she thought sullenly, then remembered the incident on the Astro Mega ship, when she'd gone to Tommy's room, or on the way to the monolith, when her animal spirit had saved Tommy's life. She remembered how he'd held her hand all the way up to the graveyard when things had gotten nuts. Both were instances where he'd proved to her that he was willing to work past what had happened, but that they still had a long way to go before they would come remotely close to getting back what they had.

"You're awfully quiet," Aisha whispered softly enough so that only Kim could hear her.

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"One of my greatest fears," Kim murmured, watching as the attention of the entire group shifted to her.

"What is it?" Rocky asked, genuinely wanting to know what had Kim so shaky.

Kimberly smiled at Rocky, ever the jokester, but knew that even he had a serious side, and she knew that he cared for her deeply. He, along with her other friends, were more like family to her then her own, a thought Kimberly found both disconcerting and yet oddly comforting. "That after everything I've done, everything I've put you guys through, especially Tommy, that I wouldn't be allowed to share this with you ever again."

Jason shook his head. "You know we wouldn't shut you out, Kim." The group looked appalled by her words, particularly Jason, Billy, Trini, Zack, and Aisha.

"I know that, now," Kim choked out. "It's been my biggest fear for so long. I've been so lonely, without all of you, that I stopped believing in the truth, that I stopped recognizing it."

"That's him talking," Aisha and Trini muttered simultaneously, making Kim seriously wonder if this was a dream or not. 'Either that, or I really know those two entirely too well' Kim smiled sadly. The pair had said something to that effect when they'd come to see her in Florida when all the madness had been going on in her life there.

"I stopped being me a long time ago, guys," Kim informed them both, which caused her two friends to shake their heads in disgust.

"Look," Justin interrupted, garnering glares from all of the adults present. "Kim's home, she's safe from whatever happened, and we're all back together as friends. Let it go, it's in the past, where it belongs."

Kimberly smiled a genuine smile at the boy genius that reminded her incredibly of Billy yet retained his own sense of self. "Thank you, Justin." He had met her when she'd been at her worst, when she'd been consumed by her own insecurities and bias, when she'd allowed the Flame of Destruction to overtake her entire being, and still he was willing to help her.

Kimberly felt the now familiar sting of tears welling in her eyes. In the last week, she'd cried more tears then she had in nearly five years. 'I'm turning into a mush' she thought wryly. "KIMBERLY!"

When Kim swiped the tears away from her eyes, she noticed she was no longer on the beach, but back in the jungle, and staring up at Goldar, Mordent, and Scorpina, all of who were looming over her. "Well, well, well, lookie what we have here," Mordent laughed. Kim glared at him.

"Hello Pinkie," Scorpina taunted. Kim rolled her eyes. Did this woman never learn?

"She's mine," Goldar growled, motioning for Scorpina and Mordent to move to block the others.

"KIM!" Kimberly heard Aisha shout her name, but blocked it out. She could feel Jason and Tommy's words from the past come back to her, their voices gentle as they taught her the moves she'd used to get away from Goldar when the flying gold monkey had tried to capture her when she was alone numerous times before.

"You and me, Kimmie, you and me," Goldar prodded, stepping back and letting Kim scramble to her feet. Kim glared at him and then slowed her breathing. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it right. "How are you gonna beat me, little Ninja, when I've got my big bad sword, and you've only got your karate skills?"

"Like this," Kim whispered evilly, out stretching her arms. "PINK CRANE TESSENS!" Kim called out, watching as her steel fan appeared in her right hand, and an identical one appeared in the left.

Justin, Zack and Rocky stopped mid fight with the Putties, gaping as the second fan appeared in Kim's hand. "I thought she only had one?" Rocky barked out, dodging the fist of one of the Putties.

"Apparently not," Zack croaked as one of the Putties nailed him in his stomach.

"Guys, Kim's taken him on before, right?" Justin asked suddenly. Both Rocky and Zack nodded. "Then how about we let her kick his ass and we finish off these clay heads?"

The gold and red ninjas looked at each other, then to Justin, grinning, before turning their attention away from their pink dressed friend and the gold plated ape and back to the task at hand.

~*~

[Face one of your greatest fears]

The voice seemed to echo in the minds of the two men standing in the middle of the Command Center, staring at one another. Neither said a word.

Tommy watched Jason carefully, trying to judge what exactly he was thinking as they stared at one another. Jason, likewise, stared at his best friend and former leader. "Jason."

"Tommy."

Even after speaking the other's name, the two of them still did not move; it was as if they were waiting for the other to start. 'Face one of my greatest fears' Tommy thought with a sigh, as he stared at Jason. He knew which one of his fears he had to face - that his friendship with Jason had been damaged irrevocably by Zordon making Tommy leader over Jason and by Tommy's insistence that Jason give up the Gold Ranger powers even though it meant saving Jason's life; all of this after the fact that Tommy had originally tried to kill Jason, and the rest of the team, upon his arrival as the Green Ranger. Realizing that his best friend was probably thinking about the same instances, Tommy stepped toward Jason. "I'm sorry."

Jason continued to stare at Tommy, wondering what his best friend could possibly be apologizing for. "For what? Tommy, you have nothing to be sorry for."

Tommy shook his head. "I know it hurt you when Zordon handed leadership of the team over to me, and when we begged you to give up the Gold Ranger powers," Tommy started, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the accusations in Jason's eyes. "I mean, I tried to kill you, Jase, when I first became the Green Ranger. You had every right to hate me, instead, you asked me to join the team. And then what's Zordon do, he goes and gives me new powers and completely strips you of your role as leader."

'Face one of my greatest fears' Jason thought as Tommy spilled his thoughts out. 'That I'd never be able to let go of the feelings and thoughts Tommy just brought up.'

Opening his eyes, Tommy started again. "I'm sorry, Bro, I really am. If I could go back, do it over, I would. Hell, I'd ask Zordon to reconsider..."

"No, you wouldn't," Jason started, watching Tommy's face carefully. "I wouldn't let you. It was Zordon's decision. He knew what he was doing, giving you the White Ranger powers and leadership of the team. If he hadn't done what he did, when he did it, you would have had some serious problems when I left." Jason knew the point he made had gotten across to Tommy by the way Tommy was nodding in understanding. "Giving up the Gold Powers was a no-brainer - I would have died if I'd held onto them. If anyone should be apologizing, it's me."

Jason watched Tommy stare at him in confusion. "I never realized, until Murianthias, how much I had boiling inside as far as what you're talking about. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you, or Zordon, sooner about it. I'm sorry for acting like an ass. You're one of my best friends and I've been jealous of you, in more ways than one."

Tommy nodded. He knew what Jason was talking about when he said that. It was a small, well-kept secret between the two that Jason had been on the verge of making a move on Kimberly when Tommy had arrived all those years ago. After Tommy had started dating Kimberly, Jason had felt it best to get the secret out in the open, and since then, the feelings he'd had for Kim had only deepened into love and respect for her, as if she were his baby sister in every way. "What a pair we make," Tommy chuckled as Jason nodded.

"Let's make a pact, here and now," Jason started, looking to his best friend to make sure he had his full attention. When Tommy nodded, Jason continued. "From here on out, no matter what it is, we don't keep things like this bottled up, ok?"

Tommy smiled. "You got it, Bro."

"Good, now explain to me why you're still carrying around the guilt from your arrival as the Green Ranger? I thought Kim and I had worked you past that?" Jason's glare made Tommy gulp.

"Come on, Jase, I damn near killed you guys!" Tommy cussed, turning away from his friend. "I threw the five of you out of the MegaZord for God's sake. I used the Dragon Zord to trash downtown; hell, Rita grew me to the size of the MegaZord and let me go berserk on Angel Grove. I'm never going to be able to forget that."

Jason shook his head in disbelief. "Tommy, you're right, you're never going to forget that; I don't think it's possible. What you've got to remember, on top of that, is how much good you've done since. You're a strong guy, a caring guy, and one that has done everything in his power to make up for what happened. You have also forgotten one tiny point."

"What's that?" Tommy asked, turning to stare at Jason.

"Rita was controlling you; you didn't do any of that voluntarily, now did you?"

Tommy moved to open his mouth but nothing came out. Jason had a point. "Point taken." Tommy rolled his eyes as Jason smirked at him. "We're ok, then, right?"

Jason nodded. "You forgive me I forgive you; that's usually how it works."

Tommy opened his mouth to retort but both men soon found themselves standing in the middle of what looked like a war zone. Kat, Justin, Rocky and Zack were in the middle of a circle of Putties, Aisha, Billy and Trini were going a round with Mordent, Tanya and Adam were getting tossed on their asses by Scorpina, and in the midst of it all, the two ninjas saw their pink clad friend in a heated battle with Goldar. "Oh shit!" Tommy muttered as he and Jason looked at each other.

"Alright Bro, take your pick. You wanna help Adam and Tanya, or Kim?" Jason asked for good measure, but had already started calculating his plan of attack against Scorpina because he knew beyond a shadow of doubt that Tommy was going to run to their favorite brunette's rescue.

"Actually, I think I'll help Billy, Aisha and Trini with Mordent," Tommy grinned as Jason looked at him in shock. "Kim's holding her own against Goldar."

"You sure?" Jason asked, watching Tommy nod. "Whatever you say," Jason responded before they both headed toward their friends.

Gradually, the Putties all disappeared, leaving Kat, Justin, Rocky and Zack to break off to join the others. "What about Kim?" Kat asked, watching as the Pink Ninja dodged and rolled to miss the strike of Goldar's sword.

"Tommy said let her be," Jason informed her as she and Rocky joined him, Adam, and Tanya against Scorpina. Zack and Justin had joined the other group fighting Mordent.

"Is he nuts?" Kat gasped, ducking blow from Scorpina.

"No, he's got a point!" Tanya called as she dove out of the way of Scorpina's sword. "Kim can take Goldar, right Jason?"

Jason shrugged. "He use to get the best of her before, but she could hold her own for the most part before one of us jumped in to help. I have a feeling this time Goldar isn't going to be so lucky!"

"You wish!" Scorpina hissed. "Goldar is new and improved, and ten times smarter and stronger than he used to be."

"Smart?" Rocky asked, stopping mid-stride. "When was Goldar ever smart?" The Red Ninja's comment had the entire team laughing at Goldar's expense.

Meanwhile, Zack and Tommy were laughing and taunting Mordent as Aisha, Trini, Justin and Billy got the better of him with their own punches and kicks. "You know, I'd have expected a better warrior out of one of Zedd's generals," Zack taunted Mordent.

"That's the problem, Zack; he's one of Zedd's generals. That says it all," Tommy laughed, causing Mordent to charge him. Tommy sidestepped and the group of six watched him go flying into the side of the cliff face.

"KIM!" Aisha's scream ripped through the air, distracting everyone. Turning, both Jason and Tommy saw Kimberly on her hands and knees, her back to Goldar, her Tessens several feet from her, and Goldar standing over her, his sword held high above his head.

"Lord Zedd will surely love to have your pretty body to play with, Kimmie," Goldar laughed evilly as he moved to bring his sword down on her.

The group watched on in amazement as one of Kim's feet kicked back, the bottom of it connecting with the chest plate Goldar was wearing. Zedd's head general stumbled back a few paces, giving Kim enough time to roll onto her back. "PINK CRANE CROSSBOW!" The silver and pink weapon appeared magically in Kim's outstretched hands. One silver tipped pink arrow shot out when Kim pulled the trigger, piercing Goldar's armor, causing him to roar in pain, his body stumbling back even further away from Kimberly.

"Retreat!" Scorpina commanded, all three of Zedd and Rita's goons disappearing in a flash of light.

Kim let her weapon disappear as she lay back on the ground, her chest heaving while she struggled to regain her breath. Briefly, Kimberly closed her eyes and smiled. For the first time in a long time, she actually felt like she'd accomplished something. Goldar had always managed to get the best of the former Pink Ranger, but today she'd gotten the best of him. "Alright, you faker, open your eyes already!" Kimberly laughed outright, her eyes immediately opening as the others looked down at her.

"Geez, aren't I allowed to catch my breath? I did just face Goldar one on one, you know?"" Kim retorted, causing Trini to snort as she started laughing.

"Welcome to the club, been there done that," Trini muttered, leaning down with Aisha and pulling Kimberly to her feet. The group watched Kim sway a second before she regained her balance.

Billy cleared his throat, gaining the group's attention. "I believe someone's waiting to have an audience with us," the blue dressed Ninja informed them, turning to point at the White Falcon sitting on the steps to the monolith.

Quietly, the group of twelve moved to stand before Tommy's animal spirit. [Well done, all of you. You faced some of your greatest fears, over come them by recognizing them for what they were, and for that, you have passed your tests. I know you have questions, but all will be answered upon you return home. For now, your prize.]

The group watched as the door to the monolith slid open, and the pyramid of power inside slowly came out. Much like the first time, the former Rangers stood in awe of the Great Power. "All of our animal spirits are on it!" Justin laughed as the pyramid stopped, bathing the clearing and the former super heroes in a warm, golden light.

[My fellow animal spirits and I are proud of you, for everything you do in the name of peace. Go now, for your home, and the universe, needs you.] That said, the Falcon screeched once then dissolved.

"How are we supposed to get home? We don't have our Power Coins like last time?" Rocky asked. All eyes went to Billy and Tommy.

"The same way we got home and saved Zordon the last time," Billy replied. Tommy nodded, motioning for the group to gather in a circle.

"Concentrate." At Tommy's soft command, each former Ranger closed their eyes and willed their powers to meld with the others.

Slowly, each emblem on the front of their uniforms lit up with golden power, until a column of light surrounded the group. With the simple thought of home, they disappeared, leaving behind Phadoes, the animal spirits, and Dulcea who was watching them from the Ninjetti temple. "Good luck, Rangers."


	8. Chapter 7: The Turth Shall Set You Free

Return Of The Great Power  
Book 1 - The Return  
Chapter 7: The Truth Shall Set You Free  
By: Pink_Green_White_4ever  
Last Revised: July 27, 2004

PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER:

Ok, before you even read this chapter, I have something to say. I DO NOT, in any way, CONDONE DOMESTIC VIOLENCE! I’ve had domestic violence touch my life, in ways that those of you who know me wouldn’t think, and if there’s anything I’ve learned from that, it’s that even the most confident, self-assured, strong-willed people can fall victim to circumstances beyond their control.

Second note is that while SOME of the details of Kimberly’s life in Florida come to light in this chapter, Book 2: Revelations details WHAT REALLY HAPPENED! So no, this isn’t your normal, Kim gets beat up by the letter guy story, like a lot of people are thinking... you have to read Book 2 to understand what happened to Kimberly... and trust me, Kim gets even with the person who put her through hell during the later books (2, 3, 4, & 5) of this series.

\-- 

Wednesday  
June 19, 2002  
10:00 A.M.  
Power Rangers’ Base of Operations  
Angel Grove, CA

"We're home!" Trini laughed as the group looked around the room they'd landed in, which was the newly renovated Power Chamber.

"Welcome back," Alpha 5 greeted as he and Alpha 6 emerged from a set of doors on the opposite end of the room.

"How did you do this in only a few days?" Jason questioned, his confusion and shock evident, as the former Rangers looked around at their new power base.

Alpha 5 seemed to laugh at Jason's expression. "We already had the equipment stored away. With the help of the Space Rangers, we were able to get it done rather quickly," Alpha 5 informed them. "We've been planning for this for a while now."

"Besides," Alpha 6 interrupted with what sounded like laughter in his voice. "We're androids, we don't require sleep."

"This is awesome!" Zack laughed as the group moved about.

"Guys, look!" Justin called out, bringing his friends' attention to the two walls of glass across from and kitty corner to the two doors the Alphas had emerged from, which was coincidentally the lift to the lower levels.

Behind the wall of glass opposite the doors were the original Morphin' uniforms, including White and Green, with the original weapons in between, nearly like it had been in the original Power Chamber. On the wall next to the doors, were the Zeo uniforms and weapons.

"Our old uniforms," Rocky smiled fondly at the sight of the uniforms, a cascade of memories showering over him.

"Those will stay there," Alpha 5 informed them, motioning to the Morphin' uniforms. "You'll be getting new and improved, yet very similar ones once your visitor arrives."

Billy stepped toward the android. "And just who is it, Alpha 5?"

"Ninjor."

Seven smiles were seen at Alpha's response while five faces frowned in confusion. "Alpha 5, how are we suppose to morph without a link to the Morphin' Grid?" Adam suddenly asked, bringing the wonder and celebrations to a crashing halt.

"Ninjor will explain once he arrives. For now, we should show you your new and improved base," Alpha 6 butted in, motioning for them to turn their eyes to the viewing screen in the corner on the opposite side of the room from where they were standing. Without much fuss, the group of twelve moved with the two androids to stand in the center of the ring of computers and watched the viewing screen come to life.

"Cool!" Justin laughed.

"This level is only a fifth of the size of the other levels," Alpha 5 started, as the level below them appeared on the viewing screen. "The level below us consists of the dinning room and kitchen, a simulation room, a weight room and gym, a sauna, locker rooms, and the ready room."

"Dang!" Aisha quipped as each room flashed across the screen.

Alpha 6 picked up where Alpha 5 left off. "Level three is the infirmary and medical laboratories. Level four consists of five guest quarters and two sets of quarters that will house four of you when you decide to stay on location."

"Your rooms will need to be decorated," Alpha 5 told them. "If you so desire them to be unique to your tastes. Alpha 6 and I did basic color combinations in each of the guest quarters."

"What about the rest?" Trini asked as the screen switched again.

"Like level four, level five contains five guest quarters and two sets for four of you. Level six contains a few special features," Alpha 5 enlightened them. "It has two sets of quarters for four of you, mine and Alpha 6's special quarters, a planetarium that readily switches to a home theater, and a special monorail shuttle to the Zord Bay."

The group watched as the cameras in the hallways took them on a tour of level six, ending at the tram loading area that would take them the two minute ride to the Zord Bay, which had been built into one of the adjacent mountains to the one they were currently standing in.

"Level seven is the library and computer center," Alpha 6 started, bringing the group's attention back to the rest of the base. "You will have internet access as well satellite and main system's access through the computers."

"Sweet," Tanya laughed as the screen switched again.

"Level eight is the last level," Alpha 5 began. "On it you will find an Olympic sized pool, locker rooms, a gym specially equipped to perform martial arts in, a gymnastics area, a game room and a recording studio. It may seem like a bit much, but Zordon's plans were specific. He wanted you to be comfortable here."

\-- 

11:30 A.M.  
Level 1 - Command Chamber

After the group had relayed their adventure on Phadoes to their android friends, Kim wandered back to where their uniforms were while the others chatted away. She stopped in front of the old Morphin' uniforms, staring longingly at the two nearest the middle - pink and white.

"Hey," Jason softly started, not wanting to startle her.

"Hmm?"

"Wanna talk about it?"

Kim smiled at Jason's reflection in the glass. He had always looked out for her, always made sure she was ok. 'How many years have I been spoiled by having him watching my back?' Kim mused to herself. "Talk about what?" she skirted around the issue, knowing once they started in on it, the entire truth would flow out whether she wanted it to or not.

"What you were talking to Dulcea about before we got attacked."

"Oh, that," Kim mumbled for effect. Turning, she noticed the others were slowly making their way toward her and Jason.

"Yes, that," Jason started again. "Why do I somehow get the feeling there was more to the story than what we heard?"

Kim pursed her lips, looking up into Jason's familiar gaze. "Because there is," she told her big brother. "After Murianthias, I went back to Florida. Dummy me, figured since I'd given up the most important person in my life for Mike, I should take him back when he said he wanted to start over again. We were together for nearly another year, before I landed in the hospital, beat to hell."

Kim shuddered when both Jason and Tommy's eyes darkened. "What happened?" Jason asked as gently as his emotions would allow.

Kim swallowed the lump in her throat, looking to Trini and Aisha for support. Both girls gave her the 'it's now or never' look. "We had gotten into an argument, which he followed up by beating the crap out of me."

Jason's jaw clenched. Rocky, Tanya, Adam and Zack stared at Kimberly in total and utter shock. Billy and Kat swallowed the fear they felt; somehow knowing Kim's tale was about to get much, much worse. Trini and Aisha had been expecting the words, but flinched all the same. And poor Justin was left looking up at Tommy, trying to gauge his older friend's reaction.

"Tell them all of it, Kimberly," Aisha threatened, knowing Kim was fast losing her nerve to continue. Kim nodded.

"We broke up when I got out of the hospital. Three months later, I took him back. After that, we were together for a while," Kim started again. Jason shook his head, as did the others. The former Red and Gold Ranger could not comprehend the words coming out of Kimberly's mouth. His head strong, feisty little sister had just informed him that she'd stayed with a jerk that had dared lay a hand on her.

"For about a year, it was back and forth like a ping pong ball between my relationship with him and the hospital. Every time we had an argument, he'd beat me. Then we'd break up and as soon as I was out, we'd get back together. I never told anyone, not even my parents, and I never once asked for help."

"Jesus Kim!" Zack couldn't stand hearing what Kim had gone through, what had changed her so badly that she had a hard time trusting anyone anymore when she use to be so willing to believe in anyone.

Kim wanted to cry but refrained from doing so. She had known this would be their reaction when they learned the truth. "It came to a boiling point right after a visit from my mom. Trini and Aisha called me one night, telling me they were coming to visit. Mike got pissed off because I'd just spent two weeks with my mom and now the girls were coming and I was going to be spending a week and a half with them. He broke into my apartment the night before they arrived."

Kim's gaze shot passed Jason's horrified one and locked onto Tommy's again. She could see the pain in those chocolate depths, caused by his sudden belief that he should have protected her. 'Forever and always my white knight' Kim thought with longing.

"Kim?" Justin's voice beckoned her back to the present.

"He put me in a coma for nearly a month," Kim told them. "Trini and Aisha found me. Their entire visit was spent at the hospital with me, and they stayed for a while after to help me out."

"Oh God, Kimmie," Jason murmured, his heart constricting in pain for her. "Why?"

"I thought I loved him," Kim told the others. "I was away from my friends and boyfriend, away from my family, away from the people who kept me grounded and helped give me confidence, and he treated me like I was the only thing that mattered. As soon as I gave up the last of my ties to my life here, he turned into a monster. You can’t possibly know what it’s like, and the reason is because it’s different for every person that goes through it; I learned that in therapy. Even the strongest person in the world could crumble under pressure like that; could succumb to loss of confidence and guilt that is unimaginable. You wouldn’t think it, but I actually started believing I deserved what he was doing to me – most people who experience domestic violence do. It’s taken me this long to come to terms with everything I did, and everything that happened to me.”

"Kim," Jason started again, reaching out for her.

"Don't Jase. I made a mistake, I hurt my best friend, the man I have always and will always love," Kim's eyes met Tommy's as she owned up to her mistakes. The Pink Ninja watched as his eyes filled with hurt and understanding. "I hurt him more than I will ever be able to make up for, and I ruined my relationships with all of you because I cut you guys out of my life. Heck, I nearly lost my life because I lost sight of who I was and what I stood for.”

"Kim, it's ok now." Trini surged forward and grasped Kim's hand.

Kim's eyes met Trini's. "A few years ago, Trini, I would have argued that everything wasn't alright. Right now, right this instant - yes everything is going to be ok. I know who I am again, I know what I'm capable of and I know who and what's important to me," Kimberly passionately informed her friends, her eyes straying from Trini's to each of the others', lingering slightly on Tommy's before she returned to stare at her childhood friend. "Zordon has given me a second chance, this time I will do the duty he has entrusted to me until the very last breath leaves my body, I will make all my dreams come true, and this time, I won’t loose sight of the person I want to be, or who I am right now. That’s one lesson I learned the hard way - I can’t loose sight of who I am, or the person I want to be, because if I do, I have nothing." So saying, Kimberly turned from her friends and teleported out of the room.

The others stared at the spot where Kim had been, surprised at how mature she'd sounded, then again, considering what she'd been through, she was probably a lot more mature than any in the room. "Who was that and what has she done with our Kim?" Zack tried to joke after his shock had worn off.

Before anyone could reply to the Gold Ninja's comments, a white flash signaled the exit of Tommy. "What's the matter with Tommy?" Rocky questioned as looked to Adam and Billy, who both shook their heads, almost instinctively knowing, what was wrong with their leader.

Kat shook her head as well, still trying to process everything Kimberly had told them. She knew exactly what was wrong with Tommy - he finally knew the truth, and instead of fighting what had been in his heart all these years, he was finally going to try and get back the missing piece of himself, the piece that had broken away the day Kimberly had sent the letter to him. 'Oh Tommy, I pray everything works out for you' Kat prayed to herself.

"Kat?" Jason asked softly, seeing that she'd closed her eyes and brought her clasped hands to right over her heart.

"For once, can he please just be happy, can things just go right for him. He's been through so much, he deserves, more than anyone, to have the one thing he's always wanted."

Aisha leaned over and hugged Kat. "Give them time. They've had a lot of growing up to do, and I think they may have finally figured themselves out."

Trini and Tanya nodded, both smiling, while the guys also nodded their agreement. "Ok, that's it, I want to go check out this new base of ours in more detail! Who's with me?" Zack whooped, causing the others to laugh at his antics, glad the tension was easing.

\-- 

Angel Grove Pond,  
Angel Grove Park

The rush of teleporting was eclipsed by the fact that she'd landed in THEIR spot by the pond. Two lone tears escaped her eyes as she sat on the rock overlooking the lake, allowing herself a moment of grieving for what had been and a moment to accept what was.

Since the moment she'd first noticed the deterioration of her life, she'd slowly made her way through the process of rebuilding it. Along the way, the valley girl, shop-o-holic, ditzy cheerleader-gymnast Kimberly Hart had been, transformed into an independent, strong and intelligent woman, the kind of person her parents and Zordon would be proud of. "I haven't been to this spot since I got your letter."

Kimberly's back straightened at the sound of his voice. She hadn't expected Tommy to follow her. 'After what you just told him, it should be no surprise that he came after you' Kim chided herself.

"I haven't been here since the night of the tournament you, Jason and Adam won," Kim whispered. Tommy flinched. He remembered that night, remembered watching Kim walk away from the group after the celebrating had ceased. Tommy had wanted to talk to her, make sure she was ok after all Divatox and Maligore had put her through, but she'd left and disappeared from his life a second time. If he'd known then what he knew now, things might have been vastly different.

"When did things fall apart, Kim?"

"Which time? The first or the second?" she fired back. Tommy flinched again. "The first time, the day my power coin was stolen from me. The second time was after the Murianthias incident," Kimberly turned to stare at him. "Tommy, I'm not going to lie to you, I fell in love with him for a while, or at least I think I did. He reminded me of you in the beginning," Kim watched the pained expression steel over his face but forged on.

"I was still hurting from what had happened before I left. While I loved you, I was feeling like you didn't want me anymore because A - I wasn't perfect; I'd fallen as a Ranger and as a woman," Kim informed him, watching as he made to protest. She raised her hand to silence him, knowing if he interrupted she'd never be able to finish. "And B - the gang insisting, especially your insisting I go, made me feel like you didn't want me anymore, even though I knew deep down you guys pushing me to go was because you wanted me to follow my dreams, which is something I’m grateful for, but the first time a guy showed some major interest, I made the mistake of letting myself go. I'm not perfect; I made a mistake, quite possibly the biggest and most damaging one of my life. I destroyed what we had and that hurts more than anything I have done or will ever do."

Tommy stared at Kimberly, watching as the image of who she had been dissolved into the woman she was. Somehow, despite his efforts, he realized, he had fallen in love with her all over again. "Kim," he murmured when he sat down next to her. "How'd we manage to loose each other?"

A wistful smile played across Kim's face as she stared up at him. "I don't know. I do know this much, we took two different paths, grew up, and found our way back," she whispered softly, her voice almost pained. "My only question is, is can we be friends again? I know there's no way we'll ever get back what we had, but I think I can settle for friends."

Tommy simply smiled at her. "We're friends, Kim. We always have been, and always will be. No one understands or knows me like you do, but here's the thing," Tommy paused, waiting until he had her full attention. "It's not nearly enough."

Despite trying to be a mature adult about the situation, Kim felt the tears stinging the back of her eyes. With the way the conversation had been going, she hadn't seen this coming.

"Oh?" she choked out.

"You're not completely to blame for what happened. I should have called or come to see you, to ask or demand to know what was going on in your head. The last few days have made me realize something." Kim watched silently as he turned his head, smiling at her. Kim felt her insides clench. "I want another chance for us, Kim."

His words caused her to blink rapidly, trying to digest them. "You what?"

Tommy's smile grew. He knew she hadn't been expecting that, hell, he hadn't been expecting to say the words, but if there was one thing he'd learned from the entire experience was that sometimes, you just had to go for what you wanted most and to stop living in the past. "I want us to try again."

"Oh Tommy," Kim whimpered, her voice breaking. "Are you sure?"

Tommy nodded, his arm slipping around her, pulling her close to his side. "We'll take it easy, ok? We've both got a lot to make up for." When Kim looked up at him, Tommy frowned as the tears she'd been holding back fell from her eyes. He was even more confused when she smiled.

"How did I get lucky enough to snag the man of my dreams twice in one lifetime?" she asked as Tommy chuckled. "Tommy, I was serious when I said I know who I am now, and what I'm capable of. I'm perfectly capable of living my life just the way it is, but I'm so glad I'm getting the chance to have you in it again."

Slowly, they leaned closer to one another, their lips meeting softly for the first time in nearly six years.

\-- 

12:45 P.M.  
Level 1 – Command Chamber

Jason stood staring at the red suit next to Kim and Kat's old pink one in the case in the main room of the base.

"Jason." Kat wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"How could I not have known?" Jason's question was rhetorical, she knew, but Kat had an answer for him just the same.

"Because Kim didn't want you knowing; because she wanted to keep this from touching your life more than she knew it eventually would. Why do you think she never told the rest of us?" Kat softly stated, watching him shake his head. "She's kept it all inside for so long that now she has to learn to lean again. Give her time, she's making the effort to let us all back in."

"I think there's more to it than what she told us."

Kat nodded. She'd gotten the same impression, but hadn't acted on her hunch because she knew Kim was still adjusting. "All we can give her is our love, some space, and some time for her to adjust."

"I hope Tommy can get through to her," Jason whispered, turning his gaze to his girlfriend, pecking a kiss to the side of her head.

\-- 

Power Base Plateau  
Outside Command Chamber

Trini wandered outside of the base, searching for Zack and Billy. After Kim's confession and their tour of the base, both men had fled to deal with their feelings. Trini found them sitting together, staring at the fluffy white clouds that dotted the sky above. "Have a seat," Zack mumbled.

Trini sat down on the ground between them, not knowing what to say or how to help. "Trini, why?" Billy asked. His voice was strained with hurt for Kim and betrayal that the three girls hadn't told them when the situation had first started. Now Billy knew why Kim had skirted around the issue her first night in town when they’d talked.

"Because, it's what Kim and her parents wanted."

"That hurts," Zack growled, tossing some of the pebbles in his hand over the edge of the cliff.

Trini sighed. "Zack, Kim was embarrassed, hurt, and in no shape to deal with everything that was happening to her at the time. Besides, she knew how you guys would react; she didn't want any of you getting into trouble."

"Trini, this is what you were talking about the other day at the Youth Center, isn't it?" Zack suddenly asked.

"Partially, yes."

"There's more, isn't there?" Billy questioned.

Trini tried not to give away what had happened, but felt they should know there was more to come. "Yes, but Kim's got to be ready to tell you, so give her time."

"Is it bad?" Zack's face was hopeful on Trini's answer being no, and Trini hated to tell him what he didn't want to hear.

Trini mulled over how to answer that before replying, "Worse than anything Zedd ever put her through."

Both Billy and Zack winced at Trini's words.

\-- 

Level 2 – Dining Room

Aisha sat at the dining room table, arms folded across her chest and her eyes rolling occasionally as Rocky yelled at her. "I can't believe you kept that from us Aisha!" Rocky's voice was rough with emotion.

"What was I suppose to do, Rocky? Break Kim's trust? She didn't want you guys knowing, especially Tommy and Jason. She was embarrassed as it was, having you know would have only made it that much worse!" Aisha told him bluntly. "She spent a month in the hospital, followed by three months of physical therapy. She didn't need people's pity on top of what she was already dealing with."

"We're a team, Sha," Adam pointed out.

"Yes, we are, but at the time we were scattered to the four winds. Besides, what Kim told you wasn't the worst of it."

"Aisha?" Tanya asked suddenly. "What aren't you telling us?"

Aisha swallowed the ball of emotion in her throat. "He did more to Kim than just beating her up, but Kim's got to be the one to tell you what happened."

Tanya nodded, as did Adam. Rocky simply looked shell shocked. The trio understood, however, that for Kim to heal completely, she had to tell them on her own terms. "How bad Sha?" Adam softly asked as he clasped Tanya's hand for support.

"Worse than anything Lord Zedd and Rita ever put her through." Aisha sighed when her three friends winced at the comment.

\-- 

Angel Grove Pond,  
Angel Grove Park

"Kim, is there more you're not telling me?" Tommy asked as they walked around the pond hand in hand, simply enjoying one another's company. Ever since Kim had explained what had happened, something had been bugging him about her story.

Kimberly sighed. She had known he would sense she hadn't told him the full story. Deciding the truth was the best method, she prayed he wouldn't get mad when she asked for the favor she was about to. "Yes, but I'm not ready to talk about that yet. Please, will you give me some more time to work it out on my own?" Kim begged him softly, watching his eyes darken.

Tommy stopped their journey, his eyes searching out Kim's. What he saw there alarmed him more than he cared to admit. This Mike had broken Kim's very spirit with whatever else he'd put her through. Tommy knew he'd have to let her tell him in her own time, but he still couldn't help the surge of anger he felt at her not wanting to tell him everything just yet. They'd never kept secrets from one another, Tommy mused; it was going to be awkward for a while with this between them.

"Tommy?"

Tommy came out of his daydream and looked down at her. "I'll give you all the time you need. I just don't want any secrets between us."

Kim smiled thankfully. "I promise, as soon as I work through it, you'll be the first person I tell." Tommy chuckled, then using the hand he still held, he pulled her into his arms. He looked slightly shocked when she briefly tensed but Kim's lips on his drowned everything else out. The two of them quickly got lost in the moment as their lips slanted against one another and tongues peeped out.

The passion they'd shared before Kim left seemed to flare to life in them, igniting wants and desires long hidden. Knowing that she wasn't ready to go anywhere near that area of their relationship just yet, Kim pulled back, tucking her head under Tommy's chin. Tommy could feel her trembling, and knew it partially had to do with their kiss and with whatever she hadn't told him, so he did the only thing he could - he held her, hoping to sooth her nerves and wash away any of the fear and insecurity she still felt. "I missed this, so much," Kim murmured. "I missed being in your arms, feeling safe and protected, and loved."

Tommy was rocked by her words, though he knew he shouldn't be. She had once told him that in his arms was her favorite place to be because of the way she felt when he held her. "I've missed you so much," Tommy, told her back, hugging her to him a bit tighter.

Kim smiled against his chest, closing her eyes and inhaling the faint scent that was completely Tommy. "If time could just stop in this one moment, I'd be forever grateful." Kim's head came up when Tommy started chuckling. "What?"

"Great minds think alike," he laughed, causing Kim to shake her head at him. "We really should head back, before they send the search party after us."

Kim pouted. "Do we really have to?" Tommy nodded. Moving into the shade of a couple of trees, the pair looked around to make sure they weren't going to be seen by anyone then teleported back to the base.

\-- 

7:30 P.M.  
Level 2: Dining Room

"Sha, you are a goddess!" Rocky moaned as he filled his plate full of at least one helping of everything Aisha had made. His yellow clad girlfriend laughed along with all of their friends.

"Thanks Rocko," Aisha smiled at him. The entire team was gathered around the dining room table, feasting on Shrimp Scampi, Spaghetti, Chicken Parmesan, Lasagna, Salad, and Minestrone soup, all courtesy of their ever-talented Aisha Campbell.

"You'll be my favorite person in the whole wide world if you tell me you made Tiramisu," Kim prodded from her spot next to Aisha and Tommy as Aisha turned an appalled look at her pink friend.

"Would it be an authentic Italian dinner without Tiramisu?" Aisha asked, watching the grin split across Kim's face.

"Sha, you are my absolutely favorite person in the whole wide world!" Kim gushed as she dug into her Chicken Parmesan. Out of the corner of her eye, Kim caught Tommy pouting at her.

Kat's laughter at Tommy's expression had Kim turning her gaze fully to the man beside her. "Since when did I get bumped out of that position by Aisha, of all people?"

Aisha stuck her tongue out at Tommy then retorted before Kim had a chance to. "Because I can make Tiramisu and you can't, that's how."

Tommy stuck his tongue out at Aisha, which caused her to stick hers out again, which in turn caused the others to laugh at their tongue war. "All right children, enough," Kim started in her best impression of her mother. "This is the dinner table, not the school lunch room, understood?"

Jason, Zack, Trini and Billy lost their battle with their amusement, laughing outright when they realized just whom Kim was trying to imitate. "God Kim!" Jason gasped, causing her to turn her gaze to her big brother. "You finally got your impersonation of you mother down pat."

"Why thank you! I've been practicing with the girls I train with back in Florida." Kim grinned as both Jason and Zack attempted to recover from their laughing fit.

"Ok guys, you're setting a bad example for Justin," Tanya scolded, though her face was lit by her smile at her friends' antics. Just then, everyone turned to face Tanya, sticking their tongues out at her in retaliation.

\-- 

9:00 P.M.  
Level 2 – Ready Room

"Nice room," Adam commented as the group of twelve moved from the dining room into the Ready Room.

"The middle of the table is a computer, hooked up to the main computers in the Command Chamber," Alpha 6 informed them as the computer flared to life.

"We took the liberty of pairing you off for your rooms, but you still need to decide which level you'll want your quarters on," Alpha 5 started as the group sat at the table.

"How did you pair us off?" Trini questioned.

"Adam and Tanya, Justin and Rocky, Zack and Billy, Trini and Aisha, Kimberly and Katherine, and Jason and Tommy," Alpha 6 told them. The group nodded in agreement, seeing no reason to argue the issue. "Would you like to pick your level?"

Rocky and Justin looked at each other, Rocky nodding to Justin that he could pick. "Rocky and I'll take level four."

Adam shot a look at Tanya, who nodded her agreement to his silent question. "If it's cool with you guys, Tanya and I'll take the other level four quarters."

"Trini and I would like level five," Aisha started, receiving nods from the remaining members of the team.

Billy and Zack looked at each other then to the others. "If it's cool, Billy-man and I will take the other set on level five."

"That leaves level six to Tommy, Jason, Kim and Kat," Alpha 5 informed the group. "All of you can pick which room you want."

"Hey Kim?" Aisha called over to her friend, who looked up at her. "Will you paint something special on my walls for me?"

Kim smiled. "Sure Sha, what do you want me to do?"

Aisha smiled back. "I was thinking an African jungle scene, with lots of animals."

"I can do that,” Kim grinned.

"Hey Kimmie, why don't you just paint all of our rooms?" Rocky hinted.

Kim glared. "I am not doing all the painting by myself. If you guys want to put the base coats on, be my guest. I'll paint any type of mural or figures or whatever on the walls after you're done."

The group nodded, each of them thinking of something special for Kim to paint in their rooms. "Guys, it's getting late. What are we doing for sleeping arrangements tonight?" Adam asked.

"Justin's staying at my house," Tommy started.

"Kat, Zack and I are going to stay at our parents' houses more than likely," Jason said as Kat and Zack nodded.

"I'm heading back to my apartment, and I know you two are heading back to yours," Rocky told Adam, who nodded.

"It's too far for me to drive back to Stone Canyon tonight," Aisha murmured.

“My parents are in Vietnam visiting my aunt and uncle, and I unfortunately don’t have my house keys on me, so I don’t have a clue where I’m staying,” Trini pouted.

"Trini, Aisha and Kimberly can stay at my house," Billy's announcement curbed all discussion from Kimberly that was starting up. "I don't want you going back to that hotel, Kim, not after what happened. You three can bunk with me and my father. He's back from his business trip by now."

The three girls nodded and then smiled their thanks, though Kim wasn't too pleased about it. "So it's settled?" Tommy asked, receiving silent nods in reply. "Good. Then I say we go home, get some sleep, and everyone meet up at the Youth Center tomorrow so we can start training again."

That said, the gang teleported out of the base, leaving the two Alphas to go about their business.


	9. Epilogue: Ninjors Return - Two Teams, One Mission

Return Of The Great Power  
Book 1 - The Return  
Epilogue: Ninjor's Return - Two Teams, One Mission  
By: Pink_Green_White_4ever  
Last Revised: July 30, 2004

~~

Thursday  
June 20, 2002  
4:00 A.M.  
Jason’s Parents’ House

Jason glared at his wrist, half asleep, as Alpha 5's voice came across it. "Rangers, report to the base immediately." Sighing, the burly young man pushed up out of bed, tossing on a red and green muscle shirt to go with his gold boxers before he slipped on a pair of sandals and teleported out of his room to the new base.

~~

Same Time  
Billy’s Dad’s House

Trini, Aisha and Kimberly groaned when a light knocking was heard on the door to the room they were sharing. "Ladies," Billy muttered, still half asleep himself as he tried to rouse the three females staying with him. He'd simply thrown a blue wife beater on over his blue flannel sweats, especially since he knew the three girls would still be asleep when he went to get them.

"Go away Billy!" Kim groaned. Both Aisha and Trini tossed pillows in Billy's general direction, but missed their target by a mile.

"Guys, it's urgent, let's go," Billy mumbled, watching with satisfaction as the three of them roused themselves from their beds. Billy smiled when he got a look at them.

Trini was wearing a pair of yellow shorts and a blue and turquoise tank top, Aisha was wearing a yellow and red short and t-shirt set, but it was Kim's outfit that really had Billy laughing to himself. Kimberly wore a pair of pink sweats and a white tank top, emblazed with a picture of the Power Rangers just after the White Ranger had joined the team. Billy knew the tank well. Kimberly and Trini had each gotten one as a joke shortly before Trini had left for the peace conference.

"Alpha 5 had better have a good reason for summoning us at four o'clock in the Godforsaken morning!" Kimberly muttered as the girls slipped on their slippers, then grouped together with Billy and teleported out.

~~

Same Time Zack’s Parents’ House

Zack tossed on the closest shirt as he staggered out of bed after Alpha's summons. He definitely wasn't caring that the girls would be seeing him in rumpled clothing; he was just too tired to care. 'Not like Kim and Trini haven't seen me in pajamas before' he thought with a wry grin, his mind going back to Kim's eighth birthday party when the girls had seen him in his Spider Man pajamas.

~~

Same Time  
Tanya and Adam’s Apartment

For the first time since she'd gotten married, Tanya was extremely proud of herself for wearing pajamas to bed. Both she and Adam stumbled out of bed at the sound of their communicators going off. While Adam tossed on a tank top, Tanya fumbled around their darkened room for their flip-flops, which they both promptly put on before teleporting to the base.

~~

Same Time  
Kat’s Parents’ House

Katherine barely had an eye open as she slipped her orange and pink silk robe over her matching pajama set. She muttered to herself, as she slipped her house slippers on, about certain androids getting an earful when she got them alone. Grabbing her communicator off her nightstand, Kat strapped it to her arm, hitting the correct button purely on chance, and teleported out of her bedroom.

~~

Same Time  
Rocky’s Apartment

Rocky simply rolled from his bed to the floor, heedless of what he was doing. Muttering about annoying robotic friends, he crawled toward his dresser, opened the bottom drawer, and pulled out a pair of red boxers. Slowly, he slipped them on then used the dresser to pull himself to his feet.

Once he was upright, Rocky grabbed his communicator off of the top of the chest of drawers, slipped it onto his wrist, and then teleported out, completely forgetting about a shirt.

~~

Same Time  
Tommy’s Parents’ House

The only thing Tommy was aware of was the extra presence in his bedroom. Because he knew both of his parents were out of town, he assumed it had to be one of two people - Justin or Kimberly. Cracking one eye open, he gazed up at the looming form. It definitely wasn't Kim. "What you want?" he grumbled to Justin, who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Alpha, summons, base, us, now," Justin mumbled sleepily, watching as Tommy rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Justin yawned and shook his head. There was no way Tommy was getting out of this. "If you don't get up, I'm calling Kim and Kat."

Justin laughed when he heard the low growl, followed by a string of curse words he'd seldom heard out of Tommy's mouth and an utterance about annoying female friends and girlfriends. Justin raised an eyebrow when he caught sight of the white with pink polka dot boxers Tommy was sporting. "Those have to have been a gift from Kim or Kat. I don't think you'd pick them out yourself."

Tommy glared at Justin. "Go wait in the hallway for me while I change," Tommy commanded as Justin snickered and then moved toward the open door. "And your blue boxers with Elmo don't help your image any either." Justin snorted and slammed the door, leaving Tommy to grin as he quickly changed into something suitable to be seen in by his female friends and girlfriend.

When he was finished, he opened the door and stepped into the hallway with Justin then the two of them teleported to the base.

~~

Power Base  
Level 1 – Command Chamber

"You'd better have a damn good reason for summoning us at four in the morning," Tommy snarled as the group of twelve stood before Alpha 5.

"It's a good thing you five wear decent pajamas, or we'd have a serious problem," Justin murmured to the girls, who glared at him before turning their attention to Alpha 5.

"I do. You have a visitor, one that could not wait because he cannot stay long," Alpha 5 told them, watching them turn to stare at the double doors of the lift as they opened.

"NINJOR!" Justin, Tanya, Zack, Jason and Trini stared at the large, blue entity in uncertainty. Rocky, Kim, Aisha, Billy, Kat, Adam and Tommy moved forward to hug and greet their old ally.

"Hello Rangers," Ninjor greeted, his gaze taking in each member of the group. "Dulcea informed me that you'd passed your tests. Come, I have some gifts for you to use in your new mission." That said, all fifteen of the group moved to the lift and went down to the ready room.

~*~

Level 2 – Ready Room

Slowly, the former Rangers took their color-coded places at the round table in the ready room while Alpha 6 set up the computer for Ninjor's presentation. "Looks like Kim's comfortable," Jason laughed as the others looked over to where Kim was currently sitting, which was on Tommy's lap with her head snuggled into the crook of his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her, instead of in her chair between Billy and Aisha.

"Leave her be, Jason," Aisha murmured. She and Trini had had a rough night with Kimberly, who'd tossed and turned and woke up screaming from several nightmares before Alpha's summons.

"Rangers, observe," Ninjor, told them. The group of twelve turned their attentions to the box the Ninjetti Master held. The lid opened automatically, revealing twelve circular objects. "These are your new power coins."

"But how?" Kat asked, awed.

Kim smiled. "Ninjor's the one who forged the original power coins, the ones Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Tommy and I were first given," Kim informed the group. Ninjor nodded. "And later the ones we had as Ninja Rangers."

"Kimberly is correct. I forged the originals, and now I have made these for you. They will be your link to the Morphin' Grid. Your Zords are also fully functional," Ninjor murmured. "While the original Ninja Zords were destroyed when your powers were lost, Alpha 5 took the schematics Zordon first used and created replicas, as well as new ones for the six new ninjas. Behold your new Ninja Zords."

The computer built into the table came online, displaying the familiar Zords and then the six new ones, performing their respective MegaZord sequences. "The first six will be known from here on out, as the Ninja Mega Falcon Zord, and the new six will simply be the Ninja Mega Zord."

"Very nice," Trini yawned as the others laughed.

"There is more. Zordon asked me to relay a message to you. With twelve Rangers, one huge team is going to cause too much confusion. Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Billy, Kimberly and Tommy will be Team One, with Tommy in command and Adam second in command. Jason, Zack, Trini, Justin, Kat and Tanya will be Team Two, with Tanya in command and Jason second in command."

The group sat silently, digesting the information until Alpha 5 interrupted. "Overall leadership of the teams will fall to Tommy's shoulders."

The White Ranger looked less than thrilled. "Baby, its gonna be ok," Kim whispered in his ear when she felt him tense.

"Why me?" Tommy asked, his hands stroking Kim's back to calm her, and his nerves, down.

"Because. Of the twelve of you, you have the most extensive experience in a uniform and as a leader. You are free to pick you chain of command."

Tommy nodded. "Tanya, Jason and Adam, in that order," he murmured, not wanting to think further of how the chain of command would go. He really wasn't in the mood for this. The others nodded knowing now was not the time to question Tommy on his choices.

"There is one last thing I must tell you before I go," Ninjor started.

"Why do you have to leave so soon?" Justin asked.

"Because with so many members of the Empire active once more, the temple is unsafe left alone for long periods of time," Ninjor informed the young man. "Rangers, because you have once again been touched by the Great Power, and by the force that is the Ninjetti, do not be surprised if you start developing other abilities that can be used outside of your duty."

The group nodded their understanding. "Then it's settled; two teams, one mission. I bid you good luck, and may your animal spirits watch over you."

The Rangers watched as Ninjor disappeared in a cloud of power. "God, what a way to start the day," Rocky muttered. Aisha rolled her eyes at him.

"What time is it?" Trini asked with another yawn.

"Five o'clock," Alpha 6's reply caused the Rangers to groan.

Rocky sighed. "How long before we actually need to be up?"

"We've got four more hours to sleep," Billy told them, checking his watch.

"Then I say we should all head home and back to bed," Rocky muttered, Justin nodding whole-heartedly in agreement.

The others nodded as well, all of them moving to teleport out of the room until only Trini, Aisha, Justin, Kim and Tommy remained. The two females waited with the youngest Ranger as Tommy continued to sit with Kimberly cradled in his lap. "Tommy?" Justin asked.

"Yeah?"

"You coming?"

Tommy sighed. He was pretty comfortable with Kim tucked in his arms, but he knew he had to take Justin back to his house. "Kim," Tommy murmured.

"Yeah, I know," Kim mumbled sleepily. "You gonna come pick me up?"

Tommy chuckled. "Yeah. Am I going to have to wake you up?"

Kim yawned. "Probably. What time are you coming over?"

"Ten." Kim nodded, pecked a kiss to his lips and then moved to stand with Trini and Aisha. Tommy smiled and watched the trio teleport back to Billy's before he moved over and joined Justin in a teleport back to his house.

~~

Billy’s Dad’s House  
5:15 A.M.

"You ok?" Aisha asked as the three girls climbed back into their beds. Trini was on the guest bed while Aisha and Kim had taken up residence on the air mattress on the floor.

"I'm fine," Kim replied. She knew she wasn't going to get much sleep; thoughts of Tommy and nightmares would prevent her from it.

"Just concentrate on Tommy," Trini whispered from the bed before dozing off.

Kim sighed, then did as Trini instructed. Before long, the image of Tommy sound asleep on his bed appeared in her mind's eye. She could hear his breathing, feel his warmth even though she was across the room from him. 'Tommy' she thought longingly. Kim watched in shock as his eyes opened.

'Kim?'

Kimberly blinked in surprise when Tommy got out of bed and made his way to where she stood. 'What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Billy's?'

'Tommy, I am at Billy's. I just went to sleep.'

'If you're at Billy's, then how did you end up here?'

'Good question. Trini was just telling me to concentrate on you as I went to sleep and the next think I know, I'm here' Kim explained to him, watching in wonder as they both realized her lips weren't moving.

Tommy didn't have a chance to respond as Kim suddenly disappeared. Kim woke up in the room she was sharing with Aisha and Trini.

~*~

10:00 A.M.

"Kim, you ok?" Aisha softly asked as she ran a soothing hand in circles on Kim's back. Kim had sat up screaming moments before, waking both Trini and Aisha, from their deep sleeps.

"KIM!" Tommy's frantic voice could be heard from the stairs. The door was thrown open as Rocky, Billy, and Tommy came flying in. Kim swiftly moved from her place on the floor to Tommy's arms, trembling uncontrollably as he held her to him. "Beautiful?"

"One minute I'm going to sleep, the next I'm in your room, and then I'm back here," Kim told them.

"Kim, that was more than a dream," Tommy started. "I know I experienced whatever you just did."

"I hate to point this out, but Kim's glowing pink," Aisha said, in awe of what was happening to her friend.

"Billy?" Trini questioned her boyfriend for answers.

"It would seem Kim's experience has to do with her powers." Billy's words caused Tommy to hold Kimberly a little tighter.

"Tommy, take Rocky and Billy downstairs," Kim commanded softly. "We'll get dressed and come down."

Rocky touched a hand to Tommy's arm as Tommy nodded. Pecking a kiss to Kim's forehead, Tommy let her go then left the room with Billy and Rocky.

Aisha shut the door then turned to stare at Kim. "Why is it all the cool stuff happens to you?" Trini laughed while Kim shrugged, then all three girls burst into giggles.

~*~

Angel Grove Youth Center, Gym and Juice Bar  
10:45 A.M.

Ernie smiled from behind the counter as twelve familiar forms trudged into the Youth Center and stopped out on the mats, each wearing their workout clothes. The same twelve kids, the familiar faces he'd been seeing for as long as the Youth Center had been open. Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy and Kimberly had been coming to his establishment since he'd first opened, which had been about seventh grade for them. Then Tommy had moved to Angel Grove during their freshman year, followed the next year by Rocky, Adam and Aisha. Last but not least had been Kat, Tanya and Justin. The kids had been gone sporadically over the years, just as Ernie had sold and re-bought the building, but the one thing he'd learned about them was that they always came back. Knowing his business was in good hands with the familiar young adults on the floor, he turned his attention to the customers at the Juice Bar.

"What exactly are we doing?" Kimberly asked with a pout as the group she'd come with joined the others.

"Training," Rocky grinned, watching the smile fade from Kim's face. He, Justin, and Adam had remained the only three to continue to practice martial arts since their original Ranger days; he knew it was going to take the others some time to get use to training again.

Silently, Adam, Jason, Tommy and Rocky broke the group into trios to begin the process of rebuilding the skills they'd all had. Rocky took Billy and Justin, the three former and current Blue Rangers finding an easy rhythm with one another. Adam took Trini and Kat, both girls stretching with him before they began work on a familiar kata they'd learned. Tommy took Zack and Aisha, smiling faintly as both of them easily got the groove of what he was doing. Finally, Jason took Kim and Tanya, hoping to ease the two lesser-experienced martial artists back into the routine he'd helped ingrain in their memories.

"Your form's sloppy, Aisha," Tommy teased, receiving an elbow to the stomach in response. Zack snickered.

"Watch it, Zack," Aisha hissed as she moved to face him. "You aren't one to talk; you’ve been living in the land of peace a little too long."

Tommy laughed at both of them, until Jason's loud yell of surprise gained everyone in the Youth Center's attention. Turning, the three of them saw Kim and Tanya doubled over laughing at Jason, who was laid out flat on his back at their feet.

"That'll teach ya to tease a pink and former yellow," Tanya taunted to Jason, who simply grinned up at them.

"Adam obviously has kept you well trained, Tanya," Jason started, and then switched his gaze to the white and pink glad brunette next to her. "Kim, where in the hell did you learn to do that? I know none of us taught you."

Kim grinned. "A friend." Leaving it at that, Kim leaned down and helped Jason to his feet.

"Ouch," Adam winced when Aisha suddenly laid Zack out on his back after they'd resumed their sparring.

"Dang Sha!" Zack whined. "That's not fair!"

Aisha raised an eyebrow, smirking at him. "That will teach you about not having your full attention on what you're doing, won't it?"

Turning from the scene, the others went back to what they'd been doing. For the next four hours, they sparred, switching teams until everyone had worked with everyone else. At two o'clock they broke for lunch, which Ernie had sitting on their tables for them as they trudged over. "So, what's up with you guys making use of the facilities?" Ernie laughed as each of them dropped into a chair. "Not that I mind, but it's been a while."

"Ernie, it's a long story," Jason sighed, gulping down his water before refilling his glass from the pitcher on the table before him.

"Well, if you guys need to talk, let me know. You know I'm here for you," Ernie smiled. The look on his face had several of the original Rangers wondering for the millionth time if he didn't have some clue as to their extracurricular activities.

"There is something I would like to bring up," Billy started as the group started in on their lunches. "Now that we're all back in uniform, how are we going to get along with half of the team living outside of Angel Grove?"

The Rangers hemmed and hawed over that tidbit of information. "We have no choice but to move back," Kim was the first to speak up. "We have a job to do, and it means our personal lives are going to have to work around it, because frankly, we're the last line in Earth's defense. The Space Rangers have other duties now."

Several of the others nodded in agreement. "So who all has to make arrangements?" Rocky asked. Katherine, Kimberly, Aisha, Jason, Zack and Trini all raised their hands. "How long will it take you guys to get back here?"

"I'm already packed," Jason informed them. "I put in for a transfer to Angel Grove P.D. a few months back. I got a call while we were gone to inform me that my request had been granted. I'll be the new Interpol affiliate in Angel Grove."

"That's nice," Adam agreed with Jason's excitement.

"Zack and I left the Peace Conference two years ago and we've both just been traveling since. All of our things are in Seattle at the moment, so it won't take us long to pack and come back," Trini informed them with a smile.

"I have to go back to London, it could take me close to two weeks to pack up, and I have to find a Dance school here for me to finish my degree at," Kat whispered. Suddenly, all eyes were on Kimberly.

"All I've been doing is training girls for the next Pan Globals and Olympics. With the experience I've got, as well as my degree in physical education, I can get a job at one of the clubs here in town. But like Kat, I've got an apartment full of stuff that will have to be packed up and sent back. It could take me a while."

"Well, all my stuff is in Stone Canyon, so I can just go over to my parents' house and get it after I get an apartment around here," Aisha laughed.

"Then you guys should head back as soon as you can so you can get back here before trouble starts," Tanya pointed out, each of the six nodding in agreement.

"I have a question," Justin started, all eyes turning to him. "What are we gonna do when I have to go back to my house in the fall? I'm supposed to be starting college this year, as I graduated last year."

Tommy patted Justin on the back. "Don't worry, man, we'll think of something."


End file.
